Hunters' Communion
by LadyOfTheLilyPads
Summary: This is my attempt at adding a bit more flesh a story line I really enjoyed while playing SWTOR. I don't plan on changing events or even lines spoken between characters, but there was very little chance to see who Torian really was instead of just learning about the Mando'ade through him, so I plan to add more scenes while remaining true to the characters, apologies for any errors.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

_**Latest edit: August 27**__**th**__**, 2013. Guess who got a constant reader recently? Aww, yeah! Guess who's grammar and syntax is going to get cleaned the f# k up? You got it! So latest and final edit, hope it's good enough, because I don't think I am going to have the heart to go over this baby anymore! :P As always, cheers and enjoy! **_

An electro pen was held between Torian's teeth as he closed the shaft of his electro-staff back up. It clicked back together with a gentle twist of his gloved hands and he sighed with satisfaction. The excitement in the camp was creating a tension that was thick enough to cut, but he focused on his task at hand; fixing up his gear after his recent run in with a rather territorial Gundark. The clan had its own routine: rise at dawn, eat, hunt until dusk, relocate and sleep. So everyone had a turn at hunting or cleaning or other chores. Rinse and repeat. The Mandalorians had learned long ago that movement was life. Today was an exception because Mandalore himself had ordered the clan to stay put, some found things to do, and others let their mouths run. The air sung of the day's unused energy.

Torian was unfortunate enough to have Jogo as his companion; he who would not shut up. Torian eyed his clan brother between checking the circuitry in the ends of his tech staff, testing its charge and checking its body for any dents that required smoothing out, at awe that Jogo could talk so much yet say so little. He tuned most of it out.

"I hate the wait."

Jogo was many things, but he wasn't an idiot, so he knew as he watched Torian labor away from his pallet that not a word was getting through to him. Torian almost always spent his time by himself. Except when Corridan was around or when Jogo decided to offer his company. Torian had stopped wondering why he did this months ago. The clan did not understand his comfort with silence and loneliness, but the clan did understand that it was best to leave Torian alone. He didn't often get angry, but when he did… The majority of the clan enjoyed the mutual agreement to give Torian room. Except for Jogo, whom was familiar with Torian's wrath first hand since the two _Mando'ade_(1) had quarreled before.

And still, he came back for more. Torian looked over to Jogo for a moment then went back to his work. Jogo sighed in disappointment at Torian's refusal to respond. Jogo was _atin_(2); he didn't always know when to let up, so he tried again.

"What do you think this is about?"

Torian shrugged. "Who knows?"

Jogo got off his pallet, anxious to stretch his legs. Torian watched him leave. Jogo had not gone far before a lookout signaled visitors. Most of the time, if outsiders crossed their paths, they would send them packing, but this time people began to gather around the camp's entrance. Torian had more sense than Jogo. He had a good idea why they were stationary, but kept quiet about it. He stood, replacing his tech staff on his back to watch the _aruetiise_(3) enter their camp. Not everyone kept up-to-date on current affairs outside of the clans. Torian did, and he had heard that a new Champion had been crowned for this year's Great Hunt. The winner had been well known pit fighter and seasoned bounty hunter. The winner also happened to be a woman. That didn't tend to happen all too often.

Torian braved the crowds wanting to see this Champion for himself. He got frowns and glares from the others, but it had been a long time since anyone tried to prove their point to him. Torian may not have been respected in his clan because of his lineage, but he was an unrivaled hand-to-hand fighter. He had the scars and callouses to prove it. They might have looked at him with disapproval but they no longer bothered trying to intimidate him or beating him into submission. It had never worked anyway.

Two women walked up towards Clan Ordo's camp, one was a skinny little thing, tanned skin, brown hair cut short at her jawline and a couple implants evident on her face marked her out as a cyborg. No armor, no challenge. Torian lost interest in her quickly even though she was on the pretty side. It was the other woman his eyes lingered on longer than was polite. Before he noticed anything else, he noted the vines tattooed on her face. They identified her as the Champion of the Great Hunt. Furthermore, she had impressed his peers so much that Mandalore himself had adopted her into the clan.

Her hair was a light brown and it was all over the place, she seemed to care little about it. The front was long enough to get in her face while the back left her neck bare. He scoffed at the lack of practical sense her hair evoked. How in the _haran_(4) would she see through that? Was she really all that hard if she made a decision like that? Torian was about to turn away, but then she looked at him. Her hair was a poor choice for combat, but did it ever bring out those pale eyes of hers. She rose a brow at him, as if daring him to speak his mind. Torian couldn't help but wonder if she had guessed at his thoughts. She was a sharp one. Torian realised he was distracted when Jogo walked up to the Champion. When had Jogo even joined the clan?

"This is a camp for warriors, not for hikers. You aren't welcome here."

Torian sighed and shook his head.

The champion frowned. "I am here at the request of Mandalore."

"And you are…"

Torian stared at his friend in wonder, how could he not tell? She was the reason their camp was stationed here and ordered to stay put.

"She's more warrior than you, Jogo."

Jogo homed in on Torian, pissed off and needing a target. "You're one to judge, eh, _arue'tal_(5)?"

"Huntmaster declared her Grand Champion. "

Jogo frowned at Torian, who glared back at him. He would not be intimidated by the likes of Jogo, but he was dumbfounded. Had Jogo become blind?! Anyone with access to a datapad knew the Champion's ink, it was hard not to know when it was right there to look at with every word exchanged. If that were not enough, her very swagger spoke of potential danger with every stride, like a feline she moved with grace but assurance. She was not going to crack under pressure and neither was her companion for that matter, even the skinny little chick looked hard as nails! Even if she were not the Champion, she was not someone to mess with.

"That true?"

The Champion continued to frown at Jogo. "You don't want me to prove it. Trust me."

Torian tried not to make his smile too obvious.

"Yea? What if I do? Winning the Great Hunt doesn't make you one of us. Finish whatever brought you here and go."

Torian shook his head, hands on his hips, what a _di'kut(_6_)_ Jogo could be.

"Nevermind. It's an honor."

He looked at the Champion. She looked at him, those sharp eyes rooting him to the spot where he stood. He noticed the Champion's companion checking his form, but wanted to be noticed by the Champion herself instead.

"Nice to meet you too, kid. You got a name?"

Torian swallowed hard. Kid?

"Torian Cadera." He spoke his name with more defiance than he meant to. "Not a kid."

"You don't look a day over eighteen."

"We gauge by deeds." He added and then moved onto a better topic. "Taking the head of one of our beasts?"

She could take a hint. "I'm here to take the head of something, I'll know what when I find it."

"I get it."

And he meant it. The best part of the hunt was discovering what you were hunting, the nature of the beast along with its name and habits. The Sith's recent activities had created a lot of Sith Spawn, which would have been annoying enough were it not for a Brood Sire that had taken up residence in one of the local caves in the darker parts of the jungle. It had made hunting inconvenient to say the least.

"The sire of the brood. No one's seen it, but it's there. You can feel its heartbeat in the walls."

Jogo remembered his tongue. "Better warriors than you have tried. They never returned."

The Champion smirked. "Then let me show you how it's done."

Jogo scoffed and walked away.

"If there's a bottom, it's probably there. Good hunting."

Torian pulled himself away before he made a fool of himself, he flexed his fingers, forming a fist and relaxing over and over again. His nerves were on fire. It felt strange-no one had ever left an impression like that on him. After a while, he realised he was at the edge of camp, and watching the back of the two women heading toward the jungle. They were headed in the right direction, the cave where the Brood Sire was known to be was only a few short kilometers away. His gut got tight, as it always did right before a hunt. A little spectating would not be disobeying Mandalore's order. He waited until he could barely see them and followed on foot, tracking them just out of sight.

1 .Children of Mandalore, as in the planet not the leader.

2 .Meaning stubborn, not seen as a fault, rather a quality for steadfastness and devotion to either persons or tasks.

3 .Outsiders.

4 .Hell, refers to forces of destruction and chaos.

5 .Traitor's blood.

6 .Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_**So, as before, I have completed the fourth round of editing, as so, unless you lovely people have found something I missed, this is completed in my mind. Please feel free to point out any errors I may have missed or to review and give me your feedback, I take criticism very well. ;)**_

_**As always, cheers and enjoy!**_

If he did not know better, he would be convinced she _knew_ he was following her. How else could he explain all the efforts she had gone through to conceal her companion's and her treks. The more he followed, the more he enjoyed it, but then he got too close.

"Wasn't that Torian guy cute?"

The Champion was busy running soil through her gloved fingers, smelling the soil. Torian approved, no better way to make sure you were following the right treks, aside for tasting the soil, but that was never safe with Sith Spawn. She stood and frowned at her companion.

"I realise I don't let you have enough fun, but now is not the time to get distracted, Mako."

Mako pouted, but acquiesced. "Fine, you're right, but seriously, what did you think of him?"

The Champion froze, but did not say anything. Mako bounced on the Champion and squealed. "Oh come one! Give me something?"

The Champion sighed. "Now is really not the time, Mako. Get your head in the game."

Mako did not seem bothered by the stern talking to, she even stuck her tongue out as the Champion began to move ahead again.

"Fine!" Mako said following along, careful to tread with light feet. "I'll just assume you like him then, ok Raidre?"

The Champion did not respond and Torian followed from a safer distance, not wanting to intrude on their privacy again.

The jungles of Dromuund Kaas were notorious for the dangerous wild life and its complete darkness during night. It was late afternoon, but already one needed good eyes to get around without becoming prey. Once the darkness really started settling in, Mako attempted to light her way, but Raidre stopped her before she could do something so foolish. And the Champion was right to. Vine cats yowled at each other in the distance for territory or for a prized female, but it was the Gundarks and Jurgorans you had to watch out for. The former was just a brute that could easily crush any Mando'ad even with full armor, while the later was known for its viciousness.

Raidre knew her stuff, she led Mako through the jungle without any incidents and once or twice they sneaked by a nest of some sorts and avoided unnecessary confrontation with the local wildlife. Torian knew these jungles well and he was impressed with her navigation. He had been to the cave itself many times, first when people had started disappearing and then later to find the Brood Sire himself, but luck had never favored him in his quest. The two women stumbled upon it. They entered the cave in silence and moved in. Raidre lead them with blasters drawn, her eyes watching for movement. It was not a very deep cave and so they reached the Brood Sire's lair in no time. Torian settled into a good spot high above the section of the cave where Raidre and Mako were scouting, he could feel that beat he told her about. She must have too because her head jerked in a direction to the east as soon as it began. It was waiting for them. Torian felt a bit jealous, he had come here many times, seeking the creature, but it had never shown itself to him. Yet here was this stranger and it looked as if it was a matter of time before the Brood Sire would show itself.

Torian began to flex, his hand again, it was developing into a nervous habit, a 'tell'. He would have to curve the tendency or it might become an issue in the future, but for now it was letting Torian vent some of his nerves. All he wanted to do was jump in and help the two women, but he doubted they would thank him for intervening. To Raidre's credit, she never flinched, not even as the earth shook from the Sith Spawn's charge, even Mako took a step back. All Raidre did was take a breath to steady herself and shake her arms out, her blasters out and ready, eyes up to meet the beast.

"You ready?"

Mako nodded. "On your mark."

The Sith Spawn lifted an arm and let it fall where the women stood, they both jumped out of the way, Raidre's jet pack engaged as she went in to land a punch straight in its face. Torian held his breath, gutsy of her. It connected, but all it did was attract the creature's ire. Somehow, Torian figured that was the idea. Mako barely had the time to recover from throwing herself out of the way before Raidre sent a volley of missiles at the creature. It roared at the heat, but was otherwise unharmed. Raidre landed and grounded herself, letting loose a volley of blaster shots that kept the creature coming after her. In the meantime Mako had found a suitable spot from where she could both hide if need be and harass the Brood Sire. The whole time they played this game of tag with the creature. Raidre always kept it close to her all the while never letting it get too close. Her armor was medium, which meant vulnerabilities, and she did not use an energy shield, which meant a direct hit might do some serious damage to her.

In the meantime, Mako offered solid support, harassing the creature from behind, even venturing out into the open to better follow. They were an effective duo, playing 'monkey-in-the-middle' with the Sith Spawn. Torian sighed, they made this beast look like he was no challenge at all. The creature had begun to look a little worse for wear, it was littered with blaster wounds that seeped dark blood, but still it fought on. Mako was beginning to cheer and laugh, Raidre remained serious, still all business. The louder noise from Mako must have attracted the Brood Sire, because all of a sudden it veered around and grabbed for her. Raidre began to shout to get the creature's attention, but Mako was also shouting and trying to get out of its way. Mako was stepping backwards on uneven footing all the while shooting, it was a recipe for disaster, and so it came to no surprise for Torian when she fell.

It happened so fast that even Torian missed it, but from one second to the next Mako was in the Brood Sire's clutches and a sickening crack echoed through the cave followed by Mako's curses. Raidre didn't waste any time, she shot another volley at the creature's back which prompted it turn around. Once it was facing her she activated her jet packs and flew in punching the creature in the face again. This allowed Mako to slip out of its grasp, but her landing was awkward, the Champion used all the force of her jet packs to actually push the creature back. Once the creature was far enough, Raidre rushed in and carried Mako behind her original hiding spot. The Brood Sire shook its ugly head, dazed and maybe even a little confused. The creature got back on its feet and was searching for the women again. Raidre checked from her location and grit her teeth. She pulled something out of her jacket and gave it to Mako before the girl had the chance to argue.

The Brood Sire advanced towards them and the Championed jumped out of hiding, grabbing a hold of one its horns and climbing on its head. It bucked and struggled to get Raidre off, but she had a strong hold. Before the creature had an opportunity to try and buck again Raidre sent a volley of missiles for its neck. Torian had no idea what Sith Spawn were made of but whatever it was, they were made tough to be able to take six missiles to the neck and still be alive. The unfortunate outcome was that now it knew exactly where she was and it made a grab for Raidre.

Its attempt was succesful and Torian held his breath. There would be no shame in a death against such a creature, but he was hoping that she'd escape somehow. She struggled against the creature's grip, but it was far stronger than her even with hydraulic joints. Her blasters lay on the ground, dropped when she had been wrested from her secure position on the creature's back. She frowned up at it and the Sith Spawn roared in her face, she blinked at the loud noise and coughed, but otherwise did not not react. Once it ceased trying to assert its dominance, Raidre roared right back at it.

"You want some?!"

She put both of her fists up, pointing at its face, Torian saw it coming, but still enjoyed the show. Her flamethrowers came to life and the creature dropped her as it tried to brush the flames from its eyes. Raidre landed hard, rolled with the force of the impact, picked up her blasters and made her way to Mako's side. The skinny girl was fumbling with what looked like a syringe, but two of her fingers were twisted in angles they should not have been able to. What was worrisome was her right arm, her blaster arm was bent where no joint existed. Raidre did not waste her time, she pulled the syringe from the girl's hands and showed it into her arm, Mako gritted her teeth but otherwise remained quiet. The creature roared in pain, but stayed to the far side of the cave still clawing at its eyes. This gave Raidre ample time to use her healing skills, she set the girl's fingers and arm then called an emergency scan on the girl. Mako sighed and flexed her arm, now right as rain.

Raidre put a hand to her lips, signaling for silence. Mako nodded, and Raidre came out of cover, walking up to the still dazed Sith Spawn, her strides were even and confident, her arm rose as she got closer to the Brood Sire. It turned its head in her direction, viscose fluids leaked from where eyes had once been, burnt now and even melted from the heat of the flames. Raidre kept advancing, lining up her blaster to the level of its head, she was going in for the kill. Mako peaked over her hiding spot and got her blaster ready. The creature seamed to get itself under control, it shook pieces of flesh out of its face, eyes gone, the sockets now puckering and bleeding, but it inhaled deeply. Raidre shot it dead in the eyes again, it howled as its head fell back, she crouched as a rather large missile began charging. Mako came out of cover and began shooting at it, it turned in the direction of Mako's shouts and began to move towards her, slower now, swaying on its feet, oozing blood from multiple wounds.

The missile made a high pitch whine as it shot off, it knocked the Sith Spawn off its feet right before it exploded, Mako dodged behind cover to avoid any debris, Raidre stood tall and unflinching. Torian watched it all without blinking. Bits of flesh fell to the ground, blood was splattered everywhere, Raidre advanced to confirm the creature was dead. Torian smiled, a double-tap was always wise. He watched her wrap things up both proud and envious of her natural skills. She had taken no serious injuries, and had assisted an ally in the middle of combat rather than stealing the kill. She had shared her honor with her companion even though their skills were not equal. Torian nodded in approval, his heart rate above normal for simply spectating. He decided now was as good as time as any to make his exit, the last thing he glimpsed was Mako looking for Raidre and Raidre advancing to what was left of the Sith Spawn to collect her trophy.

He raced back through the thick jungle, dark and enveloping, helping him to keep his secret from both the Champion and his clan. When he returned to camp, he knew he had not been missed. He settled back into the familiar silence and walked in, Jogo soon found him.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_**All cleaned up! Yay! Maybe I'm just sily, but I am stickler for references, so when I figured out that I could not properly reference from where I was getting my translation, it felt like I was cheating you guys of good solid intel! Let me know if you want my Mando'a sites! As always, enjoy and cheers!**_

Torian caught up to Jogo near the camp fire but before the two men had a chance to say anything, Mako and Raidre walked up to the camp, in the twilight of the camp fire, those dark blue eyes shined with satisfaction.

"She's back."

Jogo turned to see who Torian meant, his back went very straight at the sight of the Champion, especially since she looked no worse for wear, a bit blood stained, but with the _Mando'ade_(1), that just made a woman sexy. Torian did not wait for Jogo to open his _di'kut_(2) mouth.

"How'd it go?"

Torian did his best to appear natural, a crinkle at the edges of her eyes told him she was not buying it. Had he left tracks on his way back? Maybe he had made noise while watching? He was glad for the darkness, she might not notice his ears turning red from nerves.

"Find another hunting spot." She began, easing his fears. "This one's a boneyard."

Torian smiled. "Impressive." And as before, he meant it.

Jogo frowned. "How did you kill it when so many of my clan failed?"

"If they had your attitude, it's no wonder they failed." She began, not unkind. "You're so hungry for a fight, you don't think about what you're getting into. Bounty Hunting is as much about fighting smart as it is about fighting hard."

Torian watched Jogo's face as Raidre spoke, he knew that she was correct, but he wondered if his Clan-mate would understand it. Jogo frowned.

"There must be something to what you've said." Jogo admitted still frowning. "You killed it, they died…"

Raidre nodded, and Jogo stood at attention.

"I salute your victory!"

Torian smiled. "Hail to the victor!" for once the others of his clan joined in. "_Oya_(3)!"

Applause and cheers were heard throughout the clan, Raidre actually blushed. Torian could not help but smile, he was about to turn away when she spoke to him.

"Hey, Torian."

The others had already begun to return to their duties, now that the order was fulfilled everyone could get back to hunting. Torian turned to face the Champion, he hoped it did not show how nervous he was to be close to her. He admired her, just like Corridan, she was fearless and intelligent. He now also understood why Mandalore had wasted no time in adopting her, she was already everything a _Mando'ad_(4) could ever hope to be and then some.

"Champion."

She looked around quickly before leaning in to whisper. "Good show?"

Torian blushed a vivid shade of red. "The best."

A smile unlike any she had shown them before bloomed on her lips, genuine and sincere. He did not think he could get any redder in the cheeks, but she had just managed to prove him wrong. Mako watched them and sighed.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see each other again."

Torian returned her smile. "Here's hoping."

"The name is Raidre." She playful pushed his chin up with her knuckles. "Chin up. You're better than them even if they call you _arue'tal_(5)."

His breath was caught in his throat. "You speak _Mando'a_(6)?"

She nodded. "_Elek_(7). Not all of it, but enough."

His heart was racing like he was running a marathon. She was a natural hunter, a considerate leader, she had guts and had even started to learn their language. He could not recall ever being this attracted to a woman before, she took his breath away. Without another word, she walked away with her companion Mako. He watched her until she was out of sight. She was way out of his league, he could not even compare to her skills. She had never lost her cool or even flinched while fighting the Brood Sire, and it had been several times larger than her. Even when her companion was injured, she remained calm and handled whatever was thrown at her. How could he even come close?

He looked at the toes of his boots. That notwithstanding he could not compare to her, not while he was _arue'tal_(8), and that would be true so long as Jicoln lived. His brows knitted together as his mind worked out the details of everything he knew about his father. He had made up his mind long ago about what needed to be done. He was a babe still in his mother's arms when Jicoln had betrayed Mandalore, he remembered nothing of the man, but Torian was a master tracker and unrivaled fighter from his Clan, that may not be enough, but he would make due. Torian looked where Raidre had carved a path in his memory. He did not know why he had not moved in to do it yet, but now he had a clear motivation. He doubted she would accept him, she may even laugh at him, but he knew he would regret it if he did not at least try to go for her. There would be a lineup of men wanting to do just that soon enough. He would become a man she could be proud of, someone worthy of her strength and generosity. He went back to his shared tent with Jogo and pulled his stuff together, Jogo stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Need to take care of something."

"Running off again?

Torian packed his few belongings in his pack and pulled the lot on his back, he grabbed his helmet and looked at his bewildered Clan-mate.

"Something like that."

Torian pulled his helmet over his blond hair and vacated the tent, Jogo followed behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Torian marched off without responding, so Jogo stood in front of him and put both hands on his shoulders

"Talk."

Torian sighed, but stopped. "I have unfinished business with Jicoln."

Jogo stared in silence for a long time, eyes wide, but he pulled his hands off Torian's shoulders.

"Where's this coming from?"

"It's been a long time coming."

Jogo frowned. "Okay, but why now?"

Torian did not want to answer that question, he rarely shared what was on his mind, never mind his feelings. Privacy was hard to come by when you came from a small, tight-knit community, and that was true of the _Mando'ade_(9)_._ Even so, Torian had managed to carve out privacy for himself.

"No time like the present."

Jogo's hands fell completely. "It's her, isn't it?"

Torian shook his head. "No, it's honor."

"It had better be, _arue'tal_(10)."

Jogo nodded, seeming satisfied, stepped aside and Torian walked off into the night, trekking his way to Kaas City so that he could take the first shuttle to Taris. He did not know where to start looking for his traitor of a father, the only knowledge of him he had was that he had been exiled there, but that would be enough. He would start from scratch, he would use his head and he would find him, and when all was said and done, he would have his honor unstained and maybe even a shot to court Raidre.

1 Children of Mandalore, what the Mandalorians call themselves (plural).

2 Idiot, useless individual.

3 Has many meanings from; "Let's hunt!" to "Stay alive." Can also be used as exclamations like; "Hoorah!" or "Go you!" or "Cheers!" It is always positive and triumphant.

4 Child of Mandalore, what Mandalorians call themselves.

5 Traitor's blood.

6 Mandalorian, the name of the Language in the Mandalorian mother tongue.

7 Yes, affirmative, right.

8 IBIDEM to #5.

9 IBIDEM to #1.

10 IBIDEM to #5.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_**Up to date, cleaned up and ready to be finished! Hope you enjoy as we get into bits of the story many of us are intimately familiar with. I don't know about you guys, but I was SO ANXIOUS when I finally hit Taris, I wanted to have Torian as my companion already! X_X I even started giving him gifts before he was officially part of my crew, he was at like 300 or 500 by the end of Taris… Oh yea, I was such a sugar momma to my Torian! HAH! But it was a little sad, because I went through his romance almost in one shot… Sigh, in hindsight that was not such a good idea. As always, enjoy and cheers!**_

Torian had been on Taris for a while now, he woke with a start as if someone was running their fingertips down his spine. Goosebumps decorated his entire back. He looked around to see what had woken him, but nothing was amiss, he was still strapped onto the branch of a thick, old tree around a Republic factory. He had managed to successfully narrow down the sector the traitor called home in his first week, which was good because planetary wide travel had just about gutted his meager resources. He had spent weeks since then building up a route, becoming familiar with the terrain, discovering rakghouls and what got them to leave him alone.

Now, he had always considered that he had a good tolerance for smells, he had bathed in a collection of unpleasant odors before, but the concoction that kept the rakghouls away was strong enough that it surprised a gag out of him. After three weeks of the regimen, it no longer bothered him, but he feared he may have dulled his sense of smell permanently to achieve it. He pulled left-overs from his back pack and began nibbling on the greasy, cold meat. A hundred times better than the ration packs he had gotten from Clan Ordo. Torian kept his ears peeled as he ate, the sounds of birds and other life forms awakening began to fill the air.

Soon he untied himself from his sleeping spot and once he was packed, got down and commenced the day's work. He would start by checking his perimeter, he never stayed in the same spot; it was not safe when hunting prey like this traitor. He was cunning, he had a very wide route and it had taken him the better part of a month just to discover it; he was a master at scavenging without ever taking so much that it was missed. Torian was also convinced the man was still in decent shape because it would take stamina to cover that kind of a perimeter regularly without making tracks, which meant he went through the effort of never taking the same route twice.

If Torian were less of a hunter he may never have discovered the subtle signs, but Torian lived and breathed for the next hunt, he knew all the tricks of the trade, the traitor had taught him a few new ones. Once he was sure that his place had not been invaded during his hours of rest, Torian set out to find traces of the traitor. He had managed to get close, he could feel it, just a few short clicks and he would know where the traitor slept, where he was vulnerable. Torian wondered how the Clan on Taris was doing. He would still go by the factory daily to harass the Republic troops there, but he had been less then dutiful about the mission there. He just could not focus on it when his Clan's honor was just inches away from being cleansed.

He discovered a new route used by the traitor, by the look of things it was recent, but it would be hours before he could follow it back to its origins. He opted to return to sniping the Republic troops first, keep those spineless dogs in their cage. They tended to hide in there after a couple of hours of harassment. He marked the location of this new route in his mind, committing it to memory and then went along his way to his favorite sniping location for a bit of target practise. Hours tended to disappear when he was engaged like this, before he knew it time had flown by and it was near noon. Hunger never pulled him out of concentration, he was used to going without food for days at a time, but someone moving around in the levels below did stir him. He moved about as if he had pads rather than boots on, he favored the knife, but if troops had managed to locate him, or worse, the traitor was here, then he would not take his chances. A hand blaster rested in his right hand as he scouted about.

_She_ was here. He stared at the back of her head for a moment, his breath caught as his gut twisted in an unfamiliar way. She had some Devaronian with him, but Torian could not be bothered to note much aside for the broken horn on the left and the large sniper rifle on his back. Her hair was still a complete mess as she sliced the console in front, looking for clues, he wished he could see her face. He approached cautiously, blaster raised at head level, she could be dangerous if she wanted to be and without the knowledge of why she was here, he had to treat her as a threat. The Devaronian kept an eye out and fidgeted. Torian approached the party.

"I don't like th—yup, definitely don't like this. "

He leveled the blaster at her head, he had no intention of shooting her if he could avoid it, but he had to be sure which side she was on today before he let his guard down. She glanced at her companion but never back, as if unpreoccupied by the fact that someone was holding a blaster to her head, her body language was the example of relaxation. He envied her that.

"Thought you'd be harder to get the drop on."

It was not a question, not really, but his voice inflected it as such, his surprise was genuine. She perked up at the sound of his voice, turning her head ever so slowly so that she could confirm who he was with her peripheral visions. The eyeliner made her eyes look like those of a predatory bird's, her face looking gaunter because of it. Torian did not shoot at the careful motion, so she graced him with a crooked smile. Her shoulders dipped to her right as she slowly turned to face him. His instinct for him to shoot engaged, muscles in his hands tensing while his brain overrode the muscle memory, the desire to see her eyes more powerful than years of training. She faced him, those eyes fluttering at him, her face angled so as to look up at him, his gut twisted again.

"I was just eager to see you again after Dromund Kaas."

His jaw slackened, lips parting ever a little as he exhaled; she remembered him?

"You what-", he began, lowering his arm, had she come _looking _for him?!

Before he even had the chance to react to her statement with more than the slight change of the colour of his cheeks she grabbed his blaster arm and in one fluid motion flipped him on his back and disarmed him. He landed hard and cried out in surprise, he was not proud of that, or when he reacted to her stomping him on the chest and to hold him down. Torian was now staring at the barrel of his own blaster. Wow, he was such an _or'dinii(_1_)_! His cheeks finished their blush but instead of it being because of pleasure it was due to shame. He looked up at her anyway, his eyes meeting hers. Yea, it was still worth it. For an instant, he was sure she returned his look of appreciation.

"Men…Time to tell me what you're doing out here."

She frowned at him, she put a lot of derision in the initial word. Nope, she had not returned his look at all.

"Ow… I deserved that."

Torian moved to stand and she allowed him. The Devaronian looked from one to the other and then back to the Champion.

"You must like him. If I tried that, I'd be wearing my face on the back of the wall."

Torian did not let his hopes be moved by Raidre's companion's comment. He shook his head as he looked at her, he had a couple of inches on her, so from this close he had to look down to meet her eyes.

"You're not here for me. Who then?"

Hesitation on her part, which was a first. "You won't like the answer to that."

Torian's heart had never raced harder, he had never been more excited about anything before, this was far better than he could have hoped for. He forced himself to be calm when he spoke however. Anger lacing itself into his voice as it always did when he spoke about the sad excuse of a father he had been cursed with.

"The traitor…"

He inhaled deeply, she waited in silence, gauging his response.

"I'm looking too, but not for a reunion. To reclaim my clan's honor."

She blinked at that once, it was not the answer she had expected, other than that, she made no other sign of surprise or appreciation. Instead, she just nodded.

"We'll restore your honor, Torian. You've got my word."

His guts did that weird twisting again and emotions he had no use for began trying to invade his mind, consume space they had no right for, with a practise mental nudge they were gone before they had the chance to be identified, he did allow his gratitude to linger however.

"Thanks."

It was barely adequate, but it was the best he would do, more and he might begin to blabber and he wouldn't subject her to it or that Devaronian.

"I promise you I know where to find him. I already know where to start."

She cocked a hip and laid a hand on it, intent, listening. The Devaronian crossed his arms and frowned, unimpressed and doubtful; was that hint of jealousy?

"Someone's erected dew collectors, beast traps, around an old transport station. Have to be the traitor's."

She frowned at that. "That junk could belong to anybody."

The Devaronian nodded in approval, Torian tried his best not to let it get to him.

"Even scavengers can bring in supplies. They're Jicoln's."

He remembered that abandoned transport station, he had taken a look inside and had found evidence of recent activity. But he had not been able to find his way to the traitor's base of operation from there, which is why he had been scouting around that area for weeks, looking for fresh trails. However he did not want to lead her around the wilderness looking for a mirage when she might find something he had missed.

"I've only found one entrance into the station. It's thick with rakghouls. Risky."

He did his best not to smile as he realised they would have to use his rakghoul repellent, especially when he thought of the Devaronian smearing himself with it. The Devaronian had a possessive look in his eyes when he eyed Raidre, but he was smart enough to keep it from her. Torian was not fooled.

"Got a way to throw off rakghouls, but I'll need help. Materials."

She nodded, unfazed. "That shouldn't be a problem."

He nodded in approval, enjoying her lack of distaste at getting dirty. "Fresh rakghoul bodily fluids-both blood and waste-and a decomposing rakghoul. Least a week old." He handed her his data pad. "Check these waypoints. We'll rendezvous at the transport station."

Nothing, not even the slightest hint of distaste at his 'grocery' list for her. What was she made of? She took the pad and pulled out her own to copy the info onto it. Once the task was completed she handed the pad back to him and nodded. Without another word, she turned as was gone.

1 According to the word **or'dinii **means moron or fool.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_**Hope the wait was worth it guys! I know this one is a big one compared with the other ones, but I have been taking a bit more liberties here and there so that's why. As always, please feel free to point out any corrections I may have missed or review the work. I love feedback! Enjoy and cheers! XD**_

Torian watched the area for clues and signs he may have missed before, he had scouted a perimeter around the way station of at least 5 clicks, but still nothing tangible, just his guts telling him the traitor had been here and recently. He never heard her foot-steps, but the Devaronian knew little about being stealthy, that and the smell. Rakghoul is unmistakable.

"Hey. Smelled you coming."

He stood from his crouching position to face her, to look at her. As far as Torian was concerned, the Devaronian was as good as idle furniture. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Next time, you're the one digging through sewage."

Okay, so that was not funny. He would have to see if she was serious all the time or if there was a sense of humor hiding underneath it all. He smiled at her anyway.

"You know botany? Didn't think so, I got everything else."

A little look of surprise again, had she honestly thought he had left her to do his dirty work without doing some of the necessary himself? Tsk, tsk. He extended his arms to take the offensive materials from her.

"Let me. This'll take a minute."

He pulled out his own stuff and in a bucket started throwing in the choicest, smelliest parts, the Devaronian watched with distaste, gagging. Raidre kept quiet and watched him work, unaffected by the smells wafting towards her. He did not let his hands shake even though her scrutiny left him feeling nervous, he was not going to mess up his own recipe in front of her. After her initial curiosity wore off, she went on as a look out, only glancing at his work when it seemed to be safe. He appreciated that she had enough sense to keep their perimeter safe while the Devaronian kept whining.

"Can you can it? Trying to work."

If looks could kill. The Devaronian looked as if he was about to march up to Torian and give him a piece of his mind, but one firm word from Raidre ended that before it ever began.

"Gault."

So his name was Gault.

"Don't, if you mess up this concoction and we become rakghoul chow, I am going to come back and beat you senseless personally, got it?"

Torian and Gault both stared at her. One stared with admiration while the other with disdain.

"Yea, whatever."

Gault walked off to take his mind of things while Torian finished his work, a smile played with his lips, nothing ever escaped her.

"What?"

He looked up, again interrupting his work, eyes on the wide side. "Oh, nothing."

Raidre frowned, crossing her arms again. Torian had an inkling that it would be very distracting if she did not wear any body armor. That, of course. Was assuming the chest plate represented her accurately. He shook his head and tried to focus on his work rather than guessing at what she might look like without her armor, he found it distracting. She kept staring.

"Yes?"

She shrugged and moved off. He frowned at her silence but finished his concoction. He stood and called them back, the three of them stood together. Torian was desensitized to the smell, Raidre took a deep breath from her nose before approaching and then proceeded to only breathe through her mouth and Gault was having a hard time not vomiting.

"Stuff'll throw a rakghoul off my trail, but in their den. Keep your blaster ready."

"If these things attack." He was starting to get distracted by imagining what it would look like, her taking down a den of rakghouls. "I'm going to open with everything I've got."

Please do.

Gault nodded vigorously in approval, so did Torian for that matter, they might not survive if they did not take the rakghouls seriously. However, he did not want to be in her way, ever.

"I'll keep behind you."

At first he was a bit concerned, but he could not help but imagine what the view would be like. He shook himself hard mentally, nudging aside all of these… He did not have a name for it, his mind was running rampant and acting like a hormonal _Mando'ad_(1) surrounded by Twi'lek dancers. He focused on the stuff he had on his hands.

"Smear it thick. If the fumes put out the rakghouls, we might sneak through."

Gault looked appalled, and that was saying something for someone with such a ruddy complexion.

"Oh no, no way. I'm not getting that… whatever all over-this is my best shirt!"

Torian smiled again, trying his hardest to keep it to himself, he had this feeling he was not fooling them.

"Nice knowing you."

Torian started to move away, Gault went to grab for his shoulder than thought better of it.

"Wait, wait, wait… just do it. Ugh. Now I'm gonna have to burn these."

Torian hoped it was not too obvious how much he enjoyed Gault's discomfort. He was acting like such a _dalyc(_2_) _though, it was hard not to antagonize him. They kept a safe distance from the rakghouls, but it worked, as it had always done in the past, they were not harassed by a single one. They made it to the abandoned station without incident, he was almost proud of himself.

"It's been a while-"

Torian began as he walked again, but something was amiss. What was that awful sound?! Like the high pitch whining of a Xuvva. He shook his head to try and get the ringing out, as if it was just in his head, but it kept going. Raidre looked at him perplexed, he did not even bother glancing at Gault; the Devaronian was _di'kut(_3_)._

"Ah! Hear that?"

He looked around, trying to spot the source of the sound. Raidre looked perplexed and worried.

"Nothing?"

She shook her head and Torian drew his weapon. She started looking around as well, frown lines deep from being in many situations of this nature in the past. She groaned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You ain't the only one."

Gault added in. Torian began to feel a rumbling in the ground, he faced the direction from which the sound was coming.

"Trap!"

Raidre drew her weapons while Gault just shook his head with a sort of jaded vindication.

"I hate always being right…"

Weapons were drawn, Torian had a moment to regret having parted with his _buy'ce(_4_)_and then the rakghouls charged them. The horde came at them, and time became subjective. Torian lost himself in battle switching to his electro-staff as soon as he was out of ammunition, which happened fast. Gault was the type who liked to line up his shots, a perfectionist, he was a lot less of a _di'kut(_5_)_than Torian had thought he would be. He almost felt bad for his first impression, almost. Raidre was amazing, she took down at least one beast with every shot, she conserved her ammunition and made it count, when she clicked empty she used her fists and her flames. He kept at it, crushing whatever came near her or threatened to flank them, for a time they fought back to back, he could feel her body heat even through their combined body armor, Gault was solid support in the meantime.

For a time, it looked as if the horde would never stop coming. Torian Kept close to Raidre, he did not want to insult her by being in full protection mode, but he could not keep away from her. Like a month to a flame, whenever he found himself away from her he was inexorably drawn back. She just looked so _kandosii'la(_6_)_as she worked. He had just sunk one of his retractable blades into the face of a rakghoul when Raidre swore out as she was taken down by a group of five rakghouls and berserkers. His heart leaped into his throat, he did not think, he reacted. He was there in a few seconds and he shoved the rakghouls aside and pulled her up. She punched a nearby rakghoul that tried to go at her again, and then spun around their position with her flame throwers to keep them away. Her breath was labored, Torian shoved her behind him and stood at the ready.

"What are you doing?!"

He glanced back, but cracked a 'ghoul's skull before it got close to them. "Keeping you alive."

She growled. "Who do you take me for-"

Torian threw her a glare. "_Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni(_7_)_!"

She just blinked at him, okay, maybe that was too much.

"You're no use to us dead, get your breath back and you can get right back to what you were doing."

He held back from saying the ending he felt like saying, he did not feel like getting a rocket punch to the face, she was good at it and seemed to enjoy giving them out. She growled and grumbled but took his advice, he almost sighed when he realised this. Gault and Torian kept her safe as she recouped. Torian thanked his luck that Gault was an expert sniper and that his muscles were not tired yet. Torian kept Gault's area free of enemies, while Gault made sure nothing snuck up on Torian, mutual respect formed slowly, still fragile, but its presence obvious.

Raidre jumped in all at once and within moments the area around them seemed cleaned out. This woman was a beast on the battle field, she could empty a place with her firsts alone. Most women could not hit hard enough for their arms to be effective weapons, Raidre **was** a weapon from head to toe. He stared at her once things calmed down, admiring her not for the beauty she was, but for the warrior she was. They thinned out the horde until they were no longer blindly charging at them, that was about when Torian noticed that the ringing had stopped, he looked around and realized that Raidre and him were covered in more gunk than they arrived in, he lifted his arm and took a whiff. He sighed, how simple.

"Rakghouls' pheromones."

Torian shook his arm out as if to try and remove the offensive stuff, but there was no use, any rakghoul that smelled them would approach them rather than be indifferent to them. How had the traitor known? Had he watched Torian prepare the stuff? Blaster cells were replaced and the trio advanced in to take a closer look around. Raidre took point while Gault and Torian, true to his word, brought up the rear. Torian did his best not to stare, but those pants were so tight on her… And she had such a spectacular ass.

They came to a console and Gault was relaxed enough to revert to his old habits. Torian was starting to realize that it was more a matter of disliking silence rather than whining. What thoughts haunted Gault's mind so much that he needed the sound of something at all times? Torian cut that thought off, it was none of his business.

"Blast, blast, blast, blast…" he looked at Raidre. "Does this look infected to you?"

Before Raidre had the chance to do more than frown at Gault, the console came to life, and the traitor greeted them. Torian hung back, he did not trust himself right now.

"So, is Arctus finally sending children to do his dirty work?"

Torian swallowed hard, did he sound like this man? Arrogant and jaded?

"Run home now, and tell 'Mandalore' if he wants my head, he should come take it himself."

Torian bristled at that, but remained silent. He would have his chance to make the traitor swallow his words, no use wasting aggression where it would accomplishing nothing. Raidre clicked her tongue along the roof of her mouth.

"You gonna face me like a warrior or make me chase you all over Taris?"

Jicoln frowned, he had not expected Raidre to be so blunt and to the point, Torian rather liked that about her.

"Think real hard, girl, before you go issuing challenges you might regret."

Jicoln frowned a bit more and Torian could tell he was thinking hard, weighing his odds of success with the venture he was about to propose.

"I will tell you what I told the others." Jicoln began. "You've survived; you have earned the right to the Geroya be Haran. If you lose, however, I will kill you." He pulled out a datapad and started transmitting coordinates to the console. "I'll be at these coordinates. Then we'll see who hunts whom."

With that, his holo closed off, Gault turned around to eye Torian.

"Real nice guy, your dad."

Raidre veered on him, frowning. "Knock it off Gault, you're not helping."

Gault raised his hands as if to show he was unarmed and Raidre quit looking at him like she was ready to sock him. Torian played it safe and did his best to look neither pleased nor amused. The task at hand was more important than his feelings. He crossed his arms, chin in hand, thoughtful.

"He's toying with us. But the Geroya be Haran gives us an opening." He looked at the two of them. "It's a Mandalorian death game."

Raidre sighed. "You guys don't half ass anything, do you?"

"Mando'ade?" Torian asked. "No, we don't."

Gault's sigh was laced with exasperation, hands on his hips as he looked around is if hoping to spot a solution. "Well, it's bloody inconvenient if you ask me."

Raidre snickered, but said nothing else, so Torian went to explain.

"There are four parts: alii'jaate, personal honors; Yai'me'suum; the homeworld; the Strebesii; who defends a legacy; and the Naast; who destroys it."

It was instantaneous, she went from giggling with Gault to being fully attentive to him. Torian did his best not to be affected by it, but his gut did that twisting thing it did whenever she paid him any close attention. He was just grateful that his cheeks had not decided to change their color yet. Focus on the task at hand!

"He will place honors, prized possessions," he began. "around a battle field. You will try to take them. If you take all of them, then you must take his home."

She sighed. "This is a lot of trouble for a duel."

Torian tried not to let that one hurt, so she did not get everything about _Mando'ade_(8) culture. He'd have to explain it to her when he had more time. Instead, he tried to focus on what she would find useful.

"It's a war game. Mandalorian Tradition. And it gets us close to him." Her shoulders did this slight dip to the right side, a 'tell' he had noticed she had when she had been mollified. "I'll scout for Jicoln's honors while you go to face him. Then while you run the game, I'll find his home. Call me when you've made your challenge."

He turned to walk away.

"_Jate'kara(_9_)_, Torian."

He almost stopped at her words, whatever disappointment he might have felt at her initial reaction was erased. He never looked back and kept moving forward.

1 According to mandoa. organisation _**mando**_ is Mandalorian while_**'ad**_ means child, i.e. child of Mandalore of Mandalorians

2 According to _**dalyc**_ typically means female, it is used as an adjective in this instance, as in feminine.

3 According to _**di'kut**_ is Mando'a for idiot, useless, waste of space. In this instance, Torian means useless.

4 According to _**buy'ce **_literally means helmet.

5 According to ibidem to note 2.

6 According to _**kandosii'la **_can mean either amazing or stunning.

7 According to _**Meh gar kyarayc, shuk bah ni**_ this is a very popular phrase of Bobba Fett's translated into Mando'a, widely known and its meaning is one to force the one it's being spoken to take a rest.

8 Children of Mandalore.

9 According to _**jate **_is the word for good, while _**kara**_ can mean destiny or luck, together they can mean simply (which is how it is used in this narrative) or as good stars or good course to steer by.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_**Okay guys, I will do my best, but in this one I am going to have to switch between perspectives because otherwise the story may be a bit incomplete and I didn't want to just jump ahead to when they go into Jicoln's 'base'. Do tell me if it ever gets confusing, please let me know so I can review it and rework it until it's clear and coherent! **____** Cheers and enjoy, as always.**_

_**Edit (March 16**__**th**__**, 2013), all clean!**_

Forward onto glory he raced, he felt like never before. As if the assistance of Raidre would allow him to succeed in ventures he had always failed at in the past. He knew his feelings were just running away, getting the best of him. And still, his heart raced and his blood sung within his veins. Hope was a fleeting emotion, one that could as easily condemn you as save you. In Torian's brief life it had done nothing but condemn him. Now it felt as if the winds of his destiny had changed their course. He tried to shove it aside, but for once, his heart did not obey his commands. It shouted for him to listen, and so he ran and allowed himself to feel for a fleeting moment.

She made him feel a lot. He had had his adventures with women, he may not have been respected by Mandalorian women because of his lineage, but they were not the only women in the galaxy. In all fairness, it had mostly been nothing serious, brief entanglements that ended as soon as it was time to move on, which, with the_ Mando'ade_(1), was often enough. He had only once been in a serious relationship and it had nearly ended his life. She had been the only Mando woman who had ever given him the time of day, a friend from his childhood, it had been good for a time, but the distance destroyed them… And then she tried to destroy him. He had stayed away from anything serious from that point on, too risky if you were not being serious and he had found no one to be serious about.

But Raidre, she made him want to be serious about it. _Mando'ade_(2) men were taught that their highest duty was to be good fathers. Toriand had fashioned himself as a paragon of _Mando'ade_(3) culture, so he had always hoped in secret that could fulfill that very duty. Most days he doubted he would live long enough to achieve it. She made him want to live long enough for it, and to maybe even grow old. Most men fought so they could go home to their family, to their wives, Torian fought to prove that his name alone was not reason enough to condemn him. That often left him exhausted or injured, but no one had cause to question his resolve or dedication to his fellow _Mando'ade(_4_). _She revived the instinct of survival within him, it hit him hard enough to make his breathing shallow, short. It even hurt a little. The sun peaked through the clouds as Torian moved, to him it appeared, in slow motion. He was like a Nexu, running through the woods, one with the trees and grass around him, part of the ecosystem.

She seemed completely different from any woman he had ever met before. Were it just that, he would have distanced himself from her as much as possible, this much chemistry could be… Volatile. However, she also acted completely different from any woman he had ever met before. Pragmatic, yes, cold and calculating? Absolutely. But she had honor, she also had the potential to be far greater than he could imagine, he knew this down to his bones. It made him feel small and helpless around her. She, however, did not rub his face in it, in fact, she seemed unaware of it, as if she did not realise her own potential. Humble. He was in danger and he knew it, and he had only spent a few short hours with her. He shook from within, was he becoming like those soft people of Coruscant? Brittle of the mind because of a far too affected heart? The rakghouls might disagree, and even so, Torian worried.

His body was doing all the work for him, going through the wilderness of Taris if he had been born to it. He had to find those trophies and he knew he had little time to accomplish it in. Raidre did not strike him as a patient hunter, a pity. In all fairness, the faster this sordid business was over, the better for his name and his mind. He came across a clearing, and there it was, laid out in the open. Oh, so this was not meant to be hard? His mind paused as his instincts told him this too was a trap. He scouted the area, no bombs or booby traps that he could find, which meant that it would be a sniper attack if anything at all. He walked out in the open, a tempting target as ever. He stayed there, feeling naked and anxious for a good couple of minutes, but nothing. He sighed and transmitted the coordinates of the first trophy to Raidre.

He left without a second thought, no time to waste, she could handle any under handedness Jicoln might throw at her. She had handled herself expertly with the rakghouls, so she had his faith.

Raidre moved along the tree line of the area Torian had sent her to. Gault looked around with his sniper rifle scope.

"It looks clear."

Raidre cocked a brow. "Looks? Have you gotten tired of me already, Gault?"

Gault frowned. "I'd be lying if I said your new friend didn't annoy me, but no. The tree line covers too many good spots to snipe from and it would take a good hour or so to really scout them all out, maybe more. I don't think you have the patience for that."

Raidre sighed. "Right."

She advanced to some sort of machinery that lay in the middle, but nothing of interest aside for it. Raidre looked around, had Torian messed it up? She pulled out her holo and called up Torian.

"I'm at the coordinates. No sign of Jicoln, just some sort of marker."

"Not good."

That was all he said, and he never got to say more about how she would likely have had to announce her challenge to Jicoln because the _shabuir(_5_)_ took a shot at her. She never saw the bolt, it came out of nowhere and it spun her as she landed on her face. Not a glorified moment at all. She growled as she grabbed for her side. Gault ran up to her.

"Holy-hey… hey, if you want me to steal your ship and run, just lie still and don't move…"

It hurt to, but Raidre looked up at Gault and frowned at him. "Not dead yet, Gault."

Raidre got up and shook her head, Gault just shrugged, they both jumped and pressed themselves against the machinery as more shots were aimed their way. Raidre's holo rang.

"You okay? What happ-"

Torian was abruptly cut off by Jicoln. "Challenge accepted."

Raidre glared at him. "That was a cheap shot, Jicoln."

But the older man was gone already, instead Torian was calling back. Raidre picked up again.

"Transmission cut out. Transmitting coordinates, should be all the traitor's honors. Contact you when I find his bolt hole. Torian out."

And just like that, he was gone. She put her hollow away, Gault just grinned at her.

"What?!"

He laughed out loud at that. "It really embarrasses you that you like him, doesn't it?"

She almost punched him out, right there and then, but then she would have had to carry him and by the look of those coordinates, they had a lot of ground to cover. She sighed and looked to the sky.

"Remind me why I let you live?"

Gault never missed a beat. "Because I make life a whole lot more interesting, not to mention that I have lots of ways to have credits pour in."

She glared at him. "You know, credits aren't everything…"

Gault gave her a big smile. "That's what Mako and now Torian are for."

Raidre stared at him hard, attempting to kill him with her eyes, but that never worked. "Come on, let's move."

"Yes, Missus Cadera."

She smacked him, hard. He cried out, and she smacked him again for flinching.

Every time she took an honor, the traitor took a shot at her, were she alone, that would have worked well, weaken the enemy considerably before they reach the final part of the game, and then they would be too weak to offer much of a resistance. If Torian did not find the traitor so despicable, he might have commended him on the tactic. Finding the traitor's honors had been child's play compared to his bolthole. Or perhaps a better way of putting it was to admit that Jicoln was being over-confident, even cocky. His tracks were obvious compared to the care he took regularly in making his path invisible. Torian looked at the signs and followed a clear path. Through the trees and wilderness and exited into a clearing where a wrecked ship lay in ruins. The name along it was still legible, the Endar Spire. This ship was a moment in history and it was being used as the traitor's base of operations. Torian reminded himself to breathe, this was not the time to let his anger get the better of him.

He went in, and found the place was deserted. Blaster rifle out and ready, he checked each and every room. He found some old droids, but they were not currently operational, which was good. Torian began laying down charges and traps of all varieties, let the traitor pick his way out of this world into the _manda(_6_)_. The place was in disarray, water covered most of the floor and wires lay exposed. This was not a home, or at least not one Torian could contemplate living in for any extended period of time. Once the main room was set up to his satisfaction, Torian moved onto other rooms, and that is how he came across it, the traitor's personal quarters. He would have set fire to all of it if he had sense, but a holo caused him to pause. It felt as if a knife had been shoved between his ribs, its edge playing with the muscles of his heart as he looked at that image of his mother, it choked the breathe out of him.

Kalia had been a very beautiful woman, many of the older warriors had told Torian so, they said he had all his good looks from her, not that it mattered. He would have rather been born hideous if it meant that she could have lived longer. He did not remember well, except her voice, she sang the most wonderful songs about wars long ago fought. She had died in a duel over _his_ honor. Even after the traitor fell from grace, she had gone on loving him, like most women born and raised as _Mando'ade_(7), she did not take any jibes at her or her loved ones' honor well. She died before he was big enough to fight for her, that day was one of his earliest memories, and that image of her brought it to the fore front of his mind in all its sharp, agonizing contrasts. He had never hated his father more than he did at this moment. His fist was forming, relaxing and forming again, over and over.

Raidre found him like this, the ring of the holo pulled him out of his jagged edged memories, and he answered it with slow and sluggish movements.

"Found the traitor's bolt-hole." Torian began automatically. "Wreckage. Crashed ship. The Endar Spire."

She smiled, but at the moment he was not in the mood to appreciate it.

"Good job, Torian. I'll let you know as soon as I have Jicoln on the run."

Torian nodded, feeling more tired than he ever remembered. "Keep the pressure on, I'll start laying a trap. I'll call when everything's in position."

She was gone, and he felt bereft. Torian took refuge in his anger. He would not let this weakness take hold of him. This would stop now. He looked at that hollo once more and went back to laying out his traps in the various areas. The traitor would die, the blood debt was an old one and it had a lot of interest coming with it. Jicoln had better be ready for it, because Torian would make sure he would feel as hopeless as he had all his life before he let him go. He hoped that the traitor would be _dar'manda(_8_)_, because the idea that he might join his mother's essence in the _manda(_9_)_ was more offensive than anything he could have imagined.

Every time Raidre took a trophy, she was greeted by blaster shots, she was not a fan. By the third time this had occurred she was livid and growling about it. That Gault found all of this all too amusing was not helping her mood any either. She glared at the Devarionian, with half a mind to send him back and go on the rest of the way by herself. When he made another crack about Torian and her, she sent him back to get Mako. Ah, how thankful she was for speeders! Mako appeared quickly and they had lost no time at all, but by the fourth location, no more shots greeted her. That was worrisome, she pulled out her holo and rung Torian.

"Torian, that trap ready?"

He frowned, that was not a good sign.

"No, and the traitor's on his way back."

It was Raidre's turn to frown. "Jicoln's still got one cache left, you think he's onto us?"

Torian shook his head. "He's changing strategy. You're winning: he's coming to fortify his stronghold. Transmitting location, I'll do what I can. Hurry."

The holo ended there, Raidre's heart was in her throat. Okay, so maybe Gault was right, and she was absolutely embarrassed by how much she was turning out to like this young _Mando'ad_(10), but now she was worried. She had seen firsthand that Torian was a capable warrior, but Jicoln did not fight fair. Mako also looked worried.

"Come on, we better hurry."

Raidre nodded. "Right."

The girls moved out, or more like Raidre ran for it and Mako did her best to keep up. To say that Raidre understood what was happening between her and Torian would have been a lie. She had been to many places, seen plenty of faces, but never once had she been thus affected. It was like an electrical current played along her spine as she stared at him, his eyes were so blue, so full of sorrow and honor. His scars were like the tears Torian could never cry, reaching for a jawline that could have made so many envious. He was really too good-looking, it made things… difficult.

What was she thinking?! I mean, how OLD was this kid anyway?! Her mind raced, he had never admitted to being eighteen, but he really did not look older than that. Maybe she should just put herself out of this misery and tell Mako to pursue him, which would settle things nicely. She sighed internally, Mako would never go for it, Mako was a 'bro', and she would just come up with some excuse or pretense why she could not do that for her. Mako knew her too well to be fooled. They ran through the woods, not paying attention to their stealth or making their path difficult to follow, they had no time to waste. Raidre was sure Torian would survive long enough for them to get there, but she had no idea in what state Jicoln might leave him. Torian was all too eager to kill Jicoln with his bare hands.

Raidre could relate, she had once been in his very shoes, a couple of years ago she had found her parents murderer, and she was not proud to relate what she had done to him before she ended his life. She would do better by Torian.

He was not frantic, no one could have ever made him admit to that at the very least. He was laying more traps than he could ever need to, but still it did not seem enough. He double back again to the rooms in the back of the ship. Yes, even this area was adequately set up with traps, honestly, Torian had no more left. Kalia's picture smiled at him hauntingly, the need to exstinguish his wrath was thick and that is how Jicoln found him. Torian looked into the face of the idol of his ire, no questions came to mind, and he just reacted. The traitor had a blaster, so Torian knocked it out of his hands with his electro-staff, he tried to grab Torian, so he let the electrical currents come to life and allowed the traitor embrace the head of his staff.

Jicoln cried out and backed away, Torian pursued. It was a ruse. Torian grappled with a man who had almost a foot on him and likely close to 75 pounds on him as well, and most of that was muscle. Jicoln grabbed his gun and let loose a volley of shots, but the rifle was not suited for close range, Torian escaped. Torian hid behind one of the many ancient crates that littered the area, breathing hard.

"Why are you here?"

Torian snorted, like he would dignify that with a response?

Jicoln kept turning round and round, looking for a foe he could not see. Torian moved in, getting closer slowly.

"Go home, boy. Bury yourself in your woman, while you can, there are better honors than killing and old exile."

Pure hot rage seared Torian's brain. He jumped out of cover and jumped the traitor. Bury himself in _his_ woman? The traitor was the very reason he was denied everything he had been taught to covet and honor! The traitor was the reason he was so close to the person he wanted most but said and did nothing about it! Jicoln used Torian's blaster rifle to block the electro-staff's strike, some of the traps set up earlier exploded, sending the two men sprawling, weapons forgotten and thrown aside by the force of the blast. A couple of other blasts followed the first, exploding due to proximity from the initial blast, they were thrown at opposite ends of the room. An electronet covered Jicoln as he struggled, heating his munitions. Torian groaned and pulled himself up on all fours, he looked around and spotted Jicoln. Thought was no longer being processed by Torian's mind, only actions, he pulled out a knife and went to the traitor who was only just starting to shake off the electronet and get himself up. Torian jumped him as he was attempting to stand, they grappled, the traitor's size and weight gave him an advantage, but Torian was very good with virbroblades.

The traitor groaned as Torian sunk his blade between his fifth and sixth ribbed, aimed upwards, he missed the heart, but punctured a lung. The heated munitions cache on Jicoln reached their breaking point, plasma exploded all over the place, Jicoln threw Torian aside and rolled away, Torian spotted his electro-staff, so he rolled away to pick it up. They stood as one, Jicoln with the blaster riffle and Torian with his electro-staff. The two eyed each other, but still.

"Go home, boy."

Torian growled and charged. Jicoln shot him in the stomach seven times. It did not matter how much he had trained, or how much pain he could take. It made no difference that he was one of the best at what he did. Seven blaster bolts to the gut were still seven blaster bolts to the gut. Torian sunk to his knees, and Jicoln watched as his face went from rage to surprise and then slackened.

Jicoln own face was expressing disgust. This hurt him more than anything else had, this boy who looked so much like how he imagined his own son would have looked like if he had been permitted to grow up. He dreamed of it, and he often woke, shaking and covered in sweat. To watch this boy sink to his knees hurt him almost as much as it had hurt him to run from Artus all those years ago, abandoning his wife and child to their cruel fates. He watched it nonetheless, this was his punishment, rightly deserved or so Artus would have him believe. What this, all of this was, was a total waste of a perfectly good warrior. A shameful waste of a well raised and trained Mandalorian, and if Jicoln had anything to say about it, Artus would pay for every one of his _vodu(_11_)_ that Jicoln had been forced to kill over the years_. _Jicoln watched the boy until he was certain he lost consciousness and then limped out of the Endar Spire, secretly hoping that the girl would make it in time.

1 Children of Mandalore of Mandolirans (plural).

2 IBIDEM to note #1.

3 IBIDEM to note #1.

4 IBIDEM to note #1.

5 According to Mandoa organization online _**shabuir**_ is meant as an extreme insult which is stronger than jerk.

6 According the little cultural information I could dig up, the _**manda**_ is as close to an afterlife as the Mandalorians allow themselves to believe in. Religion and the Mando'ade have a deep history because at one time they used to idolize gods of war, which evolved into a worship of war itself. The path of religious zeal was abandoned however, and now they have a loose concept of the _**manda**_ being a collection of the essence of all the deceased Mando'ade. It is best to see the _**manda**_ as a kind of force that holds all the departed Mando'ade along with what it meant to be a warrior to them while they were alive.

7 IBIDEM to note #1.

8 _**Dar'manda**_ is a state in which a Mando'ad has no knowledge of his heritage or has turned their back on it. As far as the Mando'ade are concerned, to be _**dar'manda**_ is to be without one's soul, it is a fate worse than all and any painful death.

9 IBIDEM to note #5.

10 IBIDEM to note #1 but singular.

11 _**Vod**_ often means brother or sister, but it can also mean comrade or mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_**:3 I love comments and reviews, they are like fuel to me. So It's late, I just posted chapter 6, but I don't feel right making you guys wait around with that kind of a cliff hanger… Not that it really is that bad because we all know Torian lives on, but yea, I had enough juice to shoot this shorty out for all you lovely folk anyway, enjoy my insomnia! Cheers and enjoy!**_

_**Edited on March 16**__**th**__**, 2013. All clean and set up! YAY!**_

The place was in ruins, wires lay snapped and buzzing with electrical current sent out in sparks by the humidity of the area. Aside for that, silence reigned, which was not good. Mako gave her a look that told her that the slicer thought the same. Blasters drawn and ready, the ladies advanced cautiously, until they saw a prone form by itself.

"Oh no."

"Torian!"

They ran after Mako's shout. He was on his back with a lot of holes, some of them bled, some of them did not. His electro-staff lay next to him, forgotten. His eyes kept trying to roll back into his skull as he tried to sit up and look at them. Was he crazy? Raidre looked at Mako, the girl did not need to be asked, she prepped her med-kits, Raidre looked back to a mostly dead Torian, and she hated what she had to do next.

"Torian, where's Jicoln?"

Torian gave up trying to sit up, which was all the better, he was bleeding profusely from the gut from all his efforts, an arm lay extended towards the two women, it broke Raidre's heart, but she had to know if the area was secure.

"Got cocky. He's tricky."

She wanted to yell at him, why had he not hid and waited, they worked well as a team, this issue would have been settled if he had waited for her. But how could he wait? She was not insensitive to his position, she could never fully appreciate it or understand his feelings, but she could relate. When she had found the scum who had murdered her parents, she had not waited either, she had gone in and did the deed before her mind had even had the chance to process the whole ordeal. Torian Leaned on his side and managed to roll so he could at least look at them, his eyes wore heavy lids, and blood ran down plasma burns, one eye was swelling fast, half closed.

"Electronet put him down, but-used it to cook off his munitions cache."

Torian looked up to Raidre, pleading with his eyes.

"He's running. Don't let the trail grow cold."

She wanted to slap him, it took a lot of will power to restraint herself, but in the end, with all his injuries she doubted he would have felt it anyway.

"Better the trail goes cold than you."

"I'll be fine… ", he coughed. "Just get him!"

She gave him a glacial stare, yea… right. He frowned up at her, as if she was not understanding something basic.

"He's hurt, bleeding, running. Deep tracks, bloody mud, straight lines… even you could follow."

Oh, that was it!

"We are finishing this together, Torian." She hissed through gritted teeth. "It's not up for discussion."

"So close…"

He fell back and Raidre rolled her eyes. Mako and Raidre knelt by Torian's prone form and went to work. It was a blessing the _Mando'ad_(1) was out, it would make their task that much easier, they had to cut out any cauterized flesh before they could inject the kolto, otherwise they risked things healing closed, and then he might be missing something essential like blood flow in his enteric aorta. Mako handed Raidre the vibro-scapel, Mako was good, but she got squeamish with this kind of stuff.

"Hold him down."

Mako reached out and clamped down on Torian's prone form. "Yes, boss."

Raidre quickly glanced at the holes, cutting away at his cloths and opening the puckering wounds.

"Well, well, well, lucky guy."

Only one area needed to be cut away, and it was not anything near as sensitive as his aorta. She was quick, it woke him and he cried out, eyes open, Raidre wasted no time, she injected him with all the kolto they had on them. For a time he just shook and twitched as the kolto raced through his body and accelerated his healing far beyond what should have been possible. For a time, the ladies watched him.

"We need to make camp for tonight, he won't be up for a while."

Raidre nodded to Mako, of course, she was right, but they could no't stay here.

"Wait here, I'll find us a spot.

Wood cracked and a hot light flickered in his face. Torian's eyes were heavy, it was difficult to open them, but her forced through the drugs in his system and pushed himself into a sitting position. Raidre sat across from him, prodding the fire, fanning its flames, keeping it alive to warm them all, Mako lay nearby, fast asleep. Torian looked at her, jaws set tight, body coiled with anger.

"How long?"

Raidre looked up, those eyes were far colder than he had ever remembered, he did not much care that she was angry. She let _him_ get away.

"Three Galactic Standard hours."

"_Rangir(_2_)!_"

Raidre sat silent, but her eyes dropped a couple degrees.

"The kolto's treated most of the major damage."

"Should have left me. You've given the traitor too much time."

"You're welcome, by the way."

He seemed to remember himself and winced. "Sorry. Thanks."

He sat in silence and stared at the flames. Raidre said nothing, but got up and picked something up. She handed him a plate with some freshly cooked meat, greasy and seasoned with crushed peppers.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him. "We leave at first light, so eat up."

It smelled good, might not have been made with heketles, but it would do. He took a chunk and chewed on it, the bits of hard ground pepper gave the whole things pleasant flavor, almost spicy, but not quite, not unless you bit on the pepper corns, which he did. She watched him eat his first three bites and then moved closer to cover his bare shoulders with another cover, Torian bristled.

"I'm not a kid!"

She almost smiled at him, but ignored his annoyance and covered him again. "No, but you're probably a terrible patient, now shut up and stay warm, otherwise you'll sit out the hunt tomorrow."

That silenced any further protests from him. Torian ate in sullen silence, feeling more silly than angry. In the end it was the shame eating at him, and he was just taking it out on her. Once the food was consumed, he sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up from her datapad and looked at him. She shrugged. "Don't worry about it, just try to remember your survival instincts from now on, okay?"

Torian frowned, but nodded. "Get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

Raidre laughed, a warm rolling laugh. Torian looked up and watched the mirth transform her face, it took years off of her. She wiped her eyes as she sighed.

"Yep, terrible patient."

Torian frowned. "But-"

"Go to bed!"

He frowned at her some more, they stared at each other, trying, in vain, to convince each other of the validity of each of their individual points of view, but in silence. She stared back, unaffected by his glare, not fazed by his attempt to intimidate her. He in turn grew to respect her more for it. Still he stared as a realisation dawned on him, he did not want to part with her. When all would be said and done tomorrow morning, he wanted to continue his journey with her. Would she want him though? Her eyes softened all at once, so much intrinsic sincerity.

"Please, Torian? Get some rest? For me?"

He winced and groaned all at once. He lay back and covered himself with the covers she had laid on him. He noted that his armor lay next to him, his chest plate serving as his pillow. Nothing else was said between them. Torian was too angry to trust himself to be polite. His anger was misdirected, he knew it, and so he saved it for the traitor tomorrow. Raidre was quiet for a time, Torian was dozing off when she began to hum an old tune he knew all too well. He fell asleep to her gentle voice singing the _Gra'tua Cuun(_3_)_.

1 Child of Mandalore or of Mandalorians.

2 _**Rangir**_ literally means: "To hell with it!"

3 _**Gra'tua Cuun**_ literally means 'Our Revenge'. The Mando'a lyrics are as follows:

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung!_

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi'la solus cet o'r prudii an._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi'la solus cet o'r._

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi'la trattok'o._

_Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_

_Motir ca'tra nau tracinya._ _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Taung!_

_Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

The Basic translation is as follows:

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still. Taung!

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
Every last traitorous soul shall kneel in our shadow.

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
Every last traitorous soul shall kneel.

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
Every last traitorous soul shall fall.

Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers All!

Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
Our vengeance burns brighter still. Taung!

And glory, eternal glory, We shall bear its weight together.  
Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers All.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_**Sorry this one took so long to get out, I worked a LOT this last weekend and since overnight work, it means I am not conscious for much of the day. But I am off today so I plan to get chapters 8 and 9 out for you today! (March 6**__**th**__**) Yay! Did you know that you can find the Mandalorian chants on YouTube and listen to them with full orchestral music? I didn't until after I published chapter 7. I thought it was my Mando'ad duty to share this knowledge with you lovely folk! If you want to look them up you can find the Dha Werda Verda, Das Gra'tua Cuun, Vode An and the Ka'rta Tor. Go check them out if the fancy strikes you, I know I did and was pleasantly surprised… I have half a mind to make one of these treasures my ring tone, one guess as to which one it would be! :P As always, let me know what you think if the inkling strikes you, otherwise, cheers and enjoy!**_

_**Edit on March 16**__**th**__**, 2013. All clean and awesome now**__**!**_

Torian woke to the sounds of birds singing to each other and the smell of food. Yesterday's meal had been good, Torian had never had freshly crushed peppercorns before and he learned to love it after the third bite, but today's meal smelled of heketles and that was the smell of home. When he opened his eyes, he felt disorientated, his half-conscious mind was conjuring long forgotten images of a half underground home on a planet called Geonosis. His mind was confused, he was not five years old and his mother was long gone. He sat up slowly, his muscles soar from yesterday's strain, and that was unusual. Raidre spiced the morning kill with the Mandalorian spice.

"It's the kolto, so don't look so perplexed."

Her words had the opposite effect, which drew a smile from her. She finished spicing the food and put the lid back on the small skillet. That's when Torian noticed that they were a member short.

"Where's Mako?"

"Sent her home, she won't be good for the next part of the hunt. " Raidre glanced at Torian before sitting next to him. "That and I thought you might appreciate the privacy."

Torian could not look at her just then. "Thanks."

"So, yea. You're soar because of the kolto, accelerated healing hurts."

Ah, that did make sense. Torian was not looking forward to getting an idea of just how badly his mid-section was feeling.

They sat in silence, Raidre sat next to him, but she gave him his space, an eye on the food. Torian watched her with his peripheral vision, realizing she was out of her armor. He was shocked to see how normal she was underneath all the armor plating and missiles. She was actually half his size, barely above 5'9" and could not have weighed more than 160 lbs, and that was all muscles. She was guant in a typical warrior fashion, she was a woman so she had a bit of padding where it counted, but her arms were all skin and muscle and bone, so were her legs. She was curvy because of genetics, not because of her eating habits. He thanked his luck, he liked his women to have a bit of curve and she had just enough. It showed in the way her cloths hung on her, or at least her shirt did. Those pants were far too distracting, so tight that they outlined every curve, did she even wear underwear underneath that thing? Torian did not consider himself a particularly dirty-minded individual, but he could not help noticing that the only place she seemed to have acquired fat was her chest, heaving bosom did not cover it. It was one of those things that once you knew about it, it was hard not to think about it. Torian cleared his throat.

"Appreciate that."

Raidre nodded. "I figured you would. I know your Clan's honor means a lot, you don't need an audience."

Raidre got up and checked the food, the smell drew a gurgle from his stomach and sigh from his lips. Of course, she never missed a thing.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated."

Torian blushed but took the plate she handed him. "Thanks."

He even managed not to stare at her ass, was she aware of how she affected him? Did she do it on purpose? She sat back down and they ate, the heketles burned his sinuses in a familiar way, he groaned with satisfaction. Raidre laughed.

"_Gar guur'skraan_?(1)"

Torian blushed profusely and Raidre just nudged his shoulder. "Hey! Ease up, I'd be just like you if I were stuck eating ration packs for a couple of weeks. Not judging, just pleased, ok?"

He said nothing, nodded and then concentrated on his food. Raidre ate very little, which worried him a bit, she let him have three quarters of their meal and it was not all that much to start with. He was about to bring it up when she handed him the canteen, and Torian was distracted by his sudden need to ingest an entire ocean. Raidre watched him drink, legs stretched out in front of her, leaning back on her straight arms, elbows locked.

"Torian?"

He looked up after he finished the canteen. "Yes."

"No heroics today, okay? Remember your survival instincts."

Torian frowned. "I never meant to be a burden."

In hindsight, her reaction was hilarious. She choked on something, since she was not eating or drinking that left nothing but her saliva, which made her cough and sputter. She instantly pulled her legs in and brought her arms to her chest to try and dislodge what was blocking her airways. Torian moved in to try and help, perform the Heimlich if he had to and then she just punched him on his shoulder hard. She glared at him.

"You KNOW that's not how I meant it, jerk!"

Torian was taken aback. He had no idea how to gauge her, except that a part of him that never had a chance to express itself was begging for the opportunity now. She looked so distraught and conflicted, he could not help himself.

"Aw, aren't you so _copikla(_2)."

The silence was glacial, he knew he was going to get it, but the look on her face right then was totally worth it. As predicted, she erupted. She jumped on him and tried to punch him, Torian laughed and caught her.

Raidre was _pissed_. Cute? He thought she was CUTE?! She would show him cute alright. But then he laughed. He had such a good laugh, deep, rich and unassuming. He really had no idea just how handsome and charming he was, did he? Her mind kept using the word 'hawt', but that was childish and inaccurate. But when he laughed, she realised he was teasing her. Wow, she did not think he knew how to do that, he was so serious and solemn all the time. The devil tickled her thoughts as she gave him a head-butt, two could play that game.

The Keldabe kiss(3) hurt a little, she got him on the chin, he even tasted a bit of blood, but it was making the desire to kiss her difficult to resist, and then she did something he had no reason to expect. She just let her body fall on his, a better word would have been to mold to his. She may have been muscle, but she was still far softer than him, and curved in all the right places. His mind went for a vacation for a minute as his senses were overloaded with stimuli he had not been privy to in a long time. He lost his hold on her hands and one of them weaved its way into his hair, she pulled until his head leaned back exposing his neck. He groaned out of satisfaction, his hands now on the ground, eyes closed.

Raidre watched it all, her eyes greedy, he was far too good-looking for her own good. She leaned in, letting her breasts push against his chest, her whole body lean into him and he sighed again. She grazed her teeth against the cartilage of his ear and let her breath tickle the soft flesh around his ear. He shuddered and she was almost ready to strip him down right there and then and have her way with him, but that would not have been right, not to mention they had a job to do. But she would make her point.

"Am I still cute, Torian?"

Her voice was all velvet, she let him hear just how turned on she was by him. He shuddered again, eyes opening all slow and sluggish. It really was not fair to take advantage of him like this, Raidre felt a pang of guilt.

"No." He said, turning his face to meet her gaze, all full of intense focus, and their noses brushing. "You're not cute at all."

His body told her what he really thought and now her own brain wanted to go for a vacation. Raidre got up and looked away before Torian could see her blush, leaving him feeling cold and bereft and awfully confused. She ran the last of their water over the fire and stomped it out, doing her best to do anything but think of how much she wanted him naked. She had their camp up and ready to go in record time, the whole time never looking at Torian, not until he was fully geared up and ready to go. She still felt feverish, but she had let him drink the last of their water. Once everything was packed and ready, they moved in silence. The tension was heavy between them but Raidre was committed not to mention her attraction to him again in any way.

He was young, he was obviously haunted by the aftermath of his father's actions and who knows what kind of scars that had left on his psyche? Raidre felt ashamed to have teased him the way she had, he had been out here for well over a month, it was not fair of her to push herself on him like she had, and any male would have reacted under those conditions. She followed his tracking skills because her mind was too busy tormenting her to focus for the time being. She would _have_ to get Mako to date him now, and then she would go around Nar Shadaa and get it out of her own system and never have to worry about it again. With her mind made up and now collected she could now go back to business as usual.

Torian was embarrassed, his damn body had betrayed him again, but damn it! Those fierfrek(4) pants were going to be the end of him. And yes, her chest plates were accurate representation, in fact, he wondered how she even squeezed into them? Focus, focus! He kept his mind on the tracks as much as he could, but after that it was hard to think of anything else. She had left him on the ground, his pants feeling two sizes too tight and had not said a word to him since, and that bothered him, had he disappointed her somehow? Torian groaned silently to himself, women could be so difficult to decipher. He promised himself he would work it out after the traitor was taken care of, but for now, business came first. But this silence, it weighed on him and reminded him just how much the chemistry between them was volatile, like plasma heated to super high temperatures, if left alone it would burn them both.

"The traitor sacrificed his stockpile to escape. He'll be scavenging now." He looked at her as he stood up from the tracks they had been following for a while. "Most likely, he'll steal from nearby outposts."

Raidre frowned. "This is a battle field, who knows how many outposts have been thrown up and torn down around here?"

Torian shrugged. "We'll make do. We should update our tactical maps at an Imperial outpost. Then search for signs of the traitor at any outposts nearby."

Raidre nodded. "Yes, of course."

They moved quickly and did just that, as Torian was going through the maps at the outpost, Raidre spotted some blood on the ground. Not unusual on Taris with its rakghoul problems, but it happened to be right next to a pile of ammunition shells, the case open with some missing. Torian looked at her as she checked it out.

"Someone ransacked the stores here. Found a trail leading off. This way."

Raidre nodded and followed, she was starting to realize that this guy had an eye for tracking.

"You're really good at this."

A smile touched his lips. "Call me a natural. "

Raidre smiled back. "Sure, you're a natural."

That seemed to affect him, had no one ever played along with him? They followed the trail for some time, it broke off and started it up again at awkward intervals, but it lead clearly to the next out post nearby. Once there, Raidre found that their tent crates were short a few numbers, once again, blood could be found where the crate used to be. Torian only glanced at it once, it all fit together.

"It's heading this way."

Raidre looked up and followed him, a question nagging at her, but she knew if she asked it, it would make it hard to go against her previous decision. Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction however did bring it back.

"What was life like, growing up for you."

The question seemed to catch him off guard. "Why would that interest you?"

Raidre shrugged, their eyes on the ground looking for more clues and not at each other. "I like to know those I work with, get a better idea of their perspective, and yours is unique."

Torian shrugged. "Not sure it's useful."

"Try me."

Torian looked at her, his expression was a searching one. He wanted to know why she was curious, that much was clear.

"Growing up as an _arue'tal_(5) means you get your needs met and not much else."

"But I thought education is important in Mandalorian culture."

He did that weird little frown again, was that his surprised expression, he had given her that same look when she had first spoken to him in her limited _Mando'a_(6).

"You know the _Resol'nare_(7)?"

Raidre shrugged a bit abashed by his sudden focus on her, he could be so intense sometimes. "Of it, more like."

Torian shrugged, determined to rectify that as well, she had good base and he would make sure she would get the rest of it once all this was done. She would _not_ be one of the _dar'manda_(8), she deserved better than that. He nodded and they happened on a clearing which showed them a new outpost. They looked around and found that the food stores had been the ones that the traitor had stolen from this time. Raidre checked the floor where the blood was fresher than before while Torian deciphered the tracks.

"Hold…" He said. "He's changed direction."

She followed him again and they went back into the thick woods, but the next outpost was within sight.

"So, they weren't all that nice to you."

It was a statement, not a question. Torian sighed. "If you mean, did I get any birthday cake? No, not really. It made me smarter and harder than all the other kids, so I thank them for it."

Raidre nodded, but she felt sad for him. She did not pity him, he was far above that in her esteem, but she caught herself now wanting to know when his birthday was so she could celebrate it with him, so it would never be missed again. What was happening to her? She never felt like this about men she had wanted before, at least not in a long time, not since she had started Bounty Hunting. Her throat constricted in panic as she realized what was happening here. No, no, no. No fierfrek(9) way. She resolved not to ask any more questions.

They arrived at the next out post, it was missing some of its missile stockpiles. Raidre sighed, this was not going to be an easy fight, Jicoln had amassed a modest but versatile collection of arms to help him, and it reminded Raidre of her own gear. Torian came up behind her all quiet and focused intensity.

"He's relaxing his step, must be getting close to home ground."

They followed the tracks as they lead away from any known outposts on their map and deeper into wilderness.

"My turn."

Raidre looked at him confused. "What now?"

"Why are you here?" he asked. "What's your motivation?"

They walked in silence for some time as she pondered his question, he was right, she had asked him something personal and it was only fair that he got to as well.

"I don't have a short answer."

Torian shrugged. "We've got some time."

Raidre swallowed. "Okay, I had a pretty normal life until eight years ago. I was always good at a bunch of things, but never the best, it killed my self-esteem. But I was also looking for someone. My parents were murdered by a contract killer and I wanted to know who and why. Eight years ago I found my answers, and realised there was something I was better at than anyone else."

"Bounty hunting?"

Raidre nodded. "I kissed my normal and adjusted life good bye and never looked back, and now I think I'm hot poodoo."

She flexed her biceps at him and he laughed that genuine sexy laugh that she was growing attached to at an alarming rate. She blushed and looked away, he sobered up as they walked into a clearing. Torian was all focused and intense again, scanning the area. It did not bode well, it was a small closed off area, with a tent to the far side of it. Torian leaned on his right knee as he got a closer look at the tracks, frowning.

"The trail doubles back on itself…."

Raidre paced as he sat on his hunches, looking around at the tracks in the tall grass.

"Don't rush yourself. "Raidre said in hushed tones. "This isn't a race, yet."

He stood, sniffing the air, focused.

"He's close." Torian looked around and then behind Raidre, eyes grew wide. "Down!"

Torian did not wait for her to react, he just shoved her out of the way and kept an eye from where the sniper had shot from. Jicoln jumped out of his nest and landed before Torian, advancing, closing in.

"You two are good… real good. Even Artus never gave me this much of a run."

Torian was all taught like metal bent to its breaking point. Raidre got up as fast as she could.

"His name is Mandalore."

Torian sounded like he was ready to end Jicoln then and there, Jicoln just frowned at him with condescension.

"I know what he calls himself, boy. I was there."

Raidre could feel the tension rising, almost ready to break in Torian. She put her hand up and in front of him, but not on him, that might just set him off right now.

"Torian, cool it. This isn't the time to lose your head."

The look on Jicoln's face broke, Raidre felt sad for both men. Jicoln was a remarkable warrior to have survived this place for so long, and denied his family, that must have been worse than death. But Torian as well had been denied so much because of his father's actions. The tragedy of it all was not lost on her, but she did not allow it to affect her, the job still needed to be done.

"Torian? No… You can't be?"

Raidre wondered if Jicoln regretted the seven blastor bolts he had shot into Torian's gut, nearly killing him. Jicoln holstered his blaster rifle, he seemed to age a decade, his voice almost frail now.

"Artus swore he'd slaughtered my boy at his mother's breast. He swore it when he left me here."

Torian could not meet his father's eyes filled with pain and disbelief. His jaw just got tighter, his features harder.

"Sometimes, I wish he had."

Jicoln winced at those words. "It's really you… Artus knows how to put the crowning irony on a vendetta."

Raidre bristled at that. "Torian's doing this for himself."

Jicoln just shook his head. "But does he know why?"

Torian pulled his blaster from its holster that question eroding the last of his restraint. "You stripped our Clan of its honor."

Oh yea, he knew why.

"Today, I am taking it back."

The fighting erupted and Raidre had a difficult time finding her footing in it. She felt more like a spectator than a participant. She spent all her time healing Torian and making sure that he could take his Clan's honor back, offering solid support with missiles when the opportunity struck. She was impressed, Torian fought like he had never been injured, did he not feel any of the pain? Raidre had often thought her pain tolerance was high, but she could not have done what Torian did. All in all, it was short, to the point and anti-climactic. Raidre felt disappointed for Torian, but he was far too focused on what needed to be done. Jicoln crouched on the ground, holding a gaping wound and gasping. Raidre held her blaster trailed on him.

"Ah, ah… Just do it."

Raidre hesitated, it did not feel right to be the one doing this, Torian pulled out his own blaster.

"_Liser gar su jorhaa'ir haar joha, dar'manda? Ib'tuur gar dar'buir balyc_(10)."

Jicoln's brain was having a hard time keeping up, it must have been years since he had heard his native tongue, and he had lost a fair amount of blood too.

"_Me'ven? Ner… ner ad? Oyayc?_(11) I have a last request, hunter. I want a moment to speak to my-my son."

Raidre looked at Torian, still tense but receptive. She holstered her blaster and looked back at Jicoln.

"I can spare a few minutes. I'll be watching."

Torian lowered his blaster as Raidre walked away. Before walking away, she heard Jicoln as he stood.

"You've got no business carrying your name like a mark of shame."

The two men stared off and began to talk, but Raidre was too far to hear and she liked it better that way. She could not claim to know Torian well, but she knew he appreciated his privacy. Raidre kept true to her word, she eyed Jicoln, but the man was honoring his word, he really just wanted to share something with his son. Raidre watched Torian's face the whole time. Torian was beyond the point where could be mollified, many years past that point, but he respected his father's wishes and listened. Raidre felt sad for them, were this another world with a different reality, things may have turned out differently for them. Torian beckoned for her to return and she did, catching the end of the story.

"I fought a righteous battle. You'll never get me to admit otherwise."

"I understand."

That caught her off guard. Before Raidre had the opportunity to register any of it Jicoln looked at her.

"Take my head to 'Mandalore' it you're gonna. I'm tired."

Raidre looked at Torian, he was calm now. "It's your call to make."

He never looked at her, his eyes on Jicoln. "I'm sorry."

Torian pulled his blaster out, levelled it on Jicoln. A certain peaceful expression blossomed on Jicoln's face.

"_Gar taldin ni jaonyc, gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la_(12)."

"I'll do our name proud."

Jicoln nodded and Torian shot him. It was a clean shot to the heart, he twisted in the air, but Jicoln was dead before he landed on the ground. Torian looked at his father for a time, then looked up at nothing in particular, taking a deep breath.

"That… wasn't what I expected."

Torian looked at Raidre a moment, then shook his head, as if shaking annoying thoughts from his mind.

"You look shook up: what'd he say to you?"

Torian looked down now, the weight of whichever emotion he was feeling crushing him. "Nothing I didn't already know. Just differently told."

She nodded, feeling awkward.

"I want to be alone."

Raidre nodded and began to move away.

"It's been an honor."

Torian held a hand to his chest as he looked at her. She nodded and did the same, it felt like the appropriate thing to do.

"Likewise."

She left the area and him alone without another word, feeling bereft and sad for Torian. She had not understood all that was said between them, but enough of it to know that today was a very hard day for him. Raidre gathered Jicoln's body in silence, leaving choice piece of armor behind for Torian to choose. She did not know if Torian had any wishes to honor his father's memory, but Raidre was determined to leave him the option. She vacated the premises glancing at Torian one last time, he looked lost, but that was not unexpected, how long had he been waiting and dreaming of today? Now he would have to consolidate the man he had become with the man he wanted to be.

1 This is a full sentence so it is hard to decipher individual words _**Gar**_ is often used as you or you are, _**Guur **_means to like or to be fond of and _**Skraan**_ means food or meal. The whole is a saying used to describe someone who enjoys their food with zeal, since Mandalorians are a warrior culture, food is not always readily available and thus is perhaps more appreciated than by other cultures, especially when you are often eating ration packs, which tend not to be tastey.

2 _**Copikla**_ means cute and adorable, used on babies and animals, never on women, unless you want to lose your head…

3 Mandalorian slang for head butt.

4 _**Fierfrek**_ is the Mando'a equivalent to the English word fuck.

5 Explained before, so I'll keep it short; traitor's blood.

6 How Mandalorians refer to their own language in their native tongue.

7 Six actions, the core of life in Mandalorian culture, will be covered in depth in a later chapter.

8 Explained it before, so I'll keep it short; Manda is the Mandalorian afterlife, of sorts, any word with _**dar**_ before it means without or out of or to be the opposite of it, it's a suffix like that.

9 IBIDEM to note 4.

10 Mando'a is a lot like latin, words mean a couple of things and it's all about context: Can you still speak the language, dar'manda? Today you're also no longer a parent. A Note to keep in mind, the most shameful act that a Mandalorian can do is to divorce their parents which is essentially what Torian does in this part.

11 _**Me'ven**_ is an expression of bewilderment that roughly translates in to; huh? Or what? The rest means: My… my son? Alive? I guess he wasn't sure until this point.

12 Literal translation of this saying is: No one cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_**Okay, I have to admit when I translated what Torian said to Jicoln, I had a moment of "OHHHHH! BURN!" but that was the immature part of my brain. This one may be short because the last one was 8 pages long but also because I may have to go back and replay some of the BH storyline or at least look at it more in depth before I add more content to this story. Either way, you'll know by the end of this week if I am going to have to slow down my upload rate. As always, cheers and enjoy!**_

_**Edit on March 16**__**th**__**, 2013. Cleaned it up and made it better!**_

For a long time, Torian stared at Jicoln's helmet, conflicted in a way he had never thought he would be. Raidre had been kind enough to leave some of his armor lying around before freezing Jicoln and transporting him away. Torian did not regret his action, this was the right thing, his Clan knew it, he knew it and even Jicoln had known it. But he still felt like he had been, yet again, deprived of something essential. Jicoln had been good about it, had kept his telling of his version of events brief, but it was that simple piece of advice he had given him that was like a knife stuck in his throat.

"_Don't let others dictate what you are entitled to. My actions do not mean you can't go for it._"

Was it that obvious that he wanted Raidre but felt like he was not allowed to? He sighed and dug a grave for his father. _Mando'ade_ did not have a general ritual, more often than not there was no time to dispose of the dead properly, you just took a piece of armor and wore it, kept it with you to keep those now gone alive with you. He still dug the grave and put Jilcon's helmet in it, and then he took a glove from the pile or armor Raidre had left him. Once the grave was covered and his task done, Torian sat down and looked at the sky for a while, thinking. There were plenty of things he had denied himself because of his name and how others had treated him. Hunts he had coveted, trophies he had earned but others had taken from him. His pride, his honor, and any chance at love had been poisoned before it began for him. Bitterness was an old friend now to Torian, how would Jicoln's death change that?

It was a serious question and it deserved time to be pondered. He had never felt part of Clan Ordo, more like luggage. How could he ever accept any kindness they might now show him? It was not like he could just forget the years of hardship, the shunning or the whispers. He sighed, there were only a few people who really cared for him without judgment, one was his oldest friend; Corridan and the other was the Champion herself. Heh, it had been forever since any woman had cooked for him, not even Jetritra had cooked for him during their time together. Torian knew his life was about to change for the better, but he also felt as if he were at a cross roads. He knew he would have to decide to either rebuild Clan Cadera or stay with Clan Ordo, and even though he owed Ordo his life, he could not in clear conscience stay. But where would he go? How would he rebuild his Clan when he could not remember anyone who used to be part of it?

Tired and frustrated with his thoughts, he made his way back to camp.

The greeting he received was unlike any he had ever gotten before. People cheered and patted him on the back and shoulder. Jogo was there, waiting for him. Arms crossed on his chest.

"So you finally did it."

Torian nodded, he did not feel triumphant, but he did muster to feel some happiness at the acceptance he was greeted with. "Not without help."

Jogo frowned. "Who?"

"Who else?"

Jogo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The Champion?"

Torian nodded. "The one and only."

"Alright everyone! _Ori'skraan_(1)!"

Fire warmed the area, people sang and danced. Copious amounts of _Ne'tra Gal_(2) was consumed. Torian sat with a cup in hand and a plate on the seat next to him, alone and still not feeling all that well. A young girl, red hair and freckles on her cheeks took his hand and dragged him on the designated space for dancing. Torian had never felt more out of place in his life. She did not seem to notice, she danced in front of him, around him, behind him. Her hands touching him as much as she could. Torian had never received this kind of attention before, and it felt odd. He gave her a smile that never reached his eyes and went back to sit with his half eaten food. He emptied his mostly full cup and still felt off.

Everything was delicious, the traitor, his father was dead, women were eager to share his time and some even made it clear he could bunk with them. Other warriors praised him and tried to get him to tell stories of his glories. Torian felt no glory in what had been today, which was what he meant when he had said to Raidre that he had not expected to feel as he did. And then his mind was consumed by thoughts of her. He still remembered how she felt, her smell, her voice as she sang to him. He was now convinced she had sung it for him, all though the _Gra'tua Cuun_ was not exactly what most folk thought of as a lullaby. She reminded him of everything he held dear, brought back all sorts of fond memories he had buried away because as the years passed it had become too hard to keep them close, made him too bitter.

He was not bitter now as the music played and people danced. He even spotted Jogo making-out with the same red-haired girl who had tried to coax him into a better mood. He had his answer, this celebration felt incomplete to him because the person who was deserving of it was not present. Torian finished his meal, he never let good food go to waste and then went to go drink some more. A holo call pulled him away from the festivities.

"Torian! Is it true?!"

Corridan sounded more worried than happy, which spoke of how well he knew Torian. The older man looked concerned as he eyed Torian. Torian had not spoken much since he had killed Jicoln, he forced himself now.

"Yes."

"Wow."

Corridan had his hands on his hips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking at his boots.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Torian."

"Don't, I wasn't alone."

That took him aback. "Oh yea? Who?"

Torian did not want to talk about Raidre just now, he did not trust himself to be able to keep his growing attraction and fondness not to taint his description of her.

"The Champion helped."

Corridan's eyes grew wide. "Wow, Torian, that's some luck."

Torian shrugged. "We were after the same target, it made sense."

"Is she any good?"

Torian tried not to let that bristle him, Corridan was skeptical by nature, tales became taller with every telling. "Better than they say."

Corridan whistled with appreciation. "She pretty?"

This time he did bristle. "What does it matter?"

Corridan shrugged. "Want to be a father someday."

Torian's stomach went cold. So did he, and he had already decided he wanted Raidre. Torian opted to change the subject. "Like you'd have any trouble."

Corridan laughed. "Yea, okay, but I bet all the girls are all over you now, you were always the better looking one."

Torian shrugged. "It feels odd, Corr."

Corridan smiled in a knowing way. "You'll get used to it, you'll learn to appreciate people for who they are not how they have treated you before. You know you always have a place in my company, right?"

Torian nodded. "Yea, but I want to try something out first, before I commit to anything."

Corridan cocked a brow at him. "Oh yea? Care to share?"

Torian weighed it and then decided there was no harm, Corridan never judged him, he was a true _vod_(3).

"I want to see if the Champion will have me in her company, she likes to collect strays."

"Does she?"

Torian nodded, and Corridan just smiled at his friend. "You better not waste any time than, who knows how much time she'll spend in the sector before moving on."

Torian nodded again. "Yea, she's giving us the traitor's body tomorrow morning, and that's when I'll make my move."

"Good, _jate'kara_(4)."

"_Ori'vor'e_(5)!"

"Holo me after, want to see how it all works out."

"You got it."

Corridan's image disappeared and Torian stared at where it had been for a while. Corridan had a way of making him feel better and now he was focused. He went back to the festivities and instead of sitting with the warriors who had ridiculed him or with the women who had shunned him he sat down and played with the children. Kids were always bright and they had always been fair to him, they did not care who his father was, they cared about the fact that he snuck cakes to them whenever he was around and showed them all sorts of neat tricks. After that, his night was much more enjoyable.

Some of his clan mates had a difficult time waking the next day. Torian helped his clan-mates get everything set up and on the shuttle, even piloted the shuttle up to the way station. They were greeted by the Champion. Torian felt full of energy, he could barely stay still and contain it.

"_Burc'ya_(6). Wasting no time earning new honors, I see. We've been sent to retrieve the traitor from you."

"He's in the cargo bay."

She was so casual about it, her thumb indicating the area behind her, Gault right by her side. Jogo nodded.

"We'll make this quick."

The others left and Gault went to oversee the transaction, which left Torian alone with Raidre, he could not have asked for a better moment. Torian stepped forward, eyes only for the woman he wished he could have danced with last night, if he knew how.

"Need to ask you a favor, Raidre."

She looked him in the eyes, her eyes as intense and serious as it had been that first time they had met. She waited quietly for him to ask his favor.

"I want to come with you."

A glint came to her eyes, a grin spread on her face. "Didn't get enough of me yet?"

For a moment _mirshir_(7) did not even begin to cover his internal reaction. Was she flirting with him? Really?! What to say?

"Guess not."

He heard himself say it, and immediately felt the need to punch something, he remained calm however, and he did not want her to see it. Time to change the subject.

"I mean to serve, join your hunts, earn respect for my Clan."

She cocked her hip to the side, hand on hip, while her other hand rubbed her chin as if deep in thought. Torian knew in the back of his mind that she was teasing him, but he wanted an answer more.

"Give me this honor."

She straightened up, serious again. "I'm flattered, Torian. Welcome abroad."

He sighed. "Thank you."

The others showed up, Jicoln's carbonite frozen remains on repulsors following them.

"We're done." Jogo said. "Coming, Torian."

Torian shook his head. "Nope."

"Tch. You can finally show your face, and now you're running off again. Try to make something of yourself_, arue'tal_(8)."

Torian looked at Raidre. "Ready when you are."

Raidre smiled, Gault called to her from the ship.

"Can we go now? I'd rather put Taris in the past, I miss that shirt."

1 Can mean a number of things all food related; delicacy, a real treat or a blow-out meal i.e. a feast or slang like 'big eats'.

2 Black ale, think Guinness.

3 Literally means brother.

4 Good luck.

5 Thanks a lot! Or Thanks a million!

6 Friend.

7 Brain stunned.

8 Traitor's blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_**You guys are so lucky, I have most of today and tomorrow off and I have LOTS of inspiration! XD As always, enjoy and cheers!**_

_**Edited on March 16**__**th**__**, 2013. Cleaned her up, she's all shiny and new, just like the Mantis D-5!**_

The ship was not large by any means, it barely had enough space for its crew, but it was _yaim'la_(1) and that was so refreshing that it stung deep in his chest. Raidre walked ahead, leading him up a flight of stairs, a droid of some sort professed its undying devotion and offered her a meal and a foot massage. Torian stared at it for a while and felt relieved that Raidre just ignored the damn thing. A foot massage? Was that a setting or something? They arrived at the main room, or what they were using as the main room, which in reality was the cock pit. Gault and Mako were there.

"This is Torian. He'll be joining us so get properly introduced."

Mako gave him warm brown eyes, a smile curling her lips and it reached her eyes.

"There's always room for one more in my book. I'm Mako."

The Devaronian was much more in his element, relaxed and unassuming for once. "Gault Rennow." He said simply. "At your service."

Wow, this was… nice.

"Pleasure."

Torian was not used to being given this much attention so his civilities and social talk were rusty as all fierfrek(2). Mako looked around her, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"It's not much to look at, but it's home."

Torian shrugged. "No complaints."

Raidre had been silent up until then, the awkwardness had been trying to settle in and that was when she decided to speak up.

"Hey, remember what it looked like when we stole it?"

That cracked a genuine smile out of everyone and a giggle out of Mako.

"Got me there." She said, she looked at Torian. "Come on. I'll give you the tour."

Torian followed Mako, half hoping that Raidre would come along, but he found that she stayed behind with Gault instead.

Raidre watched the two younger crew members leave, hoping half-heartedly that they would grow fond of each other. Gault watched her with a knowing look.

"You know, you really ought to learn to how to relax."

Raidre just gave him a frown, arms crossed over an armor plated chest. She said nothing and Gault sighed.

"Come on, darling, let's have a heart to heart while we chart our way to our next quick credits."

Raidre followed him to the cock pit and sat down at the pilot's chair while Gault sat in the co-pilot's seat. They flipped through job postings on the Holo-net.

"Oh, this could be fun. Rich entrepreneur's daughter abducted by local gang, requesting a rescue, lots of zeros, Raidre."

She shrugged. "Sure, where is it?"

Gault smiled. "Where else?"

Raidre nodded. "You're right, why'd I even ask, Nar Shadaa it is."

Gault put the data pad on the console, he really did not do anything, he never had to, Raidre was one of those girls who knew how to do just about everything, a compulsive learner.

"So what's eating you up?"

"I thought that was Mako's or now Torian's part of our business arrangement."

Gault snorted. "We both know I live to kid, and your problems are out of Mako's depth most of the time."

Raidre sighed. "Why the sudden interest in my 'étât d'âme'?"

Gault weaved his fingers together to cradle his head as he leaned back as far as he could in the co-pilot's chair. He looked at the stars stretch out until they became invisible as they hit light speed.

"How long have we been working together?"

Raidre frowned as she did the mental math. "I reckon a couple of months?"

"Four months, three weeks and five days."

Raidre's eyebrows shot up. "Why are you keeping count?"

They looked at each other for a moment, Gault gave her a crooked smile. "I keep waiting for you to double-cross me or something, actually."

They both laughed at that, Raidre was already looking more relaxed, she put the ship into auto-pilot as she finished plotting their course. "I'll be honest, that was never a part of the Bounty Hunter gig I got into."

Gault nodded. "I've noticed."

Comfortable silence rested between them. Gault cleared his throat. "Listen, you're a big girl, and it's not my place to tell you what to do, you are the boss after all, but go easy on yourself. We are all normal people with normal needs."

Raidre smiled, and Gault returned it. "I'll remember that."

"Please do."

Gault got up and started walking out, yawning. "Well, time for my beauty nap!"

"Pfff." Raidre laughed. "Like your red, Devaronian _shebs(_3_)_ needs it."

Gault laughed. "Now, now. If we didn't have at least one good-looking charming person in our crew, how ever would we conduct respectable business?"

Raidre laughed out loud at that. "Yea, right. I guess that's why we don't."

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, NAH! I can't hear you!"

Raidre laughed to herself as Gault left her to her thoughts. Of course, he was right, what ailed her was entirely out of Mako's depth. What had she been thinking allowing him to join? Not that he was not welcome, but this would make things so much more difficult than it had to be. How old would she be this year? Twenty-eight, wow, where had all that time gone? Should she start inspecting her face for wrinkles? Should she just give up and give into decrepitude? She laughed, she would die with a blaster in both hands and a missile ready to shoot. The days when the thought of being a good little house wife with lots of little children were passed her, soon the whole idea of children would be null and void actually. She wondered how she felt about that.

Conflicted, but then that was life. She wanted to have kids someday, always had, there was fear mixed with that want, but it had never seemed the right time or with the right partner. Children were not a challenge she was willing to brave alone. And now the sands of time were slipping away a single grain at a time, the grains were still adding up. She watched the clouds of stars glide by in her visors, none of it mattered. She may die on their next job and then who would take care of any child of hers? She could never burden Mako like that and Gault would laugh at her for even thinking of it. What other family did she have? The answer was a sad one, but she had no one else. She had abandoned that life that had her blood-relatives in, she had even abandoned a rich fiancé. No, she could count on no one but herself and Mako. Maybe now she would learn to trust Torian, maybe not. As for Gault, well, he was only as trust-worthy as his percentage of a job's pay.

She sighed to herself, why was she even thinking of this? That is when Mako brought Torian back to the cock pit.

"And that concludes our tour of the D-5 Mantis, she's pretty neat, huh?"

Oh yea, that's why she was thinking of all this dumb stuff. Raidre kept her eyes ahead of her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Raidre sighed to herself in silence, oh Mako. She turned to face them, Mako looked curious while Torian looked like he was ready to eat her, wow.

"Just headed back to Nar Shadaa for a little job."

Mako frowned. "But we made so much with the last job?"

Both Torian and Raidre looked at her as if to ask: _So?_ The smaller girl held her hands up in a show of non-aggression.

"Okay, forget I asked."

Raidre smiled, to soften her expression. "We keep moving, or we get soft. If we want to be ready for the next Black List job, we better not get lazy. But if you want to go enjoy a bit of time, please do. I know I have been working you hard."

Mako frowned at her. "As if I could just go off to a spa while you're working, maybe even in danger!"

"I got her six."

Both girls glanced at Torian, he just shrugged. "We all need some R&R, go ahead, I'll make sure she comes back whole."

Mako giggled. "Is that right? You clearly haven't worked with her all that much yet."

Torian frowned. "Meaning?"

Raidre let her head sink into a gloved hand, shaking it from side to side. "Mako, please?"

Mako glanced at Raidre and then ignored her plea. "She's terrible, never learned how to take care of herself. Sure, she's super woman when it comes to helping someone else, but she'll forget to feed herself if I don't remind her!"

Raidre groaned and turned around in her chair. "Tuning you out now."

Mako stuck her tongue out at Raidre's back. "It's true and you know it!"

Raidre gave Mako a very impolite hand-gesture which just made the younger girl laugh out loud. Torian watched with utter pleasure, everyone seemed to really dote on each other, to take care of each other.

"What else?"

Raidre spun around aghast. "Don't encourage her!"

Mako laughed some more, making some snorting sounds now. "Humm… What other embarrassing things should I mention?"

Raidre's face got red. "Okay, enough, find something better to do."

"Aw." Mako sighed. "But we were having so much fun, weren't we, Torian?"

Torian nodded. "Sure was."

Raidre looked at him like she had never seen him before. "Are you kidding me?"

Torian shrugged. "No."

"Argh." Raidre just sunk back in her chair and did not look their way. "Okay, Mako. What do you want?"

Mako's face lit up as she clapped her little hands together. "We should go have a huge dinner together to celebrate Torian's joining us?"

Raidre just gestured a hand, open palmed in the air, as if she was just saying: _of course_, she sighed. "What else?"

"I demand you upgrade the ship's defenses and offenses and use some of our hard earned Black List money to get us a decent electronic warfare pod."

Raidre's hand hung in the air, shaking slightly. "Mako, do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?"

Mako just nodded, arms crossed. "Yea, sure, I see how much or lives are worth to our fearless and may I add heartless leader."

Raidre just let her hand fall and turned back to her consoles. Mako gave her a look over before dragging Torian away. He looked at Mako.

"I think you over did it." He said once they were out of ear shot.

Mako just shook her head. "Naw, she's a big softy, she'll come around. She has been in one of her moods lately though."

"Moods?"

Mako nodded at Torian's laconic inquiry. "Yea, she gets these downs sometimes, real quiet and thoughtful, she's been like that since she got back. It'll pass though, don't let it bug you. She just has to digest stuff. She's a great Bounty Hunter, but she doesn't like to kill her bounties unless she has to, or their scum. Quiet the morale integrity on that one."

Mako chattered on, but Torian couldn't help zoning out. Was she on stims or something? Or were all _aruetisii(_4) this chatty? He took a deep breath as he braved it. Mako stopped suddenly.

"Hey, where did you want to bunk?"

Torian felt unease, his guts told him a land-mine was ahead, so he stayed quiet and weighed his answer. "I guess any vacant room will do."

Mako turned to him, her eyes now appraising him, a smile forming on her lips. "But then you'll be lonely."

Umm… what?! Torian swallowed. "Not really."

Mako fluttered long dark lashes at him, brown eyes like liquid gold, no one could claim she was not a looker. "Well, if you ever need company, my rooms this one." She said pointing to the door right ahead. "You're welcome to my bunk whenever you like."

Torian reminded himself to breath. What was it with these girls? Did killing his father make him an instant turn on? What kind of a galaxy did he live in where patricide was sexy?! He nodded slowly trying to remain composed.

"Sure, thanks."

Torian promptly got the _haran_(5) out of there. He took the first room that looked vacant and closed the door. He leaned against it as if he held it shut physically he could keep what had happened out of his mind. He let his head fall and sighed.

What was up with these women? Oh sure, now that he has killed the traitor, let's all jump him! He turned around and leaned his back on the door, letting himself slide down until he was sitting against the door. Pff, yea, sure, Corridan thought he would get used to all this new found attention, but in the meantime it was very unsettling. He sighed and decided he would focus on other stuff. She had allowed him to join her company, and everyone had received his addition with positivity and that was cause for joy. Torian looked around the room he had chosen in his haste. It was more spacious than any room he had been allowed before, mind you, most times with clan Ordo, if they needed to move on a cruiser, they just set up some sleeping pallets on the ground and all shared a cargo hold, so the privacy of his own room was already a luxury he had never been privy too.

They may have thought the D-5 Mantis was a sturdy junkard, but Torian thought it was a real hardy piece of work actually. But Mako was right, it was in dire need of repairs and some key upgrades. On the flip side, Raidre was right, Mako's demands would cost them everything they likely earned with Jicoln's bounty if not more, especially that electronic warfare pod, those things were rare to begin with. Torian stood and began to settle his few belongings in a waste amount of space. It took him all of five minutes to place his second change of _kute(_6) in the drawers beneath his bunk, he owned very little clothing. His gear to maintain and fix his weapons and his armor were laid on a ledge along the wall of his bed, and that was it. In all fairness, it still looked barren at best. He sighed as he tested the bunk, checking the mattress for any signs of disease or mites or anything else untoward.

Clean, everything was clean. The place may not be have been luxurious, but everything was clean and stocked. Torian laid down on his bunk, fingers laced behind his neck as he glanced at the ceiling. Deep in thought and trying hard to relax but not finding it possible.

1 Warm, lived in, pertaining to a house or a home, which for Mando'ade could be almost anything.

2 Fuck, literally.

3 Backside, rear end of a building.

4 Outsiders, foreigners, non-Mandalorians.

5 Hell, literally means destruction and or cosmic annihilation.

6 Under wear, bodysuit, something worn under armor.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_**Sorry about how long this one took, I kind of just broke up with my boyfriend (after 3 years and some months) and moved back home, so it was hard to write about love for the last couple of days. That being said, I do still intend to continue this story and have no plans on putting it on hiatus or anything of the sort. As always, cheers and enjoy.**_

Torian sighed and pulled out his holo, punching in Corridan Ordo's combination. Corridan answered on the second ring, he was greeted with a disgruntled looking Torian. Torian sat on the edge of his bunk, slouched over, hand lost in his hair frowning. Corridan frowned.

"Hey _ner vod_(1), you okay?"

Torian groaned. "I don't understand women, Corr."

Corridan laughed and relaxed. "Welcome to the club?"

Torian stood and paced, Corridan watched him, a smile growing on his lips. "So is this your room on her ship?"

Torian stopped pacing and nodded. "Yea, I… I can't believe I get a whole room."

The two men looked at each other. "You'll need more gear."

They laughed, which helped Torian relax, he sighed. "Don't get it, why are they just coming at me?"

Corridan groaned. "Because you were fortunate enough to get Kalia's looks with Jicoln's build, it's a good mix, and women love it."

Torian glared at Corridan, growing up with Clan Ordo, Torian had always wanted to _be_ Corridan, tall, lean and dark haired. He had hated his fair hair because it had made him easy to pick out in a crowd. Corridan moved as if to reach out and touch Torian over the light years.

"Just relax, what's the worst they can do?"

Torian glared at Corridan. "Grab a vibro-blade and try to slit my throat while I sleep?"

Corridan winced at that, Jetritra had NOT been an easy woman to deal with. Torian knew he was lucky, she had gone for his throat instead of his testicles.

"Okay, fair enough. You're flustered because they're ambushing you, but the one you want is not?"

Torian froze, Corridan knew him so well it was sometimes scary. He said nothing just nodded. "She almost jumped me out in the field, and now that we are on home turf, she doesn't talk to me."

Corridan pondered it. "Well, maybe she's not sure, bonds form fast under fire, but you're not under fire anymore."

Torian nodded, he knew it as well, but he had not wanted to think about it because that meant that she did not care for him as he had grown to care for her and that stung. He sighed.

"How am I supposed to figure this out if she won't talk?"

Corridan laughed, Torian could sometimes be so involved that the most obvious answers eluded him.

"Oh, I don't know, why not just ask?"

Torian snorted at Corridan. "Yea, sure."

"It'll be more productive than mopping around in your room will."

Torian frowned, and Corridan just smiled at him.

"Listen, just sleep on it, maybe you'll see different in the morning, but being direct and honest will be the easiest way to get the answers that you want."

Torian nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am. " Corridan laughed at Torian's expression. "Oh, and, if she turns you down, bring her back to Dromund Kaas, would love to meet her."

Torian was about to call him something awful, but Corridan disconnected before he had the chance. Jokes aside, Corridan was right. Torian lay down on his bunk and stretched out again, eyes closed, humming a song under his breath as he drifted off to sleep. Between the quiet hum of the engine and the peace he felt at belonging to his new company, Torian was not surprised that he had fallen asleep. He was surprised to wake to the sound of someone knocking. He got up and opened the door, and there she was, in plain clothes, they hung on her and it bothered him more than he could say. She was a powerhouse on the battle field, he consolidated with difficulty what she looked like out of armor, small, vulnerable and adorable.

"Hi."

She smiled at him, he enjoyed it. "Hi."

She crossed her arms, she had a large long sleeved garment he had no name for. It was grey and he wondered if she knew what that meant or if it was just a preference for the colour, but it felt sombre to him, familiar in a way he did not understand. It struck him as odd that she would wear the colour of mourning right after what they had accomplished together. Coincidentally it also made her breasts in the white tank top stand out obnoxiously, Torian did his best to keep his eyes aligned with hers. Raidre sighed.

"I wanted to apologize if I've been… off."

A hint of a smile graced his lips, softening his focused expression. "Hard day?"

She frowned. "Lots of thoughts."

"Training has a way of silencing the mind."

She regarded him with thoughtfulness, Torian shrugged. "If you need a partner. " He knocked on the door frame. "I'm here."

Her face had a way of melting by increments, as if she was practised in hiding her gradual ease of tension. He noticed, it was that little frown line between her eyebrows that would soften and then disappear entirely.

"Thanks, I'll remember you offered that."

He nodded, leaning on his door frame, arms crossed and looking down on her, how tall was she, every time she was out of armor, she seemed to shrink, become this small vulnerable beast, ready to run for cover at the slightest hint of trouble, it was unnerving. She gave him a smile, and he tried not to let his pleasure show.

"So, what does the guest of honor want for his feast?"

He blinked at her a couple of times that was not the topic he was expecting to be discussing. "Guest of honor?"

Her smile grew, it touched her eyes in a way that made his stomach tighten. She nodded. "Of course, we need to honor your deeds with regards to your Clan properly, and your having joined the company."

She never said 'my' company or mentioned Jicoln, and he felt good about that. He looked up to his left in thought, eyebrows furrowing. Raidre watched him like the Hawk's sigil she started her Bounty Hunting days with. She wondered if he knew just how scrumptious he was, just leaning on the door frame. She had thought long and hard about things, about her feelings and his reactions. She had come to the conclusion that she needed to stop dissecting everything, because she may be just over reacting and creating a mountain of a mole hill. Let it be and see what happens. If he was interested in her as she was in him, he would show her, and then they could tackle whatever damage she had, and vice versa, but first they would have to make a team, a good one. One step at time, no use worrying about obstacles you had yet to meet.

Torian had these adorable little dimples when he smiled, he graced her with those unused smile muscles now and it made her warm with satisfaction.

"I'm traditional_, tiingular(_2_)_ is good but the others won't like it."

Raidre shrugged. "I can make lots of stuff that everyone will enjoy, how do you feel about _Uj cake_(3)?"

Torian stared at her, his muscles tense in a way that he had not meant them to be. He had not had _Uj'alayi(_4_)_ in what seemed like ages. He swallowed audibly.

"You know how?"

There was a look on her face, as if she knew what was bothering him. She just nodded, not taking any notice or at least not making a big deal out of his reaction. "Of course, my _Buir_(5) used to make it for me, he'd put cherries in for my birthday, you interested?"

He could not look at her just then, Kalia had done the same for him. Raidre grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard, but said nothing, he looked up unable to say anything, she just continued smiling, and he was sure she knew what was eating at him. Her grip was so strong for a girl, he felt it through his armor, reassuring pressure.

"I'll go easy on the cherries, you don't strike me as a fan of sweets."

He smiled again, if not a little nostalgically. "I like sweets."

She gave him a searching look, and then a silly grin erupted on her face. What had he unwittingly invited? The mischief was ready to burst from her.

"Really?"

Torian shrugged, unable to keep from blushing. "Never really ate much of it."

She laughed this time, leaning on him where her hand had squeezed him. She smelled like citrus and tropical flowers, it kind of shocked him, it was not what he was expecting. But then she was close to him, and she looked up, those big blue eyes burning with that chemistry. They were alone in the doorway to his room, she was close enough that his hands burned for the opportunity to touch her again. Without armor, that temptation was constant. He could feel his heart beat elevating as he stared at her in silence. Her smile became predatory in a way that he knew instantly that he liked, her cheeks were becoming flushed and her hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, her finger tips grazing the flesh that covered his jawline, light as feathers and soft as down.

"You ought to be more careful, the look you're giving me now, might give me the wrong impression."

He blinked, and closed his mouth, he had not even realised his jaw muscles slackening. "What impression is that?"

He had not meant to be suggestive, but his mind was in the lower levels of Nar Shadaa, and it showed. Her expression became a smile that could have seduced anyone. This time he did blush, especially when she leaned into him. He caught her because he could not help himself, he held her because she wrapped those lithe arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, her nose touching his, he felt like he could not get enough oxygen, drowning in a combined smell of citrus and flowers he could not name. His hand rose to the back of her head of its own accord. Her eyes were half-lidded and those long lashes were going to be the death of him.

"I sure hope your intentions are pure, Torian."

Torian exhaled, unable to meet those magnetic eyes. "Not right now, ma'am."

He felt the smile rather than saw it, she grabbed his chin with her index's tip, the touch light and bittersweet, she forced him to look at her warm eyes. She said nothing else, she just laid a light kiss on the tip of his nose and then withdrew, those tight pants drawing his gaze on her backside. He did his best not to groan as he watched her go. She waved at him, never looking back.

She was gone, leaving Torian feeling conflicted in a way he had never been before. He needed to make things clear with Mako. He did not even realise he had been making his way there until he was facing her door. He knocked a bit louder than he had intended to, music was blasting inside that room. He heard someone running around for an instant and then there she was, all skinny and bare in short shorts and a tank top that did not bother trying to cover her taught stomach, her skin was the colour of melted caramel, and she was about to jump into his arms. He braced for impact as he stepped away, which caused her to pause.

"I wanted to be clear that I want our relationship to remain professional."

She blinked at him, confused. "Ok?"

"You're a nice girl, but I am not the man for you."

He did not wait for her response, he marched off and found himself walking around aimlessly, not knowing where to go or when to stop moving. He found himself in the kitchen, she was there alone, singing as she mixed the dough with cherries and nuts. He watched from the doorway her back to him, she was unaware of him and he enjoyed the view in silence. He walked up to one of the two stools of the island where she was working. Still she did not hear him, he frowned. She was bent over and he forgot to make his presence known as he could not help but stare at her perfectly round cheeks. He blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.

She squealed and he nearly fell off his chair as he burst out laughing. Raidre threw he wooden spoon at him and he just laughed louder, this time losing his balance and falling off the stool to land hard on his ass.

"What's the big idea, jerk?"

Torian tried in vain to catch his breath, he just gave up for a moment and let the laughing fit pass. She went back to what she was doing and ignored him. After a moment, Torian got himself under control and sat back down on the stool. He watched her work, fury evident in every motion.

"Thanks for the help on Taris."

She looked up from her work and looked at him then, all annoyance gone. He sat up straight and looked at her directly.

"Decent of you to let me in on the kill. You didn't have to do that."

"Couldn't let him keep dragging your Clan's honor through the dirt."

He smiled and nodded. "_Vor entye(_6_)_."

Raidre just snorted at him. "Please. Any plans?"

He blinked at her. "Plans?"

She shrugged as she put the bowl down, laying a clean cloth over it to cover it so that it may rise. "Well, do you plan to rebuild Clan Cadera?"

Torian frowned and looked away. "I don't know anyone who used to be Cadera."

Raidre smiled sadly. "One step at a time then."

Torian looked up. "Meaning?"

She washed her hands and started pulling other stuff out, laying vegetables on the island, meat and other things. Torian smiled, recognizing all the ingredients to tiingular. He started peeling some vegetables as she placed the meat in the sink filled with water to defrost.

"If you can't find them, your other options is to start fresh, adopt kids of make them."

Torian blushed, this topic should not be affecting him like this.

"I don't know."

She joined him in the peeling and smiled. "You'll know when you find the right girl."

Torian frowned, did she know he already had? They peeled in silence for a time, Torian wanted to express everything and nothing at once, and opted to remain silent, he had no intention of making a fool of himself.

"We're headed to Nar Shadaa."

"Job?"

Raidre shrugged. "That and I figured it would do to upgrade some stuff on the Mantis, and your gear."

Torian frowned. "What's wrong with my gear?"

Raidre looked at him. "You have none."

Torian frowned.

Raidre pointed at him with her peeling knife. "Tell me, do you have anything else aside for what's on your back?"

Torian was not used to being embarrassed, but he was now. "Spare _kute(_7_)_."

Raidre went back to peeling. "Kind of what I figured."

Torian felt horrible, he did not have the money for more gear, and it would shame him in so many ways for her to gear him up. He was actually panicking about it when she handed him a cup of tea. Raidre sipped her own as she started separating bone from meat.

"With your part in that job we just did, I say you earned a third."

Torian frowned. "By what math?"

Raidre smiled but kept her eyes on her work. "Fair math, you may not have been officially part of the team yet, but you did a third of the work, so you get a third of the pay."

Torian frowned. "What about the others?"

Raidre shrugged. "They get the other two thirds."

Torian frowned. "What about you?"

She shrugged again, placing the choice pieces in a plate. "There's a little job on Nar Shadaa, I'll go and do that while you get familiar with the team and take that for myself."

"I'll watch your six."

Raidre frowned. "I'll be back before you have the chance to realise I was gone."

Torian was stubborn, you did not leave people behind or allow them to go off on their own to do dangerous work. Which this job would have to be to come anywhere near the amount of money from the Black List job.

"Don't care, eyes in the back of your head?"

Raidre smiled and went back to cutting up the meat. "Fifty-fifty then."

He frowned again, he was starting to get what had Mako meant, Raidre was pathologically generous to those she took under her care.

"Too much creds, won't know what to do with them."

Raidre shrugged. "Go out on the town, buy some dances from a cute Twi'lek dancers?"

Torian frowned. "I'd rather not."

Silence fell as a window opened, if he wanted to be honest and direct, he could be. But as soon as the window opened it closed, and Torian had missed his chance, he was not used to being so hesitant. He cleared his throat.

"Looking forward to this. Not everyone gets to fight beside the Champion of the Great Hunt…"

She smiled and locked her gaze with his, that almost predatory look present once again.

"I can think of better things for us to do than fight."

He could not look away, a crooked smile on his face as they both stopped working on the meal.

"Something to consider."

He had not meant to be so suggestive, but his mind found its way to the gutter with her very quickly. He took a deep breath to steady himself, looked back at the work at hand and continued on, as did she.

"Say the word, I'm ready to move out."

1 My brother.

2 A traditional casserole type dish spiced heavily with heketles.

3 A flat, dense, and sticky cake, uj'alayi was made of crushed nuts, dried fruits, and a sweet spiced syrup known as uj'ayl

4 IBIDEM to #2.

5 Parent, word is not sexe related, meant for both mother and father.

6 Thank you, literally: I accept a debt.

7 Body suit worn under armor.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_**Look at this wonderful surprise, a mid-week addition. OOOH! Hope it tickles all your fancies'! XD Cheers and Enjoy!**_

Raidre sat in the pilot's seat as Mako and Gault began to make their way out with their newly filled credit chits. Gault lingered.

"Are you _sure _about this?"

Torian looked back at him from the co-pilot's seat. "I got her six."

Gault frowned as if that offered little assurance and looked at Raidre a little longer, she gave him the thumbs up and he shrugged, going on his merry way. They waited until the hatch was secure before lifting off. Torian waited in silence for a time, until his curiosity got the best of him.

"Where to?"

"Gear first, we are not expected at our employers for a couple of hours still."

Torian frowned and looked away. Yes, he had his own money now, but he still felt like he had cheated her out of it. Regardless, she would not have it back, so after much persistence on her part he had acquiesced. She had beamed so bright once he finally had given in, it had made it worthwhile. She piloted their ship towards the lower parts of the city, the dirtier part of the city.

"What kind of gear?"

"The good kind."

Torian smiled knowingly. "Illegal?"

She grinned. "Oh, highly."

He grinned back, the prospect of better, deadlier toys did wonders on his mood. She knew her ship like the back of her hand and knew exactly where she was going, they docked and were out and about in under thirty minutes. He followed her through the crowds, he had never felt comfortable in big crowds, too many unknown variables, no way to properly defend a position. But he felt better knowing she was around, her messy, short, brown hair a beacon of familiarity in a sea of unknown. She really had no clue how she was regarded. She moved about like no one gave a damn, while in reality eyes followed her where ever she went either appraising her skills, looks or riches.

It was that walk, with the feline gait. Every step firm, making her boots click, she would have been great for military marching parades; she had perfect timing. He found himself following her partly because he had no idea where they were going and partly because she was wearing those maddening pants again, did she not own any other? Torian was torn between the show ahead and the activity around, but she pulled him out of it whenever he got too distracted. He did not understand it, but she seemed determined to look at anything he glanced at for more than a couple of seconds. Between a kiosk on ration packs, and another on military packs, and another that jet pack parts and fuel, and then again a kiosk that sold civilian clothing built to hide your kit under. She seemed to want to know about everything and anything he might like. Torian was getting exhausted.

"Are we there yet?" he found himself asking her.

She smiled at him and presented a calendar. "Last question."

He sighed, looking at the filmsi. "Yes…"

"Birthday, point at it."

He cocked a brow at her. "I think I am tall enough for this ride."

She frowned, so maybe that wasn't a crack at his age. He pointed at the date and she looked at it hard for a moment. They walked side by side in silence.

"I turn twenty-eight soon, that'll make me a decade older than you."

Torian tried not to laugh out loud. "No it won't."

She frowned at him. "But I thought?"

"No." he said gently. "You assumed, I'm twenty-four. You think an eighteen year old could have my form?"

She gave him a crooked smile as she took a good long look at his form, it was not what Torian had meant, but he found himself blushing a bit because of it. She was giving him an awful lot of attention all of a sudden.

He had a point, Raidre had never met an eighteen year old with such well-defined muscle tone. She really liked his build, and all guilt of her growing infatuation with him vanished when she realised he was closer to her age than expected. He looked so good, but he would need something more than just tech plates and spare _kutes_(1), she slotted that idea away for later.

"You're right, how foolish of me. "

And with that, she stopped staring and moved on. He fell in pace with her, keeping close partly because he did not trust them to be safe here and partly because he could not stand to be away. Her pace had slowed as the crowd go thicker. They were jammed together, waiting for the pedestrian light to change, Torian was crushed against Raidre's back. All at once she looked up at him from where they stood. He stared back, her eyeliner had a way of drawing his gaze in, like a man dying of thirst, and he was drowning in her eyes. A smile slowly crept up on her face, and it was infectious. Her smile had its own gravitational pull, Torian felt himself drawn and wanting to get a taste of those full lips, smiling at him, inviting him. The lights changed, and all at once the moment was over, he followed her to what looked like a bigger kiosk, it turned out to be Old Higgy's Toy Shop, and his variety of toys were lethal.

Torian walked into the cramped shop, expecting more useless gadgetry, what he saw left him speechless. It was small and cramped and filled to the brim with everything and anything a Bounty Hunter could possibly need. Raidre pointed him to the left, where retractable blades were showcased, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, her warm breath causing him to shiver.

"I think those are calling your name."

Torian moved to look at them, to touch them, and when no one objected, pull the demo on and try them. It made a very satisfying sound. In silence he played with the settings until it sung for him. Both Raidre and the store clerk watched him.

"He likes those."

"Yes he does, got any of those, solid with a good bite?"

Raidre looked at the Weequay owner, then directed her gaze to his Jawa companion. She smiled and flashed a credit chit at the little lady, and with that lone incentive, she was off, chittering in Huttese and pulling out random items from piles. Items, Jilka knew Raidre would be interested in. Higgy the Weequay and owner snorted.

"She sure likes you."

Raidre smiled. "Of course she does, I tip her."

Raidre's eyes traveled back to Torian as he browsed in a store where the items actually interested him. He was so inexperienced and innocent in some ways, it made him all the more endearing. She wondered if he would have hid his credit chit if she had not have mentioned it to him. It was not that he had no street smarts, it was that he was not used to the crowds on Nar Shaddaa. The guy really had no idea what to do with money, he clearly had not handled so much of it. That made her sad for him, he really had grown up on the scraps and left-overs of other folk, she admired how strong and resourceful he had turned out. Raidre looked back to where Jilka was rummaging.

"Jilka, honey, make sure you don't rob my friend blind. I'm gonna step out and pick up the boring stuff."

Jilka just chattered on real fast, nodding to her once so she communicated clearly that she would keep an eye on Higgy. The Weequay gave her a leer.

"Oh, darling, if you want your friend's safety assured, there are easier ways of doing that."

Higgy was an ugly leathery mess, Torian looked up at his husky tone, never missing a beat, hand going to a vibro-blade stashed in his tech plates. Raidre was ahead of him this time. She gave him a glacial smile, her eyes grey around its edges, slowly she reached for him, and with the smile and the deliberately slow motion, and Higgy never suspected a thing. She grabbed his head and threw it on the counter, it bounced and Raidre caught it, slamming it down again and holding him there. Both Jilka and Torian went back to what they had been doing as Raidre pulled a vibro-blade and laid it bare against Higgy's throat.

"Higgy, we've been here before, what did I say last time?"

The store owner panted, eyes unfocused. He struggled to get loose, but her grip was as unyielding as _beskar_(2). Once he realised he was not going to wiggle his way out of Raidre's grip he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That you would cut my _gett'se(_3_)_ off."

Raidre nodded. "And what does _gett'se(_4_) _mean, Higgy?"

He struggled weakly, unable to extract himself from her grip. "Balls."

Raidre let him go. "I'll only be gone a short while, if you want to be paid for your gear, make sure you keep it respectful, or my Mandalorian friend will have no problems gutting you for soiling his honor."

Torian played with the retractable blade, while looking directly at Higgy. "I could use the target practise."

Higgy swallowed and moved away, Jilka just smacked him and chattered until he got to work. Torian frowned at Raidre's back.

"Need help?"

She smiled at him, hand on the door frame, a step from leaving, she shook her head. "Naw, just gonna pick up some boring necessities, won't even know I'm gone, you pick out some fun stuff for yourself."

Torian frowned, but said no more as she left. He watched as the Weequay was put to work by the Jawa, clearly the little one owned and ran this place. He went back to browsing, feeling as a child must when brought to a toy store. He could have spent the whole day and still had something to try out or to look at. They had everything from sophisticated tech plates, helmets, the blades, a whole collection of varying sizes of vibro-blades and even some more sophisticated stuff like jet packs and missile packs. After a couple of minutes of just staring at the place, Jilka beckoned for him to take a look at the collection she had pulled out for him.

Torian watched in silence as the Jawa laid it all out. Everything was hand-picked and tailored to his tastes, but how in the Rim Worlds had she gleaned all the info by just watching him test a retractable blade?! She laid out tech plates before him, he read the labels with care. They claimed to be heat resistant for up to 500 degrees Celsius, able to absorb full powered blaster bolts and even boasted to be vacuum sealable. Torian scoffed, a likely story. He looked at the next item in the pile; an old looking tech staff with nothing special about it really, except that it was heavy as _fierfrek_(5) and it had intricate carvings all along its body. It was quite beautiful actually, the material seemed refined, it was a dark gray colour, it shocked Torian through his durasteel gloves as he held it in one hand for weight balancing and testing its swing.

Torian practised a couple of wide swings around his person, it flowed like water, making satisfying sounds as it cut the wind. He wondered what it was made out of, how durable it was. He put it back with the other items and moved on. The next was a lining for building custom flamethrowers, he tossed it aside without a second look. Any _Mando'ade(_6_)_ worth his grit could make one of those. The next item was a pair of extensions to his greaves, they were very like the blades he had tested, but they were jagged and made of much sturdier steel than the display set. The jagged edges seemed counter-intuitive, harder to pull out, making it a waste of energy. But the extra expenditure of force would also leave the enemy with a very nasty wound, likely to infect if not taken care of quickly and it would leave the enemy, if they survived, a 'parting gift' for the rest of their lives. Torian pulled them out and tested them, they made very satisfying sounds. He put them back in the pile, taking mental note to look closer once he was done inspecting.

He spent an inordinate time playing with every gem Jilka had sent his way, every time he reacted negatively to an item, she whisked it away and replaced it with something superior. Torian had no idea how long he spent at the kiosk, but as Raidre had claimed, she was back before he had time to miss her, he was so focused that he did not even realize she was behind him until she put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and felt ashamed at his lack of discipline, she grinned at him. He put down the retractor cable he had been testing, his hands going to the small of his back, a soldier's at ease position even though he was far from at ease whenever she was this close to him. She looked over his shoulder to see what he had collected. She whistled in appreciation.

"My, my. You have some good taste, giving me chills, Torian."

He blushed and looked back at the items. Torian was a man of simple needs, he had narrowed his pile down to the curious tech staff, a pair of highly resistant tech plates, heavier set than his current ones, a helmet with an intricate HUD(7) that relied on blinking patterns to operate and a set of retractable blades. He was still debating the oil slicking kit or a higher yield fuel dispenser when Raidre had shown up. She eyed the pile and smiled at him.

"You're so conservative."

He shrugged and managed a weak smile. "There are no price tags."

Raidre grinned. "There had better not be, Jilka owes me big, don't you Jilka?"

The Jawa surfaced from behind piles and chittered on happily, Torian's Huttese was not especially strong, but he gleaned enough of the words to understand that Raidre had pulled a particularly dangerous job for the little creature, and she now considered Raidre a 'favored customer'. Raidre reached for the tech staff, she hefted it to get a good assessment of its weight. She frowned.

"Why you giving my friend junk, Jilka?"

Torian watched the staff in Raidre's hands, at six feet long, and weighing in at what Torian estimated at the very least twenty kilos, Torian thought it was a work of art, priceless in a way he could not describe. He said nothing of Raidre's comment, not sure what she was doing, opting to play along. The Jawa protested loudly.

"What is this even made of?"

Torian watched her loop the staff around, it was too heavy for her, but her efforts were rewarded by that satisfying sound Torian was growing to appreciate. He did not even care that the thing had no internal mechanisms for electrical currents, it could be taken apart and stored as two separate pieces and then reattached easily and it would crack skulls. That was enough for it to qualify as an adequate offhand weapon to Torian. He looked at his other gear as the two females bartered, and that is when he noticed a large bag at Raidre's back, he eyed it with curiosity.

"What's that?"

Raidre looked away from Jilka and back at Torian, a sort of embarrassed smile touched her face, Torian found himself memorizing her facial expression and body language, there was something candid about it at that moment.

"Just some gear I knew you'd need, but would never get."

Torian frowned at that, Raidre looked at the lot on the counter top. "Throw in that junk and _maybe _we'll take the lot for 8,000 credits."

The Jawa shrieked bloody murder. Torian winced, hands going to his ears, Raidre just laughed, was the woman deaf?! He pondered that a moment, between the moment at the Way Station and then when he had snuck up on her in the quiet kitchen. Torian could be stealthy, but he had no delusions of his skills, a person with full range of hearing should not have been snuck up on like that. He eyed her closely, shutting out all of their excited bartering. Her hair was always a mess, he had decided at first that it was disregard, but as he observed her closely he realised he had made an assumption. Torian hated making an ass of himself. The ink was distinctive, but he had never noted the burn scars beneath them. They were cleverly concealed and the bright reds and oranges of the thorny vines concealed effectively any natural discoloration from the burn marks. How had she managed for her skin to heal so evenly? He looked closer still, noticing ear piercings, but also a reconstructed ear, likely burned off, that she had a full head of hair was a miracle alone.

Torian frowned, now watching for any signs of injuries, his tally worried him. She favored her left leg, but both ankles seemed to have a difficult time bearing weight for extended periods of time, her hips also favored her left. Her shoulders were not even, but with her plates he could not tell if that was from a previous break or just tissue injuries. What really worried him was her right elbow, if she moved in a manner that was too dry, it would make audible cracks, was that from a break or dislocation? Injuries were common, all Mandalorians grew stronger because of them, but she had quite a collection, some of them very serious for someone who had only been in this business for eight years. Torian made a mental note to bring it up when they had the chance. After much squealing and insults, Raidre led them out with all his chosen items and only 15,000 credits poorer. When they were out and well away from Higgy's Raidre clapped Torian's shoulder in congratulations.

"You impress me, do you know what that tech staff is made of?"

Torian shook his head as they carried the gear between them, Raidre grinned. "Really? No clue?"

Torian shrugged. "Nope."

Raidre laughed out loud, looking like a teenager who had just played a clever prank on their least favorite teacher.

"Torian, that's a cortosis alloyed staff, can you believe it? Cortosis!"

Torian's eyes grew wide as he eyed the item on his back. The staff alone was worth at the very least quintuple times their whole expenses of the day. He exhaled shakily.

"How can you be sure?"

Raidre laughed again. "I know good gear when I spot it, and I've owned cortosis before."

Torian frowned. "What happened?"

Raidre shrugged with nostalgia. "Light sabers eventually cut through it too."

Torian made a face of distaste. "The _Jetiise(_8_)_ can kiss my _shebs(_9_)_ with their cheap tricks."

Raidre laughed again. "Wow, what language, you need to talk like that more."

Torian smiled. "I gauge how well my day goes with how many times I say _shab(_10_)_."

Raidre just kept grinning. "You have got to teach me how to swear properly in Mando'a."

Torian smiled back. "Keep close, might learn more than just swearing."

That predatory look just crept up on him, his gut twisted harder than it ever had, he wanted her real bad right then. She fluttered long eyelashes at him, voice husky and full of desire. He welled with pride that it was directed at him and him alone.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

1 Under armor body suit.

2 Mandalorian word for iron, they have their own special kind that only they know how to work, it is light sabe resistant.

3 Balls, testicles, nuts (sometimes even meaning real nuts, like those used as topping for uj cake).

4 IBIDEM to note #1.

5 Fuck.

6 Children of Mandalore (the planet, not the leader).

7 Helmet User Display.

8 Republic Jedi, plural.

9 Backside or a person, animal or building, in this case it's a person.

10 Screwed up, impolite, can be used the same was as shit in English.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_**Been a while guys, I apologize, it just became real hard to write for a bit, been on this chapter for weeks, literally! Hope it was worth the wait!**_

Torian could not take in enough air, his lungs were saturated with the exotic fumes radiating of her hair. How had they ended up tangled in each other? When had they made it to his bunk? He felt drunken and dazed, as if he had blacked out at very key intervals. But none of it mattered, because her lips were locked with his, her curvaceous form rubbing up to him and he honestly could not focus on anything else aside for how she smelled, tasted and felt. Her lips were as soft as the petals of a flower, but she kept biting at his lips, he groaned as he started pulling on her cloths. It had been a long time, far too long a time, since his flesh had been properly satisfied, he could wait no more.

"Torian."

He groaned in response, a dull ache in the back of his head starting to bloom, which confused him.

"Torian."

He tried to say her name, but his jaw felt stiff, hard, it would not obey him, which alarmed him.

"Torian!"

Torian jolted upright and grabbed his ribs as a stabbing pain made itself known. His body was still drunk from the dream he had been yanked out of, but now he knew where he was. In sector 39 of Nar Shadaa, in the fighting pits own by a Twi'lek name Hazad. A missile was inbound in his direction, Torian jumped as soon as he saw it, pouncing to his left where a couple of upturned tables and chairs offered sparse shelter. Torian raked his mind, what had happened? When had he gotten so hurt? And where the _shab_(1) did his helmet go?!

"On your six!"

Torian spun around and punched whomever attempted to assail him, he did note a squeal, so guessed his would-be attacked would have been a Gamorrean, but he did not give it much thought, the only thing that was a focal point in his mind was how his retractable blade worked. He felt it fly out of his greaves and into the gut of his attacker. Then the attacker fell and Torian backed away even farther trying to find adequate cover, all the while his hands moved without the need of command, assembling his elerctro-staff as he backed up.

"Raidre! I don't remember why my jaw feels like led. "

Raidre laughed, such a pretty laugh, deep and sensual, his mind was thrusted right back into his dream of bedding her. This woman would be the end of him! He breathed deeply in hopes that the fumes of discharged plasma cells, burned flesh and fear would be enough to quench his very real desire to just have his way with her like an animal.

"What's the last thing you remember, Torian?"

Torian got his bearings, he was in the far corner farthest from the exit. Raidre was trapped in the cage, her would be challenger slumped on the ground, dead or simply passed out, Torian did not know or care as long as the man stayed down. If that wasn't bad enough, the cage lay at the center of a large room, blasters were being discharged in every direction, the air smelled of ozone, and Raidre was at the heart of it all, trapped and unarmed. Anger had a way of clearing your head, and Torian's recollection of what had just happened brought his such a surge of that emotion that it almost chocked the breath out of him.

They had been betrayed by the owner of this fine establishment, Hazad. Raidre was a well-known cage fighter, before she had won the Great Hunt and become Champion, she had already made herself a name as an unbeatable cage fighter, a rarity for a woman. Hazad had not liked his odds, so as soon as Raidre took out the champion of this ring, the shooting started and someone had socked Torian so hard that it had knocked his helmet clean off. Torian searched for the yellow Twi'lek, but saw no sign of him.

"Raidre."

"I hear you."

"Do you remember where they stored your gear?"

"Like the back of my hand. "

"Get under cover."

It wasn't the smart move, not by a long shot, but Torian would not stand another second of Raidre being caged. Lucky for him, his opponents were all sloppy and useless if they did not have the advantage their blasters afforded them. Torian used his jet packs, a small shot of power and fuel and he landed right in the midst of them. It was short work after that, his electrical current was on a lethal charge, and anyone touched by his electro-staff would not be getting up. It took far shorter than he had hoped to clear his way to Raidre, he was still in need of an outlet for his rage. Raidre raced out of the cage as soon as he melted the door and then he was following her, covering her six.

She ran like the wind across an open plain, Torian followed but did not like that they had to get deeper inside the complex, the more entrenched they got, the harder the trek out would be. But she needed her gear more, Raidre would be far too vulnerable without some armor, she fought far too recklessly to manage without it. Once they reached the lockers, Torian melted the door closed and then made sure the area was clear.

"Clear."

Raidre ran to gather her things.

"Stock up on anything useful, it's gonna be an uphill battle out."

Torian grunted as he began to stuff his empty compartments with thermal detonators and flash bangs.

"Can you get a con out to the others?"

Raidre pulled out her holo and began trying to find a signal with which to send a message, but groaned and stuffed the thing back in her pocket.

"Jammed."

Torian grunted and nodded as he pulled out a helmet that looked half decent. He began calibrating it and synching it up to his systems while purging it of all previous user data and liabilities. Folk could be so careless with their hardware and software, leaving it wide open for a slicer to just grab whatever they needed through it. Torian was not having any of that. Raidre pulled on her gear in double time, by the time the calibrations were done on Torian's end, she was pulling her own helm on.

"Testing, how are you receiving me?"

"Gladly, Torian, thanks. I would have been Bantha chow out there if you hadn't helped."

Torian paused for a moment, turning to her as he secured his helmet in place. He still felt the linger effects of his dreams, it had felt so real to his muddle mind. He looked as her as she pulled out an old Concussive Rifle and looked through the area for more useful gear. He took a deep breath and promised himself when they had some downtime, he would get to know her. She pulled on him in ways no one else ever had. He wanted to get to know her, to see her for all she was, the good, the bad and especially the ugly. Love was not enough in this Galaxy so full of uncertainties and violence.

"Checking my form?"

Torian laughed, he couldn't help it. "Ready, princess?"

She scoffed. "I'll show you princess."

Raidre laid some dets along the frame of the door, and they both took cover to either side of the door, but a fair distance away to avoid any injuries due to debris.

"3. 2. 1. "

The dets tore the door off, plastoid and durasteel flew in all directions as did some guards as they flowed in. Raidre took them out with her blasters while Torian laid waste to anyone who tried to come in with his rifle. Soon, no one attempted to come inside, but that did not mean their way was open. Raidre took on of the pieces of shrapnel around them, one with a reflective surface and angled it so she could take a safe look at what was around them outside of the door. Someone shot at the reflective surface and it shattered before it fell as Raidre pulled her hand away from the thing.

Torian grunted. "How many?"

"Only four, but they all look to have blaster rifles. "

Torian counted his flash bangs. "Two should do it."

"Buckets on black in…"

Torian flicked the switch and tossed the flash bangs. "2. 1. "

His visor went pitch black, and he assumed so did hers from her radio silence. They could hear the collective cries of their would-be attackers outside. Torian counted the seconds, their visors would go back to normal three seconds after the darkness, with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, those three seconds felt like eternity. As soon as they could see, he saw Raidre charge through the door way, the conc rifle ahead and discharging. The world seemed in slow motion to Torian, he saw the reinforcements arrive and before he had time to think his actions through. For example, it was unwise of him to jump into the fray while Raidre was discharging into the crowd, but they were getting close to her, and it made him uncomfortable. He knew very well she could handle herself, but it set him on edge in a way nothing else had ever done before. Torian beat some sense into their attackers while Raidre knocked them back with the conc rifle. Soon the way was clear and Raidre did not complain about Torian's stunt.

"Go, go, go! "

They ran for it, anyone or thing that got in their way was knocked out before they had the chance to react, their hydraulic joints and jet packs carrying them across the hallways of the complex much faster than running ever could have, but they were not running for the exit.

"Raidre, wanna fill me in?"

He could _hear_ the 'shit-eater' grin on her face as she spoke. "I think this act of betrayal deserves a little pay back, don't you?"

Torian wanted to groan, but he was too close to laughing, so he opted for neutrality. "Is it really the right time for this?"

"Absolutely! No time like the present?"

"You slice the credits, and I get Hazad."

Torian could hear the rictus muscles of her face twitching with anticipation, a snicker through the com clued him in. "Sure, Tor. He's all yours."

Time flows like rain drops when your adrenaline is pumping, lazy and languorously. Torian could no longer feel its ebb or its pull, they burst into the main office and events flew by in milliseconds, but felt like whole hours, every shard of shrapnel had the time to reflect some of the artificial lighting from the office lights in the ceiling before they were blown aside. There were guards, but Torian took no note of them, the only target that mattered was Hazad, and Raidre had his six, she took out all the guards with the remaining shots on her conc rifle, she then used the large rifle as a weapon itself, throwing it at the slight Twi'lek, pinning him to his office chair for Torian's enjoyment. Raidre then proceeded to melt the doors closed and fry the console to the office.

"It will take me three minutes to get what we came for, so take your time with him."

Torian tried not to smile too broad. His face wasn't used to it and with his bucket on, it was wasted. Raidre shoved the wheezing Hazad aside, conc rifle and all to get at his terminal and began slicing all the bank accounts, emptying them. This was going to be a very big paycheck for them all, Mako might be getting her electronic warfare pod after all. Torian looked at the now waning Twi'lek and let all of his bridled rage leek through.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't they teach folk on this back-wards moon anything about Mandalorians?"

Raidre caught on. "Sure don't."

Torian sighed for emphasis. "What are we going to do with you, Hazad? This just won't do."

Torian put his hands on his hips and made a show of thinking on the matter hard as he shifted his weight from his right foot to the left, looking from side to side on the floor as if he had lost the keys to the Mantis. Hazad's breathing had gone from a wheezing to a whistling.

"I mean, we have a reputation to maintain. "

Raidre chimed in. "We sure do. "

Torian looked Hazad full on, letting the light from the T shaped visor illuminate his waning complexion. The Twi'lek shook like a dried up leaf in the wind.

"What do you suggest, Raidre. It is you he betrayed."

Raidre unplugged her data pad from Hazad's terminal, then emptied her last blaster cell into the terminal to kill it. She checked her fuel gauge in Torian's view, his fuel was also running low, they would have to conserve every drop they had left to make it back to the mantis, no more pyrotechnics for today. Raidre slowly prowled towards Hazad, like a feline playing with its prey. Torian took a step back to give her room, and to play up the show to Hazad.

Raidre crossed her arms as she starred down at the pinned Twi'lek. "You're in quite the sorry state Hazad, except you're not just crossing me this time, your crossing my friend here-" Raidre showed Torian who leaned against the desk, arms crossed. "And my clan, you know how it works, right? You mess with one of us, you are spitting on all of our honor. "

Hazad found his voice. "What honor?! You just emptied millions of credits from my accounts!"

Raidre laughed. "And those credits don't assure your safety, Hazad."

Raidre crouched down and grabbed the Twi'lek by the collar of his shirt. "Who paid you for me?"

Hazad spat in her visor, Torian tensed, her helmet protected her, but the sheer disrespect of the act still commanded a response from him. He did his best to remain immobile and not to let it show that Hazad had bothered him. Raidre wiped the stuff off her visors, looked at it and then wiped it on Hazad's cheek.

"I will ask you one more time, who paid you for me, Hazad?"

"Go to hell! You-"

Raidre stood in one fluid motion and kicked Hazad in the knee so hard that bone snapped. Hazad went from cursing to shouting.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Hazad. All I want is a name. "

"Eat bantha poodoo, you Mandalorian savages!"

They looked at each other. "He just called us savages, Raidre, should we show him what that means?"

Raidre made a show to be thinking about it, then crouched down and pulled Hazad so close that his nose was rubbing up against her visor, the glow from her helmet causing him to blink against the bright LED lights.

"Five seconds. I want that name. "

"I don't give a bantha's backside about what you want!"

Torian sighed, the Twi'lek was determined to be a pain in their backside, but they could both hear voice on the other side of the melted door, their time was running out. Torian crouched down with Raidre and pulled out Hazad's hand.

"She said five seconds. One. "Torian broke Hazad's thumb.

Hazad cried out in pain and surprise, tears welling in his eyes. Raidre let her head lean on her hand as she watched. Putting all her weight on his shattered knee, applying a bit more with every broken finger.

"Two."

Torian broke the Twi'lek's index, which caused him to soil himself. Raidre made a sound of disgust.

"What are you? Three years old? No one ever taught you to keep it in?"

"Three."

Torian made sure to break the middle finger with a twisting motion, tearing ligaments in the process, a far more painful break, by this point Hazad was getting too exhausted to scream.

"Changed your mind yet? I still have two more fingers on this hand and a whole other hand, maybe we will melt the skin off after we ripped the nails off the other hand, sounds good to you, Raidre?"

Raidre made a show to laugh but it wasn't genuine, she wasn't enjoying this, neither was he, but they needed to know who was gunning for them. A laser saw groaned to life on the other side of the melted door, they both heard but refused to turn and check, they needed that name and they needed Hazad to think they would kill anyone and everyone here for it. Raidre slapped him lightly a couple of times, bringing him back to consciousness.

"Name please, Hazad."

"Smuggler, name Jezzik. "

They both stood and gave Hazad space to breath. "Was that so hard? Where did you last see Jezzik?"

"Cantina, in sector four."

The two Mando'ade frowned. That was a very rich sector for a smuggler to be hanging out. The smell of melted metal began to waft towards them.

"Let's go pay this Jezzik a visit."

Raidre nodded. "Good idea, let's clean up a bit first."

Raidre pulled up Hazad's chair, with him still in it and set it up right, while Torian laid down all of their stolen dets, when they left, there would be nothing left of this office and its inhabitants. There was no way around it, no way Hazad would let this one go, he would hire other Bounty Hunters to bring them back and repay them for their kindness, that was not something Torian or Raidre wanted to deal with, so it was better to clean up before they banged out. An occupational hazard. Hazad was falling unconscious again, Raidre did not attempt to revive him this time, they switched to their private com link.

"I barely have enough to bring me to the hangar, how are you?"

"If need be, I can carry us."

Raidre looked at Torian as he walked to her, they both looked out the window.

"You sure?"

Torian nodded. "Yea."

Torian crouched down and shouldered his rifle and began shooting out the window while Raidre set her reflector shields to maximum to shield them from any debris. Just as Torian shot out the window, the guards shot out the door. The two Mandalorians made a run for it, lasers following their exit, they turned back to watch as Torian flipped the switch and set off all twenty dets in the office. The inferno took everyone at once, a clean death. They focused their attentions on the sky ahead, avoiding other transports as they made their way down towards the hangar bay.

"I'm out."

Torian tossed Raidre his electro-staff.

"I only have a handful of shots left, keep them off me so I can make them count. "

Raidre nodded. "You got it, Tor."

They landed in the hanger bay full of guards.

"Put all power towards shields and crank 'em to the max, let's not take more damage than we have to."

"Got it!"

There were a dozen guards, but they had poor equipment, Torian tossed his remaining fuel cell to Raidre and began aiming for head shots. Raidre quickly ejected her empty cell and replaced it with Torian's which wasn't much better, but it would get her into the fray. She flipped the switch and gave life to the staff and then charged right into the fray.

Raidre lived for melee combat. She loved to watch teeth and blood fly, loved knowing she was responsible, knowing she was powerful enough to become invulnerable even in such dire odds. The staff flowed like a leaf in the wind, fluid and with a life of its own. She took two human males out with strikes to their heads as soon as she landed, she took a third, a Devaronian female by knocking her feet from out under her and then crushing her chest with the staff. Torian took two Twi'leks that had attempted to charge her while she crouched on her latest kill. She stood and knocked a Houk off his feet as she swung his staff at him, the electrical current killing him before had had the chance to land.

Raidre swirled landing a kick at a Gamorrean's chest while striking him in the face with the staff. The electrical charge melting the skin on the snout instantly, flooding the hangar bay with the smell of bacon. A Selkath tried to charge Raidre with a trident like weapon, but both of them killed him before he got close enough to land a hit. Raidre veered around in time to meet a Rodian female and a Sullustan male try to charge her while her attention was elsewhere. Raidre let the staff twist in her arms so it could extend while she charged them, they tried to avoid her strike, but her hydraulic joints made her so much faster than they ever could be. They fell dead, which left nothing but three Trandoshians. Torian used his last shot and it fell dead with smoke trailing from between his eyes. Raidre panted as time started to become normal again, she felt an ache in her left shoulder, she shooed it away without a second though. Torian's electro-staff fizzled in her hands, its charge also running low, but the Trandoshians stood between them and the Mantis. Torian jumped and landed next to her, rifle safely tucked on his back. He stood and flexed his fingers, the retractable blades flashing briefly before disappearing.

The Trandoshians dropped their weapons and ran.

"I know this isn't nice, but they can't be allowed to escape."

"You don't need to explain it to me."

The two charged and pounced on the Trandoshians, their deaths were fast and painless.

"Bang out."

Raidre began running at Torian's command.

"Fierfrek. You don't have to tell me twice!"

They ran for it at full speed, they were in the Mantis and ready to go in record time, especially for a crew of two. Raidre sighed as she finally sat down in the pilot's seat and punched in coordinates to fly towards sector four. She activated all their scramblers in case the authorities, whatever they might be, got any bright ideas. Once they were in the air and Torian was sure the ship was empty aside for them, he came to sit next to her. He pulled his helmet off. He sighed and looked at Raidre, who was still as tight as a climbing harness on a cliff on Hoth. Torian took his time to make sure she saw him as he reached out, undid the clasps of her helmet and pulled it off. She allowed him but never looked away, he watched her carefully, she had some minor scrapes and cuts, a couple of burns from where the blaster shots had gone through her shields, but otherwise she was whole.

Torian waited for her to blink before talking to her.

"Sector four?"

"Yep."

"What do we do when we find Jezzik?"

"We question him with a lot more prejudice than we had when we questioned Hazad."

Torian nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Sounds good to me, wake me when we get there."


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_**Ok, so I am going to try this thing where I write a minimum of a chapter a week, my goal is to have a new chapter out every Wednesday, starting with the first week of July. In the meantime, here is a little short and sweet chapter to keep you guys fed until Wednesday. **____** Let's do it! Oya!**_

While Torian caught some shut eye, Raidre piloted the ship and dissected. Her mind needed the distance afforded to her with logic and rational, but for the life of her she could not recall who she might have pissed off enough to warrant this much heat.

Sector 4 was rich, devoid of conscience and decadent. The lights were garish and forced Raidre to tint the windows, any noise was muffled by the Mantis' blast proof doors and vacuum seals, which was a blessing since everywhere they went adds kept popping up around them. Raidre envied Torian's nap. She set them down in the sector's hangar bay and began switching through channels and digging up Intel on Jezzik. Mako was far better at this than she could ever be, but she wasn't about to interrupt the girl's R&R over something as trivial as a bounty on her head.

Torian began to stir after five minutes of inactivity, making her wonder if he was so in-tune with his body that he could feel the motion of their ship regardless of the movement dampeners, or was it that he could feel the hum of the engine or rather the lack thereof and that tipped him off? She kept her eye on the prize and kept looking.

"Anything?"

Raidre shrugged. "Regular business with ' pubs, he seems to specialize in desertion, but that's not useful."

Torian shrugged and took over and began sifting through the junk data, pulling out items for her to look through on her data pad.

"Ok, so everyone's better at this than me."

That earned her a smile. "You're good at the synthesis, but need help with funneling."

Raidre laughed. "Yep, that sounds like me."

Torian continued to bother work and smile in silence. It was not like him to speak too much or to share really, and in their recent excursion, he had shared a fair bit more than she could have reasonably hoped for. But who was gunning for her? And why be so round-about it? It bothered her because ever since joining up with Braiden's crew, ever since she took in Mako after the crew was murdered by Taro Blood and his flunkies, she had played it pretty close to her chest, pretty safe. She had to! She owed it to Braiden and Jory to take care of Mako, and she had been doing just that! Making sure the dosage of danger never got out of hand.

When Gault had joined them, it had allowed things to go up a notch, but the Devaronian was far too crafty left to his own devices, he needed a leash and sometimes even a muzzle so Raidre had had to be on her best behavior with him too. Allowing for just enough mischief to keep Gault happy without ever letting him get too much so he was kept in line. Truth was, Gault was a magnet for trouble, and he loved it that way. So was this someone she had picked up before the Great Hunt or since winning it? Torian put a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts, he frowned at her as she met his gaze.

"Grinding your teeth?"

Raidre blushed and was thankful that she wore her hair messy and long enough that it obstructed her face for the most part. Part of her hoped in vain that Torian would mistake the flush of her cheeks for just a colourful illusion due to the lights outside, all the whole knowing he was too perceptive to make that mistake.

"Was I?"

"Hard thoughts?"

Raidre sighed and nodded. "I try so hard to keep out of trouble for Mako's sake, and look where I just got us? Mind you, I am grateful this happened with you and not Mako or Gault."

Torian took his turn to frown. "Why?"

Raidre shrugged. "Because I know I can count on you."

Torian just looked at her, for a long time, it made Raidre feel like he was looking through her rather than seeing her. His intensity was something she would have to get used to. She tried to soften the moment with a smile.

"Come on, vode(1), we got work to do!"

What happened next was unexpected, Torian's face split into a grin, a grin that looked so silly and ridiculous that it made Raidre laugh out loud. She made a mental holo of that grin, because she knew that it was a rare sight to see on his features, it was written all over the disuse in the rictus muscles. The moment vanished as it had appeared; quietly.

"Looks like our smuggler has Mando roots."

Torian tossed her a file on Raidre's data pad, she looked through the messages, recognizing some of the Mando'a words used within them, even understanding most of it.

"Well, I guess that narrows down why he's after me."

"Why?"

Raidre pulled out algorithms to set up direct control of the Mantis from her suit.

"I only know of one Mandalorian I really pissed off."

Torian frowned. "Who?"

Raidre snorted, Taro did not figure as a warm memory in her mind. "He was a fellow contestant in the Great Hunt, Taro Blood. He also gave a bad name to us, and I dealt with his lack of honor accordingly."

Torian frowned. "The dead don't put up bounties."

Raidre nodded. "Fair point, which means he has friends who want revenge instead. "

Raidre put her holo in front of Torian and pulled out three messages Jezzik had received with Mando'a in it.

"Signed by Karik. Could be a friend or family of Taro's."

Torian shrugged. "So what's the plan?"

Raidre chewed her lower lip. "My quandary was with Taro, not Karik. If we could just level with whoever this person is, that would be best."

"And if we can't?"

Raidre sighed. "Then we eliminate the problem and hope we don't create more in the process."


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_**Ready for the new schedule to kick in? Every Wednesday now! Let's kick it off gently, shall we? Cheers and enjoy, as always.**_

"So what's the plan?"

Raidre had her feet up and arms crossed, she had been chewing on her lower lip for a while now. Torian was comfortable with silence, but he could _feel_ the mental exercise next to him, and so much rumination made him uneasy.

"We can't go out with guns blazing, news travels fast on this rock."

Torian frowned but nodded, she knew this place better than he, and it was reasonable to assume that word got around fast in a place where data was constantly streaming from one datapad to another. He nodded as he began to understand their issue. Their armor and colours would be passed onto every thug and hunter in the area, if they went out as they were garbed, they would be gunned down in five minutes, maybe less. Torian groaned as it sunk in, leaning back into his own chair, looking up at the ceiling of the Mantis' cockpit. Why had he not thought of that?

"Do we have the time to dirty ourselves up?"

Raidre shrugged. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't. All depends on whether they have the ship flagged."

Torian shook his head. "Mako is thorough, she said our registry changes with every port we pass through." Raidre rose a brow at Torian, he shrugged.

Raidre snorted. "Someone's on the little Slicer's good side."

Torian blushed as he recalled Mako's proposition, he had never been approached so boldly, well, except once… He shook off thoughts of Jetritra. A look in Raidre's direction banished all such thoughts or even ideas of Mako. Her lower lip was the same shade as blood from all the chewing, soft and supple.

"Guess we'll have to look like civvies."

Torian frowned, brought out of his reverie and a bit confused. "We don't have spare gear?"

Raidre kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Nope, we don't, but we got some blue paint in the back."

Torian frowned, they stood in unison and strode to the cargo bay. They looked around the back storage area and happened on a box of paint, with only two unused cans. Raidre frowned.

"This won't be enough for both of us."

Torian stared at her frowning even harder. "No."

Raidre scoffed. "I am far more used to lighter gear than you."

"No."

"I am more flexible and limber and have better shields."

"No."

"Okay, wise-guy, can you attract a smuggler, 'cause last I checked, men were into breasts." Raidre stood and pulled her chest plate off.

Torian didn't remember a time he had blushed so much, but as she pulled her breast plate off, and almost pulled her chemise off to cup her breasts and push them up together.

Oh, she had a point.

One he couldn't argue. Breasts won every time, unless the guy was not into women, but even then... His eyes lingered far longer than was polite. He tore them away from her curvaceous form and pinched his nose-bridge between thumb and fore-finger. He sighed.

"What if this turns into another fiasco like your 'fast-cash-grab' at the Twi'lek's fighting pit?"

Torian kept his eyes on her boots, she crouched down so their eyes met.

"But we made it out of there alright-"

"More like ran for it-" he interrupted.

"Better than alright, with piles of credits!"

Torian sighed. "There is no point, is there?"

A coy smile played along those heart shaped lips, half chewed and blood red. _Manda_(i), she looked so beautiful full of sweat, dirt and blood.

"Determination is a core Mandalorian value, _atin_(ii), right?"

Torian laughed despite himself. He shook his head from side to side, defeated by his own culture.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

Raidre's grin was blinding. "I freshen up and look my sexiest, strut in and find us our smuggler. You will stand guard outside with your newly blue gear and a civvie jacket I kind of got for you."

"How are we supposed to find him, all we have is a name."

Raidre squeezed her lips together as if getting ready to blow a kiss. "So there is some things I can do better."

She stood, and Torian followed suit as she pulled her datapad out. "Our smuggler's been smart enough to keep his face to himself, but he leaves voice trails all over the net."

Raidre pressed play on a feed and Hazzad's voice emerged. "And why would I give you a loyal customer?"

"Because the credits are better."

Torian listened to the second voice, eyes staring off, unfocused.

"500,000.00 credits aren't worth Raidre, she gets me more in a day when she comes by."

"When, being the keyword, she hasn't been very punctual since becoming the Champion of the Great Hunt, now has she? Been far too busy with her new Mandalorian friends."

Hazzad could be heard groaning.

"Did you make your payments to the Ivory Shayums this month? I hear they are starting to move into all kinds of new territory."

Torian paused the feed. "Ivory Shayums?"

Raidre shrugged. "New local gang, spice dealers, been very aggressive of late. There were a couple of bounties up about them but didn't think much of it at the time."

Torian nodded. "Well at least we know why."

Raidre nodded but shrugged with a frown. "Motive does not make it suck less, any other questions?"

"Just one, when did you get me a jacket?"

Raidre shrugged. "What did you think I picked up while Jilka entertained you?"

Torian shrugged, a smile teasing his lips. "Kind of figured on groceries or female stuff."

Raidre scoffed and smacked him on the shoulder. Torian chuckled but said no more, just signaled with his hands for her to continue.

"So yea, I will lure him out where you will assist me in pulling him back into the Mantis, quietly."

"Into the Mantis?"

"Yea?"

"You want us to bring a smuggler on our ship?"

Raidre shrugged. "Just in the cargo bay and we will make sure he doesn't see anything noteworthy."

Torian frowned.

Raidre rose her hands in admission. "Okay, he gets out of hand, we make sure he vacates the premises in no shape to share any intel on us."

Torian nodded.

"Besides." Raidre pulled out a black bag large enough to pull over someone's head, the material was heavy and opaque. "We can use this thingy."

Torian looked at her and let his face relax, he cocked a brow at her. "This plan is full of holes."

"You got a better one?"

Torian sighed. "Not on such short notice."

Raidre nodded. "Nar Shaadda tends to be unpredictable, so it's best to leave any plans loose and open to adaptation."

Torian nodded and handed her the paint cannisters. They didn't need to speak anymore. Raidre sprayed Torian until he was blue from head to toe, helmet included. Once the first task done, Torian watched Raidre walk off to her quarters to commence her 'sexying-up'. He looked at the spot where he had last seen her for a long time, pulling his helmet off, hoping in vain the fumes from the spray paint would clear his mind of lustful thoughts. There was real danger ahead. But another matter nagged at the back of his mind and refused to be silenced.

For a time now, the illusion had been pretty strong, the illusion of her always having been Mandalorian. She had a habit of dropping a couple of words here and there in Mando'a, or knowing the food and spices. He hadn't been aware that she belonged to any clan, but she was genuine. He took a mental note to ask more about that latter. Even so, he knew it was fanciful of him to imagine things that way, but he was not ready to face just how un-Mandalorian she could be when necessary. He liked how messy her hair would get, how it got in her eyes, how it would act like a veil. The natural beauty of those sharp feline eyes adorned only by the simplest black eyeliner.

She was beautiful as she was, she did not need to dress up or to play up any feature, and those eyes alone could hypnotize him if he had let them. Torian busied himself by packing as much heat and gear he could reasonably fit and carry while considering he would be wearing a jacket. Part of him wondered what she had picked out for him, another part of him was trying desperately not to focus on how much he wanted to join her for a shower, something about water running down a curvy form…

"Focus, Cadera!"

"Focus on what?"

Torian's head snapped in the direction of her voice. Didn't women normally require loads of time to get prettied up? As soon as his eyes saw her, shock slackened his jaw. Take that fit, curvy form and put into a little black dress with a deep V-neck and barely enough skirt to cover her rump and you had instant salivation. What shocked him the most was her face, or more like her skin? Her tattoos and scars were absent, concealed by cosmetics. Her face looked different with her ink covered up. She looked like a pale porcelain doll with a wicked edge. She leaned on the wall above the stairs, high heels in hand and a clutch in the other. Torian had thought he would hate seeing her all prettied up in civilian gear, but the only thing he really missed was her skin and ink, the dress was nice. Very nice. Not something he wanted her to go out into public with though.

She came down the stairs bare-footed, his eyes followed.

"What are you able to take with you while wearing that?"

Raidre put the heels on the ground and commenced the complicated act of putting them on, gaining almost six inches in height. As she straightened up, and pulled out any ruffles in her dress, for the first time they faced each other eye to eye.

"I have a micro-blaster in the clutch and a vibro-blade on a thigh strap."

Torian couldn't help it, he looked at her thighs trying to discern the tell-tale lump, but could not spot it.

"Can't be much of a blade, how fast can you draw it?"

Raidre drew the knife in a fluid motion, not even nicking her dress or flashing her underwear. A practised motion.

Torian nodded. "Okay, this might work."

Raidre replaced the vibro-blade into its secret sheath and straightened up, she did a little girly spin, which left Torian a shade of red he did not even know he could turn. Her legs looked so long in those shoes, and every curve just stood out that much more with the way she stood in them. So maybe there was something about civilian life worth noting.

"I look okay?"

Torian cleared his throat. "Yea."

"Nothing showing that shouldn't be showing?"

Torian sighed as he checked her out. He pulled her skirt down as far as it would go, while trying to cover her bosom up as much as he could. He wondered if his face showed how conflicted he was, he loved the show, but did not want to share it with anyone. Not to mention that touching her was intoxicating. As soon as he started he wanted to do nothing else. He needed more control and he was running out of ideas as to how to keep a tentative grip on himself. A light touch on his right cheek pulled him out of his internal struggle, she grabbed his face firmly and pulled so his eyes would meet hers, when had he started looking up?

"It's gonna be alright."

"You have no armor."

"I always pack light."

"You're practically naked!"

That feline look transformed her face, Torian was very glad that he had armor on, because in that moment he lost himself to his physical urges, he could feel his lower brain knocking against his jock-strap. He swallowed as she put those lithe arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace, their noses touching.

"I'll be fine, you've got my six, right?"

Could she see his heart racing because Torian was convinced his jugular was pounding and he felt so hot all of a sudden? Damn it!

"Yes."

She smiled. "So then what's your worry?"

And with that she was gone, a final touch on his right ear and her heels clicked as she strut out like a vid-star. It took him a moment to recollect himself, to calm himself. No one had ever caused his body to respond like that with a single look. He breathed deeply and let the smells of her evaporate.

"Hey, Tor! Can you hear me?"

Torian gripped his right ear from where he could hear her voice, and found a little device inserted there. He sighed, how had he missed that?! This woman had such skills of distraction the likes of which he had never encountered… This might just work, if she turned on the charm just like that on their smuggler, he would have no idea what hit him.

"Yes."

"Good, gosh I had forgotten what it was like to walk in heels!"

Torian pulled on the last of his gear and started looking for the jacket, helmets would be out of the question, too conspicuous, but lots of mercs went around Nar Shaada with gear underneath some civvie clothes.

"Is your movement impaired?"

Raidre snickered. "Of course, nothing I can't handle."

Torian rummaged around looking for this infamous jacket she had mentioned. "Raidre. Jacket. Where is it?"

She chuckled with a voice that could make a man's knees weak. "Look at the hangar door, there should be a jacket hooked there."

Torian stopped gripping onto his ear piece like his life depended on it and looked at the hangar door. Sure enough a matte black bantha hide jacket hung there. It was two sizes too big for him, but it fit perfectly with his gear and extra dets. He pulled it on and felt comfort in knowing that she had thought of the details. Torian pulled out his vibro-blade and quickly shaved his facial hair off and slapped on some blue paint on his face. He exited and locked the Mantis up only two minutes behind Raidre.

"How you holding, Tor?"

"Only two minutes behind you."

"Good, but keep your distance, you can't look like your tailing me."

"I know."

"Then I'll stop worrying."

Torian smirked. "When do you worry?"

"You don't collect my kind of skin adornments without some measure of worry."

Torian frowned. "Fair enough."

"Going into the Cantina, live feed mode on, keep in mind I won't be able to answer you."

"Noted."

Torian sighed and pulled out his datapad to make himself look busy, he slowed down as he got closer to the Cantina's entrance. He stopped fully two meters away from the entrance on the opposite side of the street and began filtering through the data. They still had very little idea who was this Karik, but Torian also wanted to know what was going on inside. With the help of Mako's hacking programs, Torian had managed to get into the security systems of the Cantina. He could now watch as well as hear everything going on inside. He watched Raidre strut against the crowd to the bar, most of the eyes in the bar turning to her as she walked by. It sucked to watch from the sidelines, but they wouldn't get closer to understanding what went wrong if they did not react quickly, so it was necessary to run in half-blind. He understood the urgency and the necessary risks, but he felt no solace in this knowledge. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the feed.

Torian surveyed the surrounding areas of the Cantina where their smuggler was known to frequent. He was beginning to understand the look Gault had shown his way before leaving, that sort of skeptical look. To be honest, he had no idea what he was getting into before now, Raidre had a knack for getting into some serious trouble. What was that old saying his mother used to us? Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Torian snorted as he kept his eye on the prize, the doorway to the shady Cantina. Once again, she had gone into a dangerous situation with next to no gear, no wonder she had such a collection of battle scars. It had been such a shock to see her dressed like a civilian…

Torian tore his mind from such thoughts as his ear piece began feeding him something interesting.

"Now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Torian cross-referenced the voice talking to Raidre. It was simple, every time someone walked up and spoke to Raidre, Torian would check to see if the voice matched feeds they had managed to pull up from the net. If he wasn't their man, Raidre sent them packing in her most convincing drunken act. Jezzik had been sly, he kept his face to himself, so they had no idea what he looked like, but they had managed to dig up plenty of voice clips, including a conversation between Jezzik and a certain Twi'lek.

"Raidre, he's the target."

He heard Raidre shift her position, probably to face Jezzik. Torian pulled out his datapad again and continued to watch the live feed.

"Am I now, and who might you be?"

Jezzik was a thin man, above average height with brown hair, exceptionally unremarkable, which made him perfect for his chosen career. He was also leering at Raidre in a way that set Torian's jaw muscles on edge.

"Call me Jezz, luv. What brings a pretty little thing like you into such a rowdy place?"

Raidre made a show of pouting through her hair as she sighed theatrically. "The other Cantina said I'd had enough."

Jezzik sat next to her and ordered another round without saying a word to the bartender, eyes fixed on Raidre. "And have you had enough?"

A big grin lit up Raidre's face, she looked so young and naive in that moment, the act was convincing, when had she learned to do this?

"There is never enough Corellian rum!"

Jezzik laughed at her antics. Torian closed the feed and went back to surveying the entrance, he couldn't stomach this. He knew it was fake, had come to know her well enough that he could tell when she was sincere and genuine. But it still nagged at him that she paid Jezzik such attention. He knew this feeling he was being nagged with; envy with a hint of jealousy. Torian sighed to himself, eyes still on the prize. He had often been told of stories about how _Mando'ade_(iii) would just fall into each other in the heat of the moment. Untied by the test of battle and forging bonds as strong as beskar itself, but this was far beyond his comfort zone, it worried him. For what seemed like a long time, he listened to the useless chatter of two people faking interest in each other when clearly they only had one interest in common.

Raidre was half-dragged and half-dragging Jezzik out of the bar, his jacket draped on her for warmth. Torian watched them inch away from the Cantina, Raidre leading the way since Jezzik seemed a fair bit inebriated. An act no doubt, but Torian kept his cool and his distance. He'd get to pummel this man soon enough, and the promise alone was enough to sustain his cool.

"I got the rear, Raidre."

"I bet you do, Tor."

"Tor?"

It happened quickly, Raidre drew the vibro-blade as they turned into an alley that was a block away from the Mantis. Jezzik was held at knife point before Torian or anyone around had the opportunity to see what had happened. Torian strode up to the alley in calm strides, hands in his jacket pockets. When Torian came face to face with Jezzik, he was met with nonchalance.

"I presume you're Tor?"

Torian smiled without respect. "You like having teeth?"

"Sure, chewing is important."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

Torian laid tape along Jezzik's mouth and threw the opaque bag on Jezzik's head while Raidre relieved him of his hidden weapons and tied his hands. Once their tasks completed, Torian picked Jezzik up and carried him to the Mantis while Raidre acted as look out. They were in the Mantis and in the air within five minutes and no hiccups.

i . The collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like.

ii . Stubborn, tenacious, capable of endurance.

iii .Children of the planet Mandalore.


	16. Chapter 17

**16.**

_**Don't worry, I wasn't going to keep you guys hanging after the way I ended the last chapter… All too quietly! Been a while since we saw stuff from Raidre's point of view, no? I thought so anyway. Cheers and enjoy, as always!**_

Raidre had the ship up in the air and on auto-pilot towards a well hidden sweet spot on the moon, rarely under patrol and under the jurisdiction of the Empire. Which made it as safe as it could get on Nar Shaada. She went down to the cargo bay to make sure Torian hadn't lost his temper on Jezzik. The young man had demonstrated quite the protective streak, she hadn't expected it because she wasn't used to men seeing her in need of protection. Bare footed and still in her skimpy little black number, she went to see what was going on. Jezzik had been tied to a chair, still just as they had carried him. Torian paced around him, eyes on shoulders and knees, you never watched the hands or feet; moved too fast. Raidre walked up to Jezzik and pulled his mask off.

The smuggler looked bored, eyes heavy-lidded. He looked up at her and cocked his brow at her. Raidre used the black bag to wipe the cosmetics off her face, letting him see the ink hidden beneath. That got a reaction out of Jezzik. Raidre wiped her fake face off. She could feel the relief pool off of Torian in waves. She kept her eyes and mind on the prize, they could work out their sexual tension another time.

"So, Jezz, was it?"

Raidre pulled the tape off his lips in one swift motion. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Raidre Sharon'Atal from clan Mandalore. Charmed, I'm sure."

Jezzik's eyes showed a whole lot more white now. Raidre motioned to Torian with a bare hand. "This here is my _aliit vod_(i), Torian Cadera."

Jezzik shot a glance to Torian, but his eyes kept coming back to Raidre. Torian rose no objections when she falsely declared him part of clan Mandalore. Raidre leaned down to face Jezzik.

"Now, how about you tell me why Karik wants me dead?"

Sweat began to bead on Jezzik's brow. "Lady, you know how this works, if I snitch how am I supposed to find work?"

Raidre smiled, warm and charming. All at once that expression fell into the cold expression Torian was most familiar with. Hard as beskar and unflinching for any of the horrors of the underworld life.

"Let's make things clear." She began, removing specks of dust off his coat, placing his hair. Jezzik flinched every time her hand came near him even though each motion was slow and calculated. "I don't appreciate my R&R being interrupted by this bounty you have placed on me by request of Karik. I liked it even less when I was forced to shoot up Hazzad and his entire crew because you made that bounty pretty high."

Jezzik looked less and less at ease, while Raidre leaned closer and closer.

"So really, the question you should be most concerned about, is why I haven't shot you yet."

Torian cracked his neck as he stretched, aiding Raidre's show of force. Jezzik remained quiet, lips pursed together into a thin line. Raidre sighed and rolled her eyes, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Didn't think you'd get caught, did you?"

Jezzik shook his head. "You can torture me all you want, I won't tell."

The two _Mando'ade_(ii) looked at each other, Raidre raising a brow at Torian, whom returned a shrug.

"I was going to offer money first, actually."

Jezzik looked away, eyes closing as his face fell. "Long-time friend of Karik's, money won't help you."

Raidre took Jezzik's chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "Hazzad had been a long-time friend of mine Jezz, you turned him on me without much of a thought."

Torian tossed her a data pad, she pressed play on the audio feed. Jezzik flinched at the sudden motion, expecting harm rather than an audio feed. She played it to the end. The Mandalorians watched Jezzik's reactions to his own voice, twisting and changing Hazzad's plans into the chaos and carnage that had been their reality just a few short hours ago. By now, all pretense of friendliness had gone from them, they were warriors, united because they had fought side by side and for each other. This was a common enemy, and they would tear him apart, piece by piece until they knew for certain that their loved ones were safe from any harm that might befall them because of this outsider. Raidre took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hazzad was like family to me-"

Jezzik's jaw muscles danced and spasmed as he laughed. "Family? Mandalorians have no such conception."

It dropped several degrees in the hangar bay, and Jezzik realised it as soon as the words had left his lips.

"Please, Jezz, continue teaching us about our own culture and values. I love hearing just how little you _aruetisii_(2) know about us. Really, it's heartwarming."

They needed no signal or plan, they began to pace around Jezzik like vultures droids around a Gree salvage. They were so in-tune that they even took their steps in unison. Jezzik began to sweat buckets.

"I won't sell Karik out. I know what your kind does."

The two Mandalorians looked at each other.

"Again with the stereotypes."

Torian shrugged. "The _aruetisii_(1) like to think they know us."

Raidre snorted and just crossed her arms.

Jezzik looked from one to the other. "So I guess we are at an impasse?"

Raidre shrugged. "I was really hoping to avoid a blood-feud, I don't like ruffling feathers so close to home. If you catch my drift."

Jezzik blinked twice. "What?"

"Listen, I get it. Kids pissed about his brother, if I were him, I would be too. So I am asking for a nice little chat Mando to Mando?"

Jezzik laughed. "Lady, did you know Tarro?"

Raidre's face got stern. "A lot better than I cared to."

Jezzik sighed. "Listen, Karik looked up to Tarro, idolized him. In the kid's eyes, Tarro could do no wrong. You not only killed his idol, but you robbed him of glory. You think the squirt's gonna be willing to see past that?"

Torian watched Raidre's face. It wasn't that she had perfect control of her features, it was more that she could easily choose one expression instead of another. She knew her reactions and could adjust them before giving anything away she hadn't planned to. Her face was all angles and contracted muscles. She was set on a course and although what lay ahead was distasteful, she would bear it. Because Raidre also had her own version of Karik on board. And in a universe that was not made fair, where you had to pick the lesser of two evils, Raidre would always pick Mako over Karik, she would pick her own _aliit_(iii) over others. But kids… Raidre locked her gaze with Jezzik.

"I protect my own, and this kid is messing with my ecosystem. I remove problems like that before they take hold. Against my better judgement I am having an argument here with you instead. So which is it? You want to make him happy or keep him alive?"

Jezzik looked away, unable to stomach the brutality or perhaps conflicted? Either way Torian walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You helped him, that makes you responsible. If we have to kill him, it's 'cause of you."

Raidre sighed and pulled out something on her data pad. "I have proof that Tarro got his honor."

Both men looked up.

"I faced Tarro with Mako in Reneget Vause's ship on Hoth. He had been captured and when I had the chance to leave him there to rot, I released him and gave him a warrior's death."

Raidre showed the vid to Jezzik.

"My slicer does not disappoint, she keeps tabs and records everything."

"You swear this is no fabrication?"

"Have it checked by your specialists if you want, it's legit."

Raidre couldn't help but glance at Torian, who incidentally looked at her at that moment. The expression he wore was not one she had ever seen on him before. She slotted that away for a latter conversation. Jezzik sighed.

"We all knew it wouldn't end well. It wasn't his first try."

Raidre looked back to him. "You going to help me or not?"

Jezzik looked up to meet her eyes. "What assurances do I have that you won't harm, Karik?"

Raidre smiled. "You can be assured that I could have killed you at any time, but I haven't, because I want this to end well. And you will just have to trust that I have honor because I am Mandalore's chosen. You think he'd adopt just anyone into the family?"

Jezzik sighed. "Fair enough, I guess."

"Oh, and removing that bounty would have me tickled pink. And no, that's not negotiable."

"Steep price."

"Then think about it while I get more appropriate."

With that she removed herself from the hangar and the situation long enough to contemplate whether this was a good idea or just a foolish hope. She closed her blast proof doors to her quarters and leaned on the doors for a moment. This day was turning out to be really long and taxing. Why did things always get complicated? Raidre sighed and pulled her garments off as she made her way to the fresher's. Her shower was quick and mostly just to remove the full body make-up she had had to put on to make herself convincingly nubile. She pulled on her regular pants and gear and was back out there in less than twenty minutes, hair wet and in her face as was her custom. She pulled another chair and turned it so that its back was facing Jezzik. She sat on it, legs on either side, arms crossed and resting on the back rest.

"So?"

Jezzik fidgeted uncomfortable in his restraints. "Karik is like family to me."

Raidre nodded. "I kind of figured with how you two address each other in your messages."

Jezzik frowned. "You are a very capable slicer."

Raidre shook her head. "Naw, I just know a very capable slicer. But enough details."

Jezzik cleared his throat. "I would rather no harm came to him or me."

Raidre frowned and looked at Torian who leaned against the far side wall, checking stuff on his datapad.

"It's nice to want things, Jezzik."

Jezzik nodded. "Yes, of course, which is why I have been thinking of where best to arrange for this… talk. Somewhere neutral but sacred enough that Karik wouldn't do anything rash."

Raidre sat, silent. She motioned for him to go on.

"There's an old Mandalorian shelter on the sixth level in sector eight. It's the closest thing to hallowed ground on this rock. The local Mandalorians keep it that way. Karik would know that he met you there, he would have to act with honor, not just anger."

"Not reassuring, I am not exactly part of the local gang."

"Raidre, love, it's the best I got."

Raidre frowned, real anger showing. "Then you're no trying hard enough."

She stood and unholstered a blaster, Jezzik's eyes grew wide. "Woah, hold on a second!"

"Make it or break it, Jezzik."

"Look, the kid was devastated by Tarro's death, I can't guarantee he won't lose it!"

"Mako and I were devastated by Jory and Braeden's death, but you don't see me killing everyone associated with Tarro Blood, now do you?"

Torian sighed. He didn't know the story, but he could tell by her body language that she had not meant to let that slip. He pushed off from the wall and walked between the two of them. He looked first at Raidre, who was the closest to emotional he had ever seen, and then at Jezzik. He turned to face the smuggler.

"You're a smart guy. You'll know what to do to keep Karik alive."

Jezzik frowned. "Karik's not an animal-"

"Then you won't need a leash."

Jezzik could not meet Torian's eyes, there was a cold glint in them, like fresh ice on Hoth. Torian grasped Jezzik's chin and forced the slighter man to meet his gaze.

"Because if he tries anything it won't be pretty."

Jezzik pulled his face away from Torian's grip. "Raidre, you're turn to reassure me, you made it clear you won't get out of line, but what proof do I have that your _vod_(iv), here won't get trigger happy?"

Raidre sighed. "He won't because he's a professional. "

"That's not reassuring."

"It should be." Raidre turned back to the two men. "Because professionals don't kill out of spite or anger, they only kill when there is something to gain, and last I check there were no bounties on Karik."

Jezzik chuckled, but did not look relieved. "Fair enough."

Raidre made a move to approach Jezzik, but Torian beat her to it, he untied Jezzik. In the meantime Raidre pulled out a Holo for him.

"Let's get this over with."

Jezzik nodded as he rubbed his wrists. "The sooner the better."

Jezzik took the holo from Raidre, but kept his eyes on Torian. He glanced sideways at Raidre while keeping his attention on Torian. "How far would you go? Really?"

"To protect my _aliit_(v)?"

Jezzik nodded eyes still on Torian who simply looked at him, arms crossed on his chest, dark bantha hide covering his newly blue gear. Raidre shrugged.

"You don't get into this business without some measure of tragedy. Once you've gone passed a certain point, you stop caring about collateral damage."

The two looked at each other, there was no hesitation, no remorse or even guilt in Raidre's voice.

"If Karik does not find a way to give up his vengeance, I will bury him, and anyone who tries to get in my way."

"Kind of what I figured. Here, "he sighed. "Let me see what I can do."

Raidre and Torian gave Jezzik some room to make his call but kept close, blasters at the ready if the smuggler tried anything, they had made sure he was unarmed before bringing him on board, but with smugglers you could never be too sure. Those ass-holes were as likely to help you as they were to kick you in the crotch!

"Jezzik? Where were you, I was worried, _vod_(vi). Everything alright?"

"Yes, Karik. I'm okay."

"Who's that with you?"

Raidre turned her face so her ink was not in view.

"That's not important right now, Karik, we need to meet and soon. Can you meet me at the Cove?"

"Sure, of course, when?"

"Be there as soon as you can."

"You in trouble, Jezz?"

Jezzik smiled despite himself. "Nope."

Karik nodded. "Okay, see you there."

The holo cut out, Jezzik looked at Raidre. "I need your word that no harm comes to the boy."

Raidre inhaled deeply. "You have my word of honor, if he does not attack me, I won't defend myself.

Jezzik nodded. "Come one, let's get a speeder and head to the Cove, I know a short cut."

Torian took ahold of Jezzik. "You're turn."

Jezzik blinked. "What do you mean?"

Raidre smirked. "He wants you to honor our deal."

Torian nodded. "No double crossing."

Jezzik smiled but his eyes were unaffected. "Yea, yea, of course. This is about family, I won't do anything untoward."

The two _Mando'ade_(vii) glanced at each other and got all the necessary out of the way. Raidre had her sixth sense on, but they both knew that Torian was rigged to take out a whole squadron alone with the amount of ammunition, dets and firepower he was carrying. A glance was all they needed to communicate. If things went south, they would have to burn a hole so deep into the collective consciousness of Nar Shaada that no one would ever want to even consider messing with Raidre or her crew. They both understood that this could be a trap, was likely one. But Raidre wanted to see this option through, as did Torian, children were the future, for Mandalorians it was more deeply ingrained than with other folk. You didn't just blast those opportunities away. Killing hired muscle or thugs was one thing, killing fellow _Mando'ade_(viii), especially kids was quite another.

They were landed and on a speeder in no time, Jezzik watched with wide eyes as Raidre commanded the ship from the terminal on her greaves. Torian drove the speeder while Raidre kept an eye on Jezzik. Jezzik kept true to his word and his short cut was clean. They disembarked and followed Jezzik as he lead them into a building which looked more like it belonged in a forest than in this industrial sector. Torian caught her attention while they had enough distance to whisper without being overheard by Jezzik.

"You sure about this?"

Raidre sighed. "He's very young."

Torian nodded. "But he'll grow up."

"So let's make sure when he does, his sights are set on someone else."

i . _**Aliit**_ means clan, while _**vod**_ means brother/sister in the singular.

ii ._**Mando'ade**_, by now you guys should know this, but literally means children of the planet Mandalore.

iii ._**Alit**_ means clan.

iv .IBIDEM to entry 1. on _**vod**_.

v .IBIDEM to entry 1. on _**alit**_.

vi .IBIDEM to entry 1. on _**vod**_.

vii .IBIDEM to entry 2.

viii .IBIDEM to entry 2.


	17. Chapter 18

**17.**

_**Hey guys, so I started replaying the Bounty Hunter storyline in SWTOR, but Raidre was taken! I was sad to have to spell it Raydre… gah! Anyway, I am replaying it to get more accuracy in case I am missing stuff, that and I am moving up to two posts a week, Wednesdays and Sundays, let me know if that makes ya happy! :P Otherwise, cheers and enjoy as always! **___

Torian had a way to just melt into a crowd. He sat at the bar, relaxed and his body language lied about just how dangerous he could be. He was young, honed, his reflexes far superior to even her own or those of other hunters she had encountered. His body was a sharp tool, precise and practiced. And yet, he could just as easily sit at the bar, look like he was almost harmless, almost. Let's face it, no one above six feet and with the muscle to go with it ever looked harmless, not really. The potential for harm always lingered in the back of your head. Raidre kept her eyes open wide to the crowd, Jezzik had gone ahead to meet Karik as soon as the boy had walked through the doors to the Cove.

Torian had insisted on the distance between them, better to cover the area if violence did break out, as it so often did, plus it also offered a nasty surprise to Karik if he tried anything. This also allowed both of them to have their backs to the wall and eyes on all exists. Old habits die hard. Raidre watched as Karik was calmed by the older smuggler, clearly the man was his guardian. Had Tarro not had any family to take care of his brother? Had he really just gotten into the Hunt without thinking of what would happen to his younger brother if he lost? The more she knew about Tarro, the less she liked him. Despite herself, Raidre felt for the boy. That part of her that remembered what it was like to be normal, to be afraid and to feel safe; that part of her felt kinship with this boy.

But the more of this story unfolded, the less it made any sense to her. Tarro Blood had been smug about being a Mandalorian, Karik used Mando'a fluently in his emails to Jezzik, who understood it. So why then so much hostility from Jezzik towards the culture? There was an important piece to this puzzle that was missing, and it nagged at the back of Raidre's mind. It was bad enough when equations did not add up, but those that had left over solvents? Raidre kept her eyes open and kept a keen ear to her instincts.

"What am I missing, Tor?"

Torian was slumped on the bar, more lying on it than sitting by it, he shrugged at his drink. "Truth."

Raidre nodded, that sounded right, but this place didn't look authentic. None of the 'warriors' here wore their gear, they were dressed as smugglers or civvies. She nodded.

"You got your datapad, where's that background check?"

"If this kid is Tarro's little _vod_(i), then he was a family secret."

Raidre nodded to herself, resting chin on hand as she observed the exchanges between Karik and Jezzik. She eyed the surroundings, there was little to no surveillance, they did not seem more aware of the two newcomers than they were of the two Mandalorians; was that willful ignorance or orchestrated? Raidre took a deep breath to quell the paranoia, but deep in her gut, she knew this was a set up. What bothered her about it was that she could not guess at the motive.

"What toys did we bring to our play date?"

Torian made a show of wiping his face with a gloved hand. "Three dozen dets, lots of blaster cells, full shields and staff, plus a gift from Jilka."

Raidre nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to the 'gift'. That would make a hell of a mess at this range."

They chanced to glance at each other. They wore grim faces of people who had been pushed into a corner they did not care for. The collateral damage was going to be ridiculous. Torian felt the unease off of Raidre as she turned back towards Karik. She may not have been raised as a Mandalorian, but she had everything in her to make her one. Mandalore had chosen well with her. She would look the ugly straight in the eyes, and spit in it, but she would do what was necessary. She was hard, but her willing to give this kid a chance to walk away from this peacefully showed she had a soft spot, the only one Mandalorians all allowed; kids. Torian went back to nursing a drink he had not yet touched, eyes ahead for the young boy who had caused their last couple of hours of hell.

Karik Blood was slight and not too tall yet. He was blonde and blue eyed just as Tarro had been, but his face was not set in a permanent sneer. Raidre kept her face turned to the side, her ink hidden by combination of her hair and shade, a well-practised habit. Karik approached, but he looked confused, he could not have been more that thirteen, barely old enough to take care of himself, never mind plot revenge. Torian stared at the features and their habitual set-up. This boy had not smiled in a long time, but anger was not his predominant expression either. Which was odd for a boy who had supposedly set a bounty on Raidre as revenge against the 'murder' of his older brother. That was the first thing that tipped Torian off.

"Karik, sit."

Karik glared at Jezzik, but sat. "Who's this? What's all this about?"

Raidre had her right arm along the top of the bench, relaxed and extended while her left arm rested on the table, a glass of _ne'tra gal_(ii) which remained untouched was placed in front of her. Karik glared at Jezzik who sat between them, fidgeting. Raidre turned her face to show her ink to Karik, the boy's reaction was instant. He tried to pull a vibro-blade, Jezzik stopped him. Karik tried to stand, Jezzik pushed him back down into his chair. Torian frowned, the anger was an act; the boy was white as a sheet, shaking so bad that Torian could see it where he was sitting clear as day. Torian stifled a yawn as he stretched.

"Raidre, it's a show."

Raidre blinked to conceal her reaction, this boy looked right to be Tarro's brother, but was he perhaps hired as a decoy instead?

"Be easy, Karik."

Raidre watched the show as Jezzik tried to calm and persuade Karik to sit back down, most of all she watched the reaction of the crowd, or more like the lack there of. She neither spoke nor reacted to anything Karik did, the whole time she kept her eyes on the boy's. After a moment, Karik's breathed returned to normal, hands splayed on the table, pale and white; fingers splayed as far apart as they would go. This kid was ready to wet himself, Raidre began to count to herself; there were about 35 men in the bar. Raidre began tapping on the table, to an outsider, it would seem like a nervous habit, to a Mandalorian it was a message. Raidre made a mental note to thank her new _buir_(iii) next she saw him for showing her Dadita(iv). Torian perked up at once, surprise at her knowledge overriding his act. In the meantime the show went on and Raidre played along as if she was none the wiser. 'Karik' glared at her.

"Jezzik, what does this mean?"

"This means," Raidre said through gritted teeth. "Karik Blood, that I am aware of your vendetta and have come to talk."

Karik looked to Jezzik. "Jezzik?"

Raidre snapped her fingers, drawing Karik's attention back to her. "If you're old enough to place a bounty, you're old enough to know respect."

Karik straightened up. "I don't need to show my brother's murderer any respect!"

Karik gathered his saliva and spat in Raidre's face. Raidre closed her eye in time to avoid taking the phlegmy saliva in the eye. Eyes turned to the action, Jezzik tried to get the boy to sit down again. Raidre made a mental note of every face that turned, it accounted for most of the patrons, but not all of them. Karik was pale, it could have been because of anger, but anger rarely caused you to shake so bad you needed help to sit down. Jezzik made a show of wrestling Karik to his seat, but the boy was slipping on his act. Raidre wiped the offensive substance from her face, all the while aware that by now, Torian was on full alert and would be accessing their best exit strategy. That meant he would no longer be fooling the patrons into thinking he was just a casual passer-by. Raidre waited again for the boy to calm down.

"Do you know what it means to compete in the Great Hunt, Karik?"

Karik blinked. "Of course, I do-"

"So you always knew there was a chance your brother would not come back-"

"You cheated!"

Jezzik put his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Karik, please…"

Karik pulled away from Jezzik. "You don't ever touch me again! I thought we were family!"

"Karik, please, I am trying to help you!"

"By bringing me face to face with my brother's murderer?!"

That got everyone's attention and for an instant, Raidre could see whom they were really dealing with.

"Raidre, Jezzik is Karik."

Raidre nodded to the ear piece and knew Torian could see even though she only did it once and fast. They were both on the same wave length again and as their eyes locked across the bar, they did not need to verbalise it. Whoever this kid was, he would not be collateral damage; and she made a show of sighing as she let her head fall into her palm. "You have a knack for subtlety, kid. Really, I'm impressed."

A couple of people started getting closer than was polite for such an 'intimate' discussion, Raidre kept her senses sharp all the while aware that Torian had her six. She began to count for another reason entirely, for her peace of mind. She locked eyes with the boy in front of her, he had the shakes so bad he could not keep still, she could not yet tell him, but she tried to convey her feelings with just her eyes. She would get him out of this alive.

"Yea, he is helping you, because if you haven't noticed, I'm not here to hurt you."

Karik blinked at Raidre, for a moment she was certain he had understood her. In the meantime Torian moved his jacket aside from his right hip, someone had moved in close enough that he felt the need to have his weapon at the ready. Raidre looked to Jezzik with a frown.

"I thought you said this would be private, Jezz?"

Jezzik's upper lip twitched at its edge. "People can't help, but be curious."

Raidre looked one of the patrons who stood directly in the face. "_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?(v)"

The patron blinked and then pulled a blaster. He did not understand what she had said to him, both of them could see that.

"What's your business here, _aruetii_(vi)?"

Raidre laughed out loud at the pronounciation, which caused everyone to turn to her, just the distraction Torian needed.

Raidre sighed as she looked to Jezzik. "Really? Was that the best he could do?"

Jezzik's eyebrow twitched as he drew his blaster. "_Vode!_(vii)_ Gaa'tayl!_(viii)"

Torian saw an opportunity and took it, he threw smoke grenades, which erupted and obstructed everyone's line of sight before they had a chance to fire. Raidre took advantage of the chaos and confusion to grab 'Karik' and throw up the table as shelter. Jezzik drew a vibro-blade and followed, trying to carve a second smile into Raidre's neck. The boy, whatever his name was, opted to help Raidre in that moment by signaling Jezzik's attack. Raidre's jet pack hummed to life as she vented hot air from her suit, pushing anyone within her immediate vicinity out of the way. She put the wall to her back and pulled her blasters out. Raidre's emergency systems kicked on, and a clear visor appeared before her eyes, showing heat signatures through the smoke. She checked the terminal on her greaves and punched in the command for the Mantis to home in on their location. She signaled for the boy to follow her as she kept moving, shooting anything that moved and did not look familiar.

"Raidre, three o'clock!"

She turned to her right and shot two men who had been running in her directions, more dets went off around her, and she threw another table on its side to ward off the shrapnel, ears ringing. Where had Jezzik gone? The boy had eyes as wide as plates, more whites showing than iris, he clasped his hands on his ears. Raidre kept him close as the other patrons discharged their blasters into the smoke. Raidre returned fire whenever a target was in sight.

"Torian, status."

A moment of doubt began to nag at her as her communication with her fellow team-member remained silent. Raidre grit her teeth and hoped for the best, she eyed the boy, checking for any injuries, but he was sound of body. She took his face in her dura-steel gloved hands.

"You follow me, keep up, and I will take you home, ok?"

He nodded once, and that was all they needed. The smoke began to ease, and it had been a while since she had heard a det go off, worry was so heavy that it was a physical weight in the pit of Raidre's belly. But she could also start seeing through the smoke, she moved out of her cover and began to make her way to where she had last seen Torian. The sound of a tech staff singing as it swung through the air, cutting the air could be heard through the confusion, Raidre had never heard anything sweeter. It made a squelching sound as it crushed skulls. The boy flinched away as Torian came into view. Raidre was about to re-group, but the shooting started over again and they jumped in opposing directions to find cover.

Raidre pulled the boy with her, covering him with her body as a det went off nearby showering them with plastoid and bits or dura-steel. He was so good, never shouting or crying out. She was proud of how brave he was being, but it also said a lot about the life he came from. Where the hell had Jezzik gone?!

"C'mon, kid, move! Move! Move!"

Raidre helped him to his feet as they kept moving. Never stay still in a fire-fight, movement kept you alive, especially when people were gunning for you. Raidre managed to get herself a little closer to the exit, but her way was still blocked a barricade of who knew how many men? She looked to the boy she had protected thus far and handed one of her blasters. He looked at it, pale and eyes wide. She put it in his hand and wrapped his hand around it for a proper hold. She took his face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her.

"I need to punch a hole so we can get out, you come right in behind me. Anyone looks at you funny, you squeeze the trigger, got it?"

He never said a word, just nodded, his thin chapped lips squeezed in a grim line. She nodded to him, and he nodded back. She let him go and fired up her jet pack, counting down visually for them.

"On the count of three."

The boy nodded as she put three fingers up, then only two, then one.

The jet packs took her to the barricade, and from her HUD, she could tell that the kid was following her, hands clasped so tight on her blaster that he was liable to shoot by accident, but at least he wouldn't lose the blaster by dropping it. Raidre went to work as she landed in the fray. She forgot to count, she emptied her blaster as fast as she could, taking half of the men around her as she did so. When her blaster clicked empty, she threw it at the closest enemy and let her fists do the talking for her. Rocket punch, then flame thrower, she played her favorite song with her body as she took one target out after another. The occasional blaster shot from behind let her know that the kid was alright. The barricade was cleared with still enough shields to spare, she motioned for the boy to follow her as the advanced closer to the door.

Raidre took a quick tally of the body count, seven men, that wasn't much of the man force, where had everyone else gone? And where the blazes was Torian?

"Torian, status?"

She waited five seconds, more than enough time for him to grunt or make a sign of life, but no such signal came through her comm. She held the boy back as the lay as flat as they could along a nearby panel of a cozy booth. No way in _Dar'manda_(ix) was she going to go through all she had to clear Torian's name, just to have him die on a retarded mission like this! Raidre looked back to the bodies of those she had slain and pulled off all of the weapons they had on them. One of them had a sweet little concussion rifle. She leaned over what remained the barricade and began to sight for any targets. There was no shortage of that. She emptied the concussion rifle and took down a dozen enemies before anyone thought to throw a thermal detonator their way.

Raidre grabbed the boy and jumped to the closest cover, covering her charge again to avoid any injuries due to shrapnel, heat or flying debris. Blaster shots flew around, so Raidre crawled on elbows and knees to the closest 'safe spot', all the while directing the kid behind her to do the same. Once they were hidden from view, she checked the kid over again, he was still unharmed, a fair bit dirtier, but no blood or crushed limbs. That was good enough. She gave him a thumbs up, and he tried to smile, he was shaking too much. That too, was good enough. She took his hand and began to lead him around, skipping from one shelter to the next, all the while, always aiming to get closer to the exit.

Heat from their left, sent them for new cover, Raidre looked to see what had caused the discharged since there was no blast or noise that you would typically get from a det. She dared to hope when she saw a figure fuel the flames with oil as it set flames to the areas deeper inside the bar. All the enemies around tried to converge on the source of the flames and Raidre felt torn. On the one hand, every instinct told her Torian was going to need her help, but that little hand in her hand told her she was needed right where she was, and she needed to get closer to the exit and farther from the action. She groaned and checked the micro-terminal on her forearm.

She had no other way to communicate with Torian aside for shouting. "ETA 78 seconds!"

"_Jat'ca'nara_(x)!"

She sighed in relief, something must have happened to his ear piece. Raidre looked to the kid.

"Ready to leave the party?"

The kid nodded to her more vigorously than he had to anything else she had said before. That was better than good enough, she kept her eyes peeled as she they charged for the doors, open and bright against the smoke now building from inside. Raidre dispatched all and any who approached them. Timing was everything, making it out in the open with nowhere to go would be a pretty bad move, but just as they made it out, the Mantis landed.

"Go, kiddo!"

She didn't need to tell him twice. He was up that ramp and hidden safely inside before she had the chance to do a proper survey of her surroundings which was proving difficult since her eyes were uncomfortable with how much light they were receiving. From the looks of it, the party was still all contained inside, but it was getting hotter by the second. Raidre had an easy option, but while Torian was inside, she would not use the auto-pilot and auto-target features of the Mantis. She cursed as she ran back inside. The smoke was thick now, gone all black, Raidre kept low to the ground, but she couldn't see anything or discern faces.

"Tor!"

She scanned the area but the only way she could be sure who she was looking at was if she got within a foot from them, and the only safe way to do that was to shoot them first. She advanced back into the mayhem, now seeing more bodies than folk alive, but still no sign of Torian. The heat was starting to send off warning signals on her HUD, she pulled a handkerchief out of her back pocket and wrapped it around her face. Boy, was this the worst time to not have a helmet on!

A body flew her way, she couldn't tell if it was friendly or bogie, so she jumped back and quick-drew on it. She came face to face with her assailant, on her ass and half-bent forward just to have enough a vantage for aim. And there he was, she sighed and relaxed for all the time it took to get her feet under her. Soot covered his face, but he didn't look too bad. She slotted her worry away for later. For now they still had a job to do.

"How many of them left?"

Torian shrugged. "I lost count."

Raidre shrugged back. "Mantis is outside."

Torian nodded. "I got your six."

They made their way out their pace slow and deliberate, the smoke was so thick now that if you tried to even crawl on all fours, your eyes would tear, they military crawled their way out only to be greeted by a lot of blaster fire. They ducked back into the now mostly burnt building, hiding by the door frame. Torian looked to Raidre as he pulled out a blaster rifle and began loading it.

"When did they get out?"

Raidre shook her head as she cross drew a pair of unfamiliar blasters. "They didn't, reinforcements. " she checked her terminal and frowned. "I don't see our smuggler."

"_Kar'am_(xi), Raidre."

Raidre took his advice, counted her breaths as she did a remote-sweep, the Mantis was only a couple of yards above, which gave her a perfect outside view. She used the micro-terminal on her forearm to aim and shoot all the reinforcements that had arrived as Jezzik's back up. Torian laughed at the sound of the Mantis' fire. Raidre eyed him, this was the first time she really saw him laugh aside for when he had caught her off guard in the galley. Torian sighed.

"Toast."

Raidre couldn't resist a wry grin. She was going to make a witty comment as soon as she thought of one when an explosion behind them threw them out of cover, the whole inn had spilled open. On the other side of the now open area, a familiar smuggler was running for it.

"_Me'bana_(xii)!?"

"He's running!"

Raidre did not think about what needed to be done next, she was reacting to it instead. She was on her feet and running after Jezzik, her hydraulic joints got her caught up with him real fast. Torian opted to hang back, cleaning up anyone who might have gone out of the Mantis' range. Raidre jumped and landed in front of Jezzik thanks to her jet packs. He jumped back and landed on his ass in an attempt to get away from her.

"You…"

"Yep."

She shot him until his face was nothing but a charred mess, then she made her way back to where Torian was picking off the last of the stragglers. She frowned as pain shot up her leg with every step, but made a point not to let Torian see it, right now was not the time.

"How many?"

"Two dozen, maybe more, didn't get a good count."

"We need to make this look like an accident. Broken pipeline, gas leak, whatever. The Imps are... particular about order on their home turf."

Torian shrugged, he pulled out a yellow grenade, and they both looked at each other while he held it. Raidre sighed.

"You know what, at this point, whatever."

They gathered up all the bodies and piled them up in about the same area. Raidre put her visor scan on and looked at the underlying piping just below the surface, looking for something they could use. Accidents happened all the time on Nar Shaada, so many places tried to save money by not follow regulations when building. Once she located a gas pipe they could use, she pulled a pair of heavy set matte black gloves from her back pocket. Torian eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Where'd you get those?"

Raidre grinned. "Oh? What? These little crushguants(xiii)?"

She pulled them on and went to town on the area around the piping she was attempting to reach. Plastoid, durasteel, cement, all of it went to bits in her hands, every punch brought her closer and closer the pipeline. Once she was at the right level she climbed back out and joined Torian.

"My _buir_(xiv) spoiled me at my adoption."

"No joke. Let's go."

Raidre looked back at the mess. "Yea, I've just about had enough of Nar Shaada."

Torian activated the yellow grenade by turning the top half twice, he was careful to place it in the center of the mess, but it refused to part from his glove, he frowned and tossed the grenade with his glove. "That'll give us a minute."

"Right, let's not waste it."

They climbed into the Mantis and got out of there double time! Raidre strapped herself and the kid in, they were gone just in time to avoid any damages by the combined forces of the plasma grenade and the leaking gas. Raidre navigated away from this sector, and kept going to the lower and dirtier parts of the moon. For a time, Raidre just stared, and Torian waited.

"Need any patching up?"

Raidre looked at Torian who waited for her to calm down. He shook his head. "Nothing to report, ready for some food though?"

Raidre nodded. "Sure. Let me just send a rendezvous point to Mako and Gault."

Torian nodded and headed to the galley. Raidre looked down to the kid seated behind her.

"So, you got a name?"

i .Brother.

ii .Black ale, usually stout and strong.

iii .Parent, could refer to mother and/or father.

iv .Mandalorian equivalent to Morse code.

v .Literally; are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?

vi .Stranger, outsider.

vii .Brothers.

viii .Help!

ix .Outside or apart of the Manda, which is as close as Mandalorians get to religious. Manda is their collective Mandalorian consciousness, it is believed that the fallen return to the Manda, so to be dar'manda is to be damned, forever condemned to be away from your brothers and sisters in the 'afterlife'. As close to hell as the Mandalorians have.

x . On time - lit. "good time".

xi .Literally; breath.

xii . What's happening? What happened?

xiii . Awesome Mandalorian tech! Gloves that allow the user to crush bones, metal and other materials, also allows the wearer to catch light saber blades without sustaining any harm to the gloves or the wearer!

xiv .IBIDEM to note 3.


	18. Chapter 19

**18.**

_**Goodness me that last one was a long one! Let's avoid that in the future, don't want to bore you guys! Anyways, as always, cheers and enjoy!**_

It took him a time to find his voice, food and drink helped revive him, but the kid was shook up from all the action.

"Aiden."

Torian perked up between shovels of left-over tiingilar. Raidre stopped sipping on her tea.

"How'd you get in with that crowd, Aiden?"

The kid laughed, but there was no mirth to it. The two Mandalorians did not need to pry more, he was a slave or an orphan, but they needed to know if he had anywhere to go. For now, they still had room. Although, by the looks of it, Aiden would not be able to handle the kind of lifestyles the people aboard the Mantis lead.

"I don't know, one moment I was at school, the next in a speeder. I don't even know how long ago that was."

Raidre smiled at the boy as best she could. "Here, type in some basic information and we'll do our best to find your folks."

Torian helped Aiden fill out the basic info Mako would need to find his family. Raidre stood and walked a few paces away to call up Mako on her holo. The slicer appeared, garbed in nothing but a towel and some cucumber slices on her eyes. Raidre cleared her throat and Mako waved at her.

"What's up, girl? You coming to join me?"

Raidre chuckled. "Ah, I wish, but ran into a little snag with that job I said I'd do real quick."

Mako sat up and pulled the cucumbers off her eyes. "Everything alright?"

Raidre smiled. "Just peachy, we found a kid who needs to get home though. I was hoping that between the Corellian massage and the Balmorran bath you could take a quick peak around the net for him."

"Sure, of course, send me the data and I'll take care of it."

Raidre rubbed the back of her head. "I'm really sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Mako laughed. "Please! I'm just glad to know you're alright, almost done?"

Raidre sighed. "Almost, but not quite, I might be late for our feast."

Mako frowned. "You better not be!"

Raidre nodded. "I'll wrap this up ASAP."

Mako waged a threatening finger at Raidre. "If you have any scratches on you, I'll be mad!"

Raidre mock-saluted Mako. "You got it!"

Mako smiled, satisfied. "Good. See you tonight!"

Torian watched, wonder making his eyes grow wide, how did Mako DO that?! It wasn't that Raidre was emotionless, cold, or even masculine. She was all woman in the way she walked and talked and thought. But she was also a Mandalorian through to the bone, which meant her armor, in real life and in her personal life, could be daunting. Mako had this ability to just by-pass the armor and get straight to the Champion's gushy interior. It was simple and effective, and Torian envied the slicer her skill. Raidre came back, the time it took her to spin around to face them, the armor was back in place.

"Ok, Aiden, that shouldn't take long."

Raidre picked up the datapad and transmitted the intel to Mako. She smiled at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, kiddo, no hard feelings about spitting in my face."

Aiden laughed and sighed. "Thanks."

Raidre looked to Torian. "I need to go finish up with that job we were supposed to go for originally. Comms will be open the whole time, stay with Aiden."

Torian stood. "After that, you want to go out alone?"

Raidre shrugged. "We can't leave the kid alone, and I will be back at the first sign of trouble. I never miss a job I take, Torian."

Torian sighed, but nodded. Of course he would be stuck doing the babysitting. He didn't begrudge her, but he really didn't like it that she would be out there all alone. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to meet the guy to accept the job, I'll be back here before I do anything else, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok, we return Aiden to his kin and back to work."

Raidre smiled at him. "Yep, business as usual."

She gave him one more look and walked out of the kitchen, and in moments the Mantis itself. Torian sighed.

"She's crazy."

Torian sat down eyes still on the door for a time. His hands were on either side of his food and he left it untouched. Then, all at once, the spell seemed to be lifted and he looked at Aiden, quirking a brow. The kid shrugged.

"I was ready to shit myself so many times at the Cove, she doesn't even feel it."

Torian continued to shovel food into his mouth, the spices burning comfort into his bones and muscles but not into his soul. He would feel better once they were off this rock. He hated the waiting, but he really needed to get this under control, how would they work if he got over-protective every time she got into a hot situation? Aiden crossed his arms on his little chest.

"You're crazy too. Bringing a tech staff to a blaster fight."

Torian smirked despite himself, he took the bait because he didn't know how long they would be here, and it beat worrying about something he could not control.

"It's my specialty."

Aiden rose a brow as his head snapped to Torian. "You specialize in fighting blasters with your tech staff?!"

Torian grinned. "I like to get in close, see the lights go out."

Aiden's lips were pressed so tight they turned pale. "Right, that's mental."

Torian shrugged. "Only against Jedi, with them even I keep my distance."

Aiden's eye twitched. "You fight Jedi?"

"If the money's good."

Aiden laughed. "No way! Don't those guy have, like, freaky powers?!"

Torian shrugged. "Some do, most just swing their light sabers around like di'kut."

"Di'kut?"

"Idiots."

Aiden laughed. "Now I know you're insane, calling Jedi idiots."

"You a Jedi-groupie?"

Aiden shook his head in negation. "No, but my aunt is a Sith, she scares me."

Torian looked at the boy closely, put a hand on his shoulder. "She plays with your mind?"

Aiden looked up, eyes wide and very white. His skinny little frame shook, lips still pressed together tight. Torian nodded, he had seen this look before, a lot of the folk on Dromund Kaas wore it. Torian pointed to his head.

"Next time she tries to poke 'round there, count."

Aiden blinked. "Count?"

Torian nodded. "They only get what's on your mind when they look, if she finds you always counting, she won't bother looking anymore."

Aiden frowned. "You messing with me?"

Torian shook his head. "A strong mind is like armor, it keeps unwanted guests out."

Aiden looked away, and then back at Torian. "Did you ever even get to try out this theory of yours?"

Torian nodded. "I did once, kept a Jedi from tricking me into putting my rifle down."

Aiden's eyes grew wide. "Count, you said?"

Torian nodded. "Keep it simple, and repeat it over and over."

"Ok, thanks."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

Many kilometres away, Raidre walked into a respectable establishment with as comfortable a gait as she could, she vowed to take a look at her leg as soon as she had a moment to steal in the fresher's. She was pretty sure she had torn her hamstring though. Her employer was a man in his mid-thirties, a little fuzzy around the edges with a beard and hair long enough that it could have used a haircut. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and his clothes were messy. He stood as she came up to his table, they shook hands and then sat together. A Twi'lek waitress came by, the coral shade of her uniform clashing with her pale blue skin, otherwise she was beautiful. All Twi'lek were beautiful though Raidre smiled at her.

"Welcome, what'll be sweeties?"

"Just a cup of caf for me."

His eyes were blood shot as he looked at the Twi'lek. "Same."

"Alrighty, my name is Sanka if you two want something to dig your teeth into, you just flag me down."

Raidre nodded. "Will do, thanks Sanka."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

Sanka sauntered off, all male eyes followed her, all but Raidre's employer whose eyes were far too busy contemplating his own hands. He looked up at Raidre.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

Raidre nodded. "I got the sense of urgency, so I made it as snappy as I could. I'm Raidre."

The man nodded. "Jekit Obidiah. They took my daughter yesterday."

Raidre nodded. "I am going to need the most recent holo you have of her, and the addresses of any places she frequents regularly, school, friend's place, tutor, arcade place she might go to play, mall she likes to shop at, all of it. I need to find a trail-"

"No need."

Raidre blinked. "What?"

The man smiled sadly. "I got a call a moment ago for ransom."

Raidre nodded. "You're choice, you can pay them, or you can pay me."

Tears glittered in her employer's eyes, lips tight and thin as they pressed together. "I want my little girl back, I want her intact and unmolested, and I want whoever is behind this to pay. I don't want to know the details, but I want it to be nasty enough that I won't need you again."

Raidre nodded. "I understand perfectly, you know I can only guarantee her integrity from the moment I get her back, not before?"

He nodded, grim and silent for a moment. "How?"

"Simple and part of what you're paying for, I bring an extra shield, one that's twice as strong as my own, which explains the fee. The bitch is expense to charge, but with that thing on, she could take a dozen rockets and not have a scratch."

Jekit nodded, looking a little more alert at the sound of that. "That's good, if she has been abused, you make it extra nasty."

An unpleasant edge crept into Raidre's features. "If they touched her, you can believe me that it won't be pretty, and that'll be on the house."

The man nodded satisfied and handed Raidre a credit chit. "This should be enough for the down payment. " he pulled his datapad out and started pulling out information that Raidre might need. "Here is the transcript of the call and the location they want to meet at with the time."

Raidre copied it to her datapad and reviewed it. Once all the details were in place she looked her employer in the eye.

"Let's get more specific about my pay."

Jekit blinked and nodded. "I have never hired your kind of person before, but I have savings-"

Raidre rose a hand and began typing on her datapad."So I will apply a first time discount, because you look sincere, then we add a fee for the shield and the finally tally adds together depending on how many thermal detonators I use and how many rockets I fire."

Jekit's eyes grew wide. "Thermal detonators? Rockets?"

Raidre nodded as she turned the pad to him with her final estimate. "This is my estimate based on past jobs, it may be less, may be more, for now I can't say but I cap off on charging for a dozen of each item, otherwise it gets ridiculous for me to keep count and you're a family man, I don't want to gut you and leave you starving just to get your daughter back."

Sanka came back their way with the caf and seasonings. She flipped the cups over and poured the stuff into their cups, laying the basket of seasonings between them.

"Here you go, sweeties, I'll come back and check on you two in a bit. Enjoy!"

Raidre nodded as she pulled a little packet of sweetener. "Thanks."

Sanka winked at Raidre. "Don't mention it sweetie."

Jekit wasn't even paying attention to the gorgeous Twi'lek beside him as she sauntered off. "Wow, how much does that stuff even cost?"

Raidre laughed. "I get a good price, that's why it doesn't add too much to the basic fee."

Jekit rubbed the back of his neck. "This is less than the bounty I posted…"

Raidre smiled. "When was the last time you slept a full night?"

Jekit blinked. "It's been a couple of rough weeks."

Raidre nodded. "It shows."

Raidre finished adding sweetener and lactose to her caf and was mixing the whole lot. "Been around the block enough to know that look on your face, who else did they take?"

Jekit looked away, burying his face in his palms, he took deep breaths. "My wife, about a month ago."

Raidre rubbed the man's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, Jekit."

Jekit laughed and cried at the same time. He came out of hiding in his hands, eyes even redder than before. "Give them hell for my girl, Raidre."

Raidre nodded. "Done. Any ideas on their motives?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

Jekit looked to Raidre, grim and silent. "You won't believe me."

"Been on Nar Shadaa for a while now, try me."

Jekit sighed. "They are spice dealers, and I am a cop."

Raidre rose a brow. Jekit nodded and let his hands fall to the table. "I put away one of their head suppliers."

"Go on."

Jekit took a deep breath. "Harassment started months ago."

"Did you bring it up to your superiors?"

Jekit laughed without mirth. "You think the Empire cares about the woes of an officer?"

Raidre sighed. "Fair enough."

They sipped their caf as Raidre made sure she had everything she needed. "What's her name?"

"Prixila."

Raidre nodded. "I need to make a couple of small preparations before I head out, but here's a personal holo on which we can communicate. Try not to call me until it's been more than 30 minutes past the appointed time."

"Which is?"

Raidre reviewed the intel. "They want to make the trade at 20:00 hours, so call me at 20:30 hours if you don't hear from me. It's not that I don't want you checking in on me, I just don't want your call to be in the middle of me sneaking around and compromise your daughter's or my safety."

Jekit nodded. "Alright. Once you have my Prixila, we will holo to discuss where to meet up, then you will get the second half of your payment."

"Don't worry about that, Jekit. You'll get her back."

"Good."

Raidre downed her cup and stood. "I'm off, I'll holo you as soon as everything is done."

"Raidre, thank you."

Raidre sighed. "Thank me when I give her to you and not before."


	19. Chapter 20

**19.**

_**Sorry about being late on Sunday, work was, well… a touch crazy. Anyway, here on time and happily delivered! Cheers and enjoy! **___

Raidre returned to the Mantis to the sound of laughter, which was very different from the mood she had come from. She made her way back to the galley to see Aiden in the midst of a laughing fit as Torian finished telling him something. The _Mando'ad_(i)'s eyes crossed Raidre's and he stood at attention.

"Welcome back."

She frowned, a brow rising in question. "Really?"

"What?"

"Should I tell you to be at ease, soldier?" A light blush eased onto Torian's cheeks, he ambled awkward. "Okay, at ease."

Torian relaxed but stayed standing, Aiden finished laughing and looked at Raidre.

"How'd it go?"

"Better in some ways and worse in others. But Mako got back to me about your folks, I have the coordinates to drop you off, but I waited to get back so you could let them know in person that you're ok."

Raidre sat down next to Aiden and handed him the holo. For a time, the kid just stared at it, eyes big, wide and open. Raidre put a hand on his back and rubbed in a circular motion until Aiden took the holo in his hands and punched in the call. Torian crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, giving a wide breath. They waited for someone to pick up.

"Don't worry."

Aiden nodded. "Thanks, vod."

Raidre gave Torian a quick glance, Torian shook his head once, a minute motion and she let it go. This made it three reasons for them to have a little chat latter. After three rings, someone finally picked up. A slim woman with big eyes, much like Aiden's looked at them.

"Y-yes, hello?"

Aiden sucked in a breath and squinted his eyes shut. "Mom."

The woman's face crumbled all at once. Raidre tapped Aiden on the back and motioned to Torian for him to follow her out with a shift of her head.

"Well, we'll let you lovely folk get reacquainted."

The Mandalorians vacated the galley in favor of the cockpit. Torian sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Ma'am."

Raidre smiled. "Aren't we done with formalities?"

Torian shrugged and Raidre let **that** lion lie. "You teaching _Mando'a_(ii) now?"

Torian shrugged again. "He needed comfort, brotherhood does that."

Raidre nodded. "I'm next."

Torian smiled. "I'll remember you said that."

Raidre stuck her tongue out at him, a black barbell stuck through the middle. Torian just stared at it, so surprised by its unexpected appearance that he forgot to notice how cute she looked. She looked down at it and then back at him.

"Wah?"

Torian laughed, she had her tongue still out and just looked so confused. Raidre wiped her lips. "Never seen piercings before?"

Torian was still chuckling. "Yea, but what is the point of that one?"

That predatory look crept into her features as she punched in coordinates, but she remained silent, which only caused Torian's curiosity to grow. It wasn't that she was chatty, but she didn't typically run away from questions. She had shown herself to be unabashedly honest thus far, not afraid to bear the crude and visceral details bear if he asked her to.

"Raidre?"

She looked him full in the face and for a moment he felt as if she thought he was very young. He had never hated something more, except maybe Jicoln.

"Maybe when we get to know each other a bit better I will tell you. For now, let's say it's not polite to ask a lady about her past lovers."

Torian's face went red, so very red, like an Alderranain beet. What the _**haran**_(iii) had he just stepped on?! He looked away and just kept his eyes ahead, unable to look at her because although most times all he could think about was what she looked like naked, he was not ready to have this conversation. Maybe not ever. He wasn't keen on feeling jealous and part of him was convinced if he ever learned anything about those that came before, he would be green from head to toe. He took a deep cleansing breath with eyes closed.

"Sorry."

"Moving on."

"Right."

"What happened to your ear piece?"

"Got socked in the ear, trashed and then lost."

Raidre nodded. "Okay, this tension-"

"Won't interfere with work."

Raidre kept her eyes on him, he was blank right now, but he hadn't let her finish her question. Another topic that was off the table for now. Fair enough. Everyone had their own skeletons in their closet, she wasn't going to force his out into the light if he wasn't ready. She nodded as she slotted that away for later, much later.

"Don't worry so much, you're too young to go gray."

Torian nodded. "Ma'am."

Raidre tried not to feel too disappointed. She had prodded and he had clammed up. But she knew well enough to leave alone. She stood and instead of touching his shoulder as she wanted to, she let her hands hang on her sides.

"I'll check to see if our charge is ready to go home. We're short on time."

"Right."

She went and took all the warmth with her. Torian felt as if the room lost a couple of degrees of heat. He sighed. Too close. She had good instincts and just as she felt no qualms about being honesty, she expected it. He couldn't do the same. He wasn't ready, wasn't comfortable… He wasn't ready to trust. And even if that were not an issue, he wasn't worthy. That was the crux of his problem. He might never be worthy to pursue her and that bit him right in the _**gett'se**_(iv). He sighed and let his face fall into his palm. He needed the objectivity that distance afforded him, but too much time alone with her made distance impossible. All he wanted was to breach that distance, touch her, not just physically but down to her core, just as she touched him.

He looked at their coordinates and pulled out all the data Mako had pulled together for them. Jezzik was indeed Tarro's older brother, but the smuggler had fallen out of most of his employers' favor since his brother's passing. A background check revealed that the people they had put to rest at the Cove were likely the only folk who would have cared enough to seek revenge. Now that was their first wink from Lady Luck all day. As for Aiden's family, they just happened to have too much credits, Aiden had been kidnapped for ransom, but when the sum had been delivered, the boy had not been given back. Maybe they had hoped to gain more money from the parents, but who knew? It didn't matter, the boy would finally get to go home.

Torian pulled out Raidre's info on the next job and reviewed the data. He was not surprised by what he found, but felt tired, another child taken for ransom. _Oritsir_(v), if he ever had kids, he would make sure they'd be tough as nails and never get caught in such a situation. Especially a girl. He grit his teeth as he looked at the girl's holo, she was cute, which made her danger that much worse. Pretty girls were tempting spoils of war, for scum like these, her body would be an expected bonus. Torian tried not to let his feelings runaway with him, but you did not touch kids, and at thirteen, this Prixila was still very much a child. He kept his mind on what he could control, he counted their dets, blaster cells and rockets, although they had used far more already than anticipated, Raidre had stocked up. They still had enough for another engagement or five.

The problem is that this meeting area was wide open, lots of room to hide men for an ambush and they were only two. Too much room to cover between them, even with extra gear and they were also pressed for time. Torian moved over to the pilot seat and started punching in the necessary prep work to lift off. They needed to go, if they wanted this job to go smoothly, for that they would need time to recon their pick-up spot properly. They needed Aiden off the ship and somewhere safe now, or at least in the next 30 minutes. Torian pulled the ships comm down as his hand hovered above the lift off button.

"Gotta go, buckle up."

He counted to five and pressed it. Off in the air and above the garish electric lights in all the hues of a rainbow. The ships holo rang and Torian frowned, really? Now? He pushed it and stared at a vaguely familiar ruddy face.

"How you holding up, kid?"

"Not a kid."

Gault laughed and sighed. "She's a handful, ain't she?"

Torian frowned some more as he navigated a busy skylane. "You got a point? Make it."

"No time to waste, I see. Just checking in, Mako's not good at keeping a secret, said you guys saw more action than you were expecting."

Torian frowned some more and rose a brow at Gault. "All parts accounted for. Hair ain't even singed."

Gault snorted. "Yet, but I'll give it to ya, I'm impressed. Well, have fun, don't be late for dinner, it is in your honor and all. Try to look a bit less like death and more like a friendly, cuddly local, ok?"

Torian wanted to murder the Devaronian. Cuddly? Did he look like he wanted to be _oritsiring_(vi) cuddled?! Gault must have felt his intent through the holo, because he held his hands up, open palmed and empty of his usual blaster rifle.

"Okay, so come looking like you're ready to shoot up the place, what do I know?"

Gault disconnected and Torian went back to his work, doing his best not to grumble. They had a job to do, credits to make, hopefully some people to kill. Maybe even another good fight to finish too? He needed the sharpening. He knew he was good, precise and practised, but he also knew he was a bit green around the edges still. Like a cruiser you were used to, but still had that fresh smell to it. He hadn't been bled enough yet, hadn't been in enough sticky situation, not like Raidre. Gosh, that woman had a talent to get into the Rancor's Pit, but _shabla_(vii) did she ever know how to climb right back out of it again and with some fresh whole Rancor eggs to boot! She had this uncanny ability to read the winds around her and take the one that took her the farthest.

Nope, travelling with her was definitely not boring.

i Child of Mandalore, the planet not the actual leader.

ii The name for the Mandalorian language.

iii Hell, literally.

iv Nuts, you get what I mean, right?

v Curse, swear, bellow, used in this context like the English swear; fuck.

vi Fucking.

vii Screwed up, impolite.


	20. Chapter 21

**20.**

_**You guys are getting three chapters this week to make up for the lack there of on Sunday. Here is the first part! Cheers and enjoy as always!**_

Raidre held onto the table as they lifted off and tore her eyes away from the source of Torian's voice back to Aiden. She did her best to make her smile heartfelt.

"Ready?"

He had a big grin on his face, which made her heart feel a little less beaten. It was good to give back sometimes. He nodded at her and held onto the table.

"How long?"

"5-10 minutes tops? Your parents relocated to a pretty quiet neighborhood, so it's just a couple of sectors above where we are in Imperial Territory."

Aiden looked at her, nodding but eyes a little empty. Raidre smirked.

"Heh, which means it's as safe as it gets on this rock."

Aiden nodded looking that made more sense to him and went back to shovelling some Tiingular into his mouth, he gagged at every bite, not used to the spices. Raidre just shook her head as she watched him.

"You know you don't have to play tough, right? Torian has been eating spicy like that his whole life."

Aiden gave Raidre big eyes. "He HAS?!"

Raidre laughed. "Of course, most Mandalorian food is made with this spice, and he just adds more with every meal."

Aiden eyed the food and took another bite. "How do they do it?!"

Raidre leaned her chin on her palm as she laid her other hand on the flat surface of their dining table.

"You get used to it, trust me. I did."

Aiden frowned. "But aren't you Mandalorian, too?"

Raidre nodded. "Yep, but only recently adopted."

Aiden frowned. "They can do that?"

Raidre nodded. "Yep, I even saw different species of Mandalorians, some are Chiss, some are Weequay, and others humans. They don't seem to care about what your face looks like."

Aiden looked at her as he swallowed another bite. "So what do they care about?"

Raidre shrugged. "That you're made of the right stuff, I guess."

Aiden nodded, quiet and sombre all at once. "You think they would adopt me?"

Raidre tried not to let her feelings show, supressing a gasp. Bonds formed fast under fire, and this kid had probably been abused with Jezzik. It was no wonder he had grown fond of Torian so quickly. Torian was such a symbol of strength against impossible odds. It still touched her though, that this little guy was so fond of him already. She knew he would be awkward around her for a while now, but she made a promise to herself to tell him as soon as she could anyway. Clan Cadera could grow in two ways, and it would need strong and loyal people. Aiden could be such a person, he was already loyal.

"I think Torian wouldn't call you _vod_(i) if he didn't think you deserved it."

Aiden's eyes grew wide, but this time they shone with tears. There was so much hope in that little body that it seemed to make him glow. Raidre smiled sincerely.

"You know we'll keep in touch, right?"

Aiden looked at her and Raidre looked at the holo resting between us. Aiden followed her gaze and took the holo into his hands.

"Keep it safe, and you can give us a shout whenever you want."

Aiden looked at the holo and then back to Raidre. "Thank you so much."

Raidre tried not to cry, she did. She was this big and hard warriors! Real warriors didn't cry when they had done well by someone and got thanked for it. She inhaled deeply to take control of her feelings, but she knew her eyes betrayed her.

"Don't worry about it. But stay out of trouble until you know how to handle it!"

Aiden laughed. "Okay! Teach me how to use a blaster?"

Raidre snorted. "You used it just fine in that fire fight, you just need to practise for aim."

Aiden's lips came together to the shape of the letter 'o'. Had the kid forgotten that he had shot a couple of times to watch Raidre's back? She smirked.

"You got the right stuff, you didn't even wet yourself in your first big fight. I'm proud of you."

She laid a hand on his shoulder and griped. She did her best for her grip not to be too hard, but present. Her uncle had always been that way with her, warm and present. She wanted to be that way with Aiden now. She wouldn't be a parent to him, he had his own parents to return to, but she could be like an aunt, no? That crazy aunt who gets into gun fights and steals from the real scum of the outer-rim planets of the galaxy! He smiled back as the ship came to a halt. They looked around as they heard the parking gear engage. Raidre cleared her throat.

"Well, let's get you back to your folks. I'm sure they can't wait to see you and over-protect you."

Aiden picked up his holo and laid a hand on the blaster she had handed him. It was a really good blaster, custom made and it could take most any blaster cells. She was glad it was to him it was going.

"I'll protect them myself!"

Raidre smiled and grabbed his shoulders with both her hands. "Just make sure to be smart, okay Aiden? You have to promise me that if you ever fight, you always fight smart. Torian might fight with a tech staff against blasters, but he always comes out alive because he is smart. Be smart like Torian, can you do that for me?"

Aiden nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Raidre accompanied Aiden to the cargo bay and found Torian there. She pushed Aiden towards Torian.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

She went out and went to meet the parents while the boys said their farewells. Torian watched her go and once the door behind was closed, he looked at Aiden. Gosh, the little guy looked so young and so lost all of a sudden.

"She told me that Mandalorians adopted people."

Torian nodded. "We do."

Aiden's face set into hard lines, lips pressed together and brows knitted in a furrow. "When I grow up, I will be someone you can adopt, okay?"

Torian had prided himself for a long time on control. He had been shamed by his emotions in the past so he made a point not to indulge in them. He could not put a name on how he felt as this pre-teen boy looked at him, determined to be worthy of being a Mandalorian… Just as he was determined of being worthy. It cut the air from his lungs and caused a pain in his chest even though no one had stabbed him through his chest plates. He had no idea what to say to that. What would he have wanted to hear if he was this boy? What was the truth to say to this boy? At the end, he didn't know what the right thing to say was and so he said nothing. He just grabbed the kid's arm and held it by the forearm.

"That's how he shake hands."

Aiden nodded and grabbed Torian's forearm back. "Ok. She said I could call."

Aiden held up a holo and Torian nodded. "Whenever you want."

Aiden nodded. "I want to learn more Mando'a."

Torian smirked. "Sure."

"Gonna miss you."

Torian felt that pain again, he nodded. "Won't be far."

Aiden nodded and just grabbed Torian round the waste and hugged him. For a moment Torian was unable to react from surprise, but then he took a deep breath and hugged him back. The door behind them opened to this scene. Torian looked back to see a frail thin woman ushered in by Raidre, she stared at her son hugging Torian with wide eyes. Aiden looked up and his face split into a joyous smile.

"Mom!"

"Oh! Aiden, luv!"

The two embraced and the woman began to cry. She had likely been fearing every day that her son's little body would be returned to her, lifeless. There was nothing worst. Torian let Raidre deal with it. She gave a credit chit to the woman and ushered them back into their apartment. Once everything was done, Torian did feel like he was going to miss Aiden, it was surprising how fast he had grown on Torian! The two Mandalorians went back to the cock pit and Torian piloted them towards the pick-up site. They would have barely 45 minutes for a proper recon and to formulate a plan. Raidre sat in the co-pilot's seat in silence for a time. She sighed and looked at him.

"Aiden wants to earn his way into Clan Cadera."

Torian frowned. "He wants to be a Mandalorian."

Raidre nodded. "Yea, and more specifically, your _vod_(ii)."

Torain looked at Raidre, saw it on her face that she was not exaggerating and went back to piloting. Raidre sighed.

"Another topic for later I guess."

"You're not the patient sort."

"What gave it away?"

Torian chuckled despite himself. "Wasn't compliment."

Raidre shrugged. "I can look in the mirror with all the cracks and still love myself. Good enough for me."

Torian nodded, and couldn't help but admire that. "Sure you see all the cracks?"

Raidre laugh. "Oh, yea. No worries. I know all about my own version of the good, the bad and the ugly. I am my own worst critic."

He believed that. You didn't get talented at any skill unless you were always trying to be better at something. It took a certain level of perfectionism to achieve that drive. She had both _jatne manda_(iii) and _shereshoy_(iv). He looked ahead.

"What's our plan?"

Raidre crossed her arms, back to business. "Lay a trap and catch our pray. Then we make sure they can't do anymore mischief."

Torian nodded. "Any idea why the client was targeted?"

Raidre shook her head. "Not yet, Mako should be back with that intel soon."

"No ideas?"

Raidre shrugged. "This is Nar Shadaa, he probably got involved in the spice trade or some Hutt's business."

"Why is important."

Raidre nodded. "Been around here to know his type, he needed money and got involved with something he didn't understand, then he tried to get out and got caught in this mess."

"How can you be sure?"

Raidre shrugged. "If he was hardened scum like Jezzik, he wouldn't have had such big bags under his eyes or lost so much sleep."

"Could be a good actor?"

Raidre shook her head. "Guts never wrong, Torian."

Torian nodded. "Fair enough."

"Oh, and we take any valuable, wouldn't want the vultures to pick up something dangerous."

Torian smirked and tried not to laugh at her habit of always thinking of their credits.

"You're almost as bad as Toydarian(v)."

Raidre gasped. "Take that back! Take that back right now!"

Torian did his best to stifle a laugh. "Nope."

Raidre turned to face him, face full of indignation, hands fisting. "Take it back! My recycling habits are nowhere near Toydarian levels!"

Torian did laugh this time, she was also getting ready to deck him. "Okay, your 'recycling' is not as bad as a Toydarian's. Happy?"

Raidre looked away, arms crossed. "It'll do."

i .Brother.

ii .IBIDEM.

iii .Being at one with the Manda and your clan.

iv .Intense zest and joy of life. Wanting to experience everything possible but also living to fight another day.

v .Toydarians were a race of winged mammalian beings from the planet Toydaria. With a reputation for being stingy and bad-tempered, many Toydarians were possessed of a strong sense of pride in their work.


End file.
